


Take it Like a Man

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya avait son assurance imperturbable, son charisme écrasant et sa détermination implacable pour la course à la dominance. Renji partait avec un léger malus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1 : Frustré ? Pensez à votre Renji.

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de ma première et seule fiction sur Bleach, postée en 2012 sur FF.net. Enjoy~

**Chapitre 1 :**   **Frustré ? Pensez à votre Renji.  
**

 

 « Bravo, il est indéniable que tes crocs m’ont atteint. »

 

Il était à peine dix heures du matin, que déjà la phrase maudite résonnait à nouveau dans sa tête. Kuchiki Byakuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contrarié.  Pas un jour ne s’était passé depuis son affrontement contre Abarai sans que ces quelques mots ne reviennent le hanter. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de prononcer une mièvrerie pareille ? C’était son premier faux pas depuis qu’Abarai avait été transféré dans sa division et il s’en serait arraché les cheveux s’ils n’étaient pas si soyeux. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon se méfier de son subordonné alors qu’il était à l’article de la mort ? 

 

Il ne s’était pas le moins du monde attendu à ce que Renji en réchappe. Pire même, il était tombé si bas qu’il en était venu à espérer sa mort, tout en la redoutant, afin d’être délivré du charme que cet infâme ensorceleur avait jeté sur sa noble personne. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se défaire de son image. « Kuchiki- _taicho_  » par ci, « A vos ordres Capitaine » par là, décriés avec entrain, les yeux luisants d’un éclat d’insubordination et un sourire arrogant vissé sur les lèvres… Avait-il seulement conscience que cette attitude titillait sans arrêt la bête dominatrice et sadique tapie dans l’ombre et que celle-ci était prête à sortir ses griffes à chaque instant ?

 

Kuchiki s’en voulait plus que jamais. Lui qui avait mis tant de zèle à dompter les moindres fluctuations de son âme n’arrivait plus à rien lorsque son Lieutenant était dans les parages. Systématiquement, il devenait plus froid, dépensant une énergie titanesque pour éviter de croiser son regard et limitant au maximum leurs interactions. Peu de gens étaient capables de déceler son changement de comportement en sa présence et fort heureusement, Abarai ne faisait pas exception – du moins le croyait-il.

 

Sans doute son lieutenant ne se souciait guère des variations de température que provoquait son Capitaine. La différence entre moins cinquante et  moins quatre-vingt degrés Celsius ne changeait rien à l’aura sibérienne que dégageait le noble. Il était froid, point. Ainsi, un nouvel âge glaciaire sévissait dans toute la sixième division, indirectement dû à son _fukutaicho_ , qui non content de tourmenter son supérieur hiérarchique, le faisait en toute innocence, sans même s’apercevoir qu’il le poussait à bout, le rendant d’autant plus froid, un vrai cercle vicieux.

 

Le Capitaine Kuchiki ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il était bien plus vicieux que n’importe quel cercle. Il désirait un homme, son subordonné de surcroit et il se haïssait d’éprouver de l’attirance pour une autre personne que sa chère Hisana. Ce cas de conscience indissoluble l’énervait au possible et la présence de celui qui squattait impunément ses pensées ajoutait à son stress.

 

\- Bonjour _Taicho_! s’écria Renji en pénétrant dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de demander la permission d’entrer.

 

_Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue…_

Et pourquoi même les expressions populaires se liguaient contre lui ?

 

\- Bonjour Abarai, répondit-il avec son éternelle froideur.

 

Il fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans ses tiroirs pour éviter d’avoir à regarder son subordonné. Puis jugeant qu’il avait cherché suffisamment, sortit un dossier quelconque qu’il avait rempli la veille et feignit de vérifier son contenu, comme s’il _pouvait_ faire une erreur… Il attendit quelques minutes, mais visiblement, Renji n’était pas décidé à exprimer de lui-même le motif de sa visite.

 

-  Qu’y a-t-il Abarai ?

 

Ce dernier se mit à rougir et passa sa main sur sa nuque, embarrassé.

 

\- En fait, je… je me demandais si… Enfin bon, c’est un petit peu gênant de demander ça, surtout à vous en fait, alors… Et puis vous avez sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire… Non finalement laissez tomber Capitaine…

 

Kuchiki jeta un regard particulièrement évocateur à son subordonné, n’importe qui était capable d’y lire un « Parle maintenant ou je vais te faire taire à jamais. » Le vice-Capitaine déglutit.

 

\- Tu te demandais, si… ?

 

\- … Si vous faisiez quelque chose ce soir après le boulot, demanda finalement Abarai.

 

Son Capitaine se raidit. Ca sonnait comme une demande de rendez-vous, non ? C’était peut-être sa chance de se débarrasser de ses démons ! Mais il ne devait pas avoir l’air trop enthousiaste.

 

\- Et pourquoi donc une telle question ? fit-il comme si l’intérêt que portait son subordonné à sa vie privée l’agaçait, alors qu’il n’en était rien.

 

\- Laissez-moi vous prendre ! s’exclama Renji redevenu sérieux.

 

Les yeux du noble s’écarquillèrent légèrement.

 

\- Plaît-il ?

 

\- Oui, en un contre un. _Taicho,_ j’aimerais m’entraîner avec vous, avoua-t-il.

 

Kuchiki déchanta. Evidemment qu’Abarai n’allait pas l’inviter à prendre un verre après le boulot et lui sauter au cou en le suppliant de lui faire l’amour ! Il avait d’autres préoccupations que Byakuya partageait certes, mais que ses foutus hormones reléguaient au second plan. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Aizen, son lieutenant était obsédé par sa quête de puissance. Il n’avait pas digéré qu’Ichigo ait à assumer les responsabilités du Gotei 13. Sa confiance en lui avait été considérablement altérée lorsque la réalité de sa faiblesse lui avait sauté à la figure.

 

Kuchiki avait vu le visage de son _fukutaicho_ s’assombrir de jour en jour et son corps se cribler de blessures alors qu’il s’entrainait sans relâche. Il n’avait aucun moyen d’ignorer sa détresse et n’avait pas la force de lui refuser cette faveur. Byakuya savait que Renji avait mis sa fierté de côté pour lui demander de l’aide, à lui, son rival. Il ne pouvait qu’accepter.

 

\- Je t’accorde deux heures, pas une seconde de plus, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te ménager…

 

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lacérer assez de tissu pour apercevoir un peu de peau… Les yeux de son subordonné s’illuminèrent de joie.

 

\- Merci _Taicho_!

 

Byakuya baissa les yeux et retourna à son pseudo-travail. Renji était décidément trop adorable pour son bien.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Présentement, Byakuya maudissait son orgueil démesuré et sa faiblesse qui s’étaient concertés et ligués contre lui pour accepter le duel d’entrainement que lui proposait Abarai. Pourquoi diable avait-il accédé à sa requête ? Il était vrai que la bataille contre Aizen avait éveillée en eux l’ambition de surpasser la force du _shinigami_ remplaçant, à qui ils devaient leur victoire, à leur plus grande honte. Seulement, pourquoi fallait-il que son subordonné lui propose de s’entraîner, de nuit, dans un lieu désert et isolé ? N’y avait-il que lui qui trouvait cet endroit propice aux débordements de la chair ? Ou était-ce la faute de cette sorcière de Yoruichi qui l’avait perverti plus qu’il ne le pensait ? Et la question à plusieurs millions : pourquoi Abarai Renji était-il en train d’enlever son s _hihakusho_  ? Non pas qu’il était contre, mais le Capitaine Kuchiki n’y voyait rien d’autre qu’un sincère appel au viol.

 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas _taicho_  ? Je vous vois froncer les sourcils, remarqua Renji en nouant les manches de son uniforme de _shinigami_ afin qu’elles ne le dérangent pas lors du combat.

 

Byakuya mit quelques secondes à répondre, hésitant entre nier ce qu’il venait de voir et poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, quitte à passer pour un pervers. De toute façon, jamais son _fukutaicho_ ne lui prêterait de mauvaises intentions ; par le passé il n’avait même pas relevé l’ambigüité de sa fameuse déclaration…  Ah, si seulement il pouvait oublier cette histoire de croc qui le rendait dingue !

 

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets torse nu ? demanda-t-il quand même avec son air hautain habituel.

 

-  Ah, ça ? répondit Abarai vaguement gêné. C’est mon dernier uniforme encore présentable et comme vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de déchirer mes vêtements…

 

_Oh, alors il avait remarqué ?_

 

Peut-être qu’il sous-estimait un peu trop son lieutenant...Si la plaine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n’était pas absolument plongée dans les ténèbres, Renji aurait pu apercevoir un changement d’expression sur le visage de son Capitaine. Kuchiki se recomposa un masque impassible en toute hâte, à la fois légèrement ébranlé et échauffé par les paroles tendancieuses de son subordonné. Soit il le provoquait ouvertement, soit Byakuya, à force de frustration sexuelle, était devenu un dangereux détraqué et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse… Il sentait que s’il restait trop longtemps seul avec Abarai les choses étaient vouées à déraper.

 

\- Tout cela est ridicule, je rentre… répliqua-t-il en esquissant un geste vers le _Gotei 13_.

 

Il avait beau dire, à cet instant, personne ne lui semblait plus ridicule que sa propre personne. Le grand, noble et redoutable Capitaine Kuchiki mis en déroute par des abdominaux divins marqués de tatouages non moins célestes ! S’il avait été capable d’autodérision il en aurait choppé des crampes aux zygomatiques. Renji avait eu le temps de percevoir l’infime vacillement du _reiatsu_ de son supérieur et l’interprétation qu’il en tira ne fut pas vraiment au goût de celui-ci.

 

\- Impossible… commença le deuxième siège, surpris. Sauf votre respect Capitaine, poursuivit-il, auriez-vous… peur ?

 

L’atmosphère tiède de cette nuit d’été devint instantanément blizzard. Le noble se déplaça en _shunpô_ juste derrière son Lieutenant.

 

\- «  _Peur »_ , dis-tu ? répéta-t-il à voix basse et grave dans le creux de son oreille.

 

Abarai en frémit de tous ses muscles. L’aura de pur danger émanant de son Capitaine provoquait une excitation mêlée de crainte qui faisait couler en lui des fleuves d’adrénaline. Un large sourire de prédateur étira ses lèvres :

 

\- Dans ce cas, commençons, Capitaine…

 

Leur _zanpakutô_  s’entrechoquèrent dans un formidable fracas dont l’onde de choc se répercuta sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ils échangèrent quelques coups de base pour s’échauffer, puis au bout d’un moment Renji s’impatienta :

 

\- _Taicho,_ arrêtez de me ménager, vous pouvez y aller, je ne vais pas me briser ! hurla le plus jeune.

 

C’était lui ou le propos avait quelque chose de tendancieux ?

 

\- Allez-y plus fort _Taicho_!

 

Comment des mots si communs pouvaient revêtir dans sa bouche un sens si obscène ?

 

\- Plus vite !

 

Byakuya serra les dents. Il le cherchait ou c’était lui l’obsédé notoire ?

 

\- Attaquez _Taicho,_ je suis prêt !

 

Il devait mettre fin au combat sur le champ ou il ne répondait plus de rien.

 

\- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…

 

Un énorme sourire déforma le visage de Renji.

 

\- J’attendais que vous sortiez la grosse artillerie, _taicho_  !

 

 _Indécent…_ Cet homme était d’une indécence sans nom.

 

**XxX**

Il était fatigué, il était las, et il avait horriblement besoin de prendre un bain. La perspective des minutes de bien-être qu’il comptait passer dans l’eau thermale avait été son unique motivation pour rentrer au manoir et voilà qu’à peine arrivé, le front de son majordome raclait les tatamis, mortifié, se confondant en excuses inintelligibles :

 

\- Je suis profondément désolé Byakuya-sama, les bains sont momentanément inaccessibles. L’artisan chargé de l’entretien a pris du retard…

 

Il continua longtemps la longue litanie de sa contrition et invita le chef de clan à prendre son bain dans la salle d’eau qui n’avait rien à envier au confort des sources chaudes. Malheureusement, Byakuya avait trop rêvé de son instant de délassement total pour y renoncer si facilement. Il ordonna à son majordome de se relever :

 

\- Prépare-moi des vêtements propres, j’irai aux bains publics.

 

\- Bien Byakuya-sama.

 

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un paquet contenant de quoi se changer, ainsi que des accessoires de bain lui fut remis et il disparu en _shunpô_ avant que l’un des ses employés ne lui propose de le déposer. Leur dévotion était exemplaire, mais leur zèle l’insupportait plus que son attirance inexpliquée pour le Lieutenant Abarai. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, comme contrarié de penser une nouvelle fois à son subordonné. Ce dernier l’avait malmené plus que de coutume lors de leur entrainement, à s’agiter partout à moitié nu et à lui crier des insanités. Byakuya savait qu’il flirtait avec les limites et sentait qu’il avait passé la frontière de l’indécence. Il risquait de croupir un bon bout de temps en terre de frustration s’il ne remettait pas la main sur son foutu passeport.

 

Une fois devant les portes des bains publics, un soudain doute quant à la pertinence de son idée le frappa. Bien qu’il fût très tard, il n’était pas impossible que certains Capitaines de sa connaissance soient encore en train de mariner dans les eaux thermales, en témoignaient les _reiatsu_ puissants qu’il percevait de l’autre côté de la porte, et il n’avait aucune envie de croiser ses collègues nus. Il avait déjà donné. Combien d’années lui avait-il fallu pour se remettre du profond traumatisme qu’avaient provoqué les œillades indiscrètes de Gin Ichimaru dans les vestiaires de l’académie des _shinigami,_ des séquelles indélébiles de la formation dispensée par Yoruichi et des innombrables stigmates causés par les révélations choc sur la réalité des couples homosexuels lors de son apprentissage auprès d’Ukitake ?

 

 Ce qui ne tuait pas rendait plus fort, d’où son incroyable puissance. Mais loin d’en être reconnaissant à ses « maîtres », il leur vouait une rancune tenace. Tout bien considéré, il valait définitivement mieux pour lui qu’il ne se rende pas dans les bains réservés à l’élite du _Gotei 13_.

 

Il y avait à sa connaissance des bains à la capitainerie, moins grands et moins modernes et donc snobés par la plupart des Capitaines, lui le premier, mais il préférait largement sacrifier son confort que de se retrouver à poil devant tout une brochette d’officier aussi simplets que bruyants. Au pire, si quiconque avait le malheur de prendre un bain à la capitainerie à trois heures du matin, il lui ferait définitivement passer l’envie de parler.

 

Arrivé aux bains de la capitainerie, Kuchiki fit tomber les couches de vêtement hors de prix, ainsi que ses insignes martiaux et nobiliaires et passa une serviette autour de sa taille. Pour la première fois depuis un certain nombre d’années, il se lava seul et lorsqu’il se considéra parfaitement propre il pénétra dans l’eau brûlante. Il s’autorisa un soupir d’aise profitant de son intimité la plus totale. Ce calme absolu lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il pouvait enfin dissoudre le tourbillon de ses mauvaises pensées dans l’eau bienfaisante, diluer les images indécentes de Renji qui lui rongeaient l’esprit, noyer ses désirs inavouables, retrouver cette pureté perdue, l’une des devises de sa division... Alors qu’il renouait avec des pensées plus saines, il fut soudainement extirpé de ses pérégrinations mentales par un _reiatsu_ familier et il perçut des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ces derniers s’arrêtèrent devant la porte qui coulissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : Un heureux événement ! Rikichi arrivera-t-il à temps pour la cérémonie de mariage ? Le suspense est insoutenable…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Quand on l'attaque Byakuya contre-attaque

****  
**Chapitre 2 : Quand on l’attaque, Byakuya contre-attaque.** ****  


 

 

Le Lieutenant Abarai était plus que satisfait du duel que lui avait accordé son Capitaine. Ce dernier, bien qu’impitoyable, lui avait permis d’accroître considérablement la vitesse d’action de son _bankai,_ autant dire que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que son _taicho_ accepterait de s’entraîner avec lui et il avait d’ailleurs l’étrange impression que celui-ci s’était adouci depuis quelques temps. Au demeurant, il avait enfin le sentiment de progresser vers son objectif et rien ni personne ne pouvait lui ôter cette douce sensation de félicité. Félicité qui atteindrait son apogée lorsqu’il aurait enfin pris un bain à la capitainerie pour se détendre en bonne et due forme. Renji était d’abord passé par son appartement prendre des vêtements de rechange ainsi qu’une bouteille de saké qu’il comptait se siffler lentement en admirant les étoiles.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva à destination, il fut surpris de constater que les bains étaient occupés, et parfaitement pétrifié lorsqu’il comprit qui était là (un coup d’œil aux vêtements pliés soigneusement dans un panier dans l’entrée eut tôt fait de le renseigner). Il hésita un instant à faire demi-tour, puis estima qu’il ne faisait rien de mal. Capitaine squatteur ou non il avait amplement mérité son bain ! Il prit lui aussi une douche rapide, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et entra dans l’eau en prenant soin de poser sa bouteille de saké sur une pierre près du bord de façon à ce qu’elle soit en partie immergée. Ainsi, il pouvait tiédir naturellement l’alcool de riz, comme le lui avait enseigné Rangiku.

 

\- Rebonsoir, _Taicho ,_ lança tout de même Renji malgré la tension ambiante.

 

Kuchiki Byakuya ne répondit pas et détailla les gestes de son subordonné avec une affliction certaine. Etait-il soumis à une quelconque malédiction ou bien était-il l’objet d’une odieuse machination ? Alors que ses désirs devenaient de plus en plus irrépressibles voilà que Renji venait à lui parfaitement nu. Il sentait qu’il était sur le point de capituler et refusa cependant de déposer les armes sans avoir combattu, question d’honneur. S’il n’avait aucune envie de faire partir son subordonné, pour apprécier plus longtemps les lignes voluptueuses de son corps, il pouvait au moins le mettre mal à l’aise de façon à conserver une distance de sécurité raisonnable.

 

Lorsque le Lieutenant de la sixième division eut bien calé la bouteille, il prit place pile en face du noble qui le fixait visiblement contrarié. Abarai Renji, Prince du mauvais _timing_ et Roi des gaffes avait beau se savoir dans son bon droit, il n’avait pas le cœur à poser les questions qui le taraudaient. Evidemment, demander au grand Kuchiki pourquoi il hantait des bains de prolétaires alors qu’il en possédait sûrement de plus somptueux et que d’autre étaient réservés aux gens de sa caste équivalait à peu de chose près à jouer à la marelle dans un champ de mine ou engager une partie de tennis avec une balle imbibée de nitroglycérine. La situation était pesante, tendue. Son Capitaine ne lui avait pas décoché le moindre mot et il n’osait pas engager la conversation de peur d’essuyer une énième crise de mauvaise humeur, surtout que le regard gelé et pénétrant de son vis-à-vis avait de quoi faire trembler de froid toute une colonie de pingouins. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une solution pour dégoupiller le malaise ambiant…

 

\- Un peu de saké, _taicho_? proposa-t-il avec un sourire crispé. Je n’ai pas de verre par contre…

 

Byakuya le fixa droit dans les yeux, avisa la bouteille et poussa un long et intelligible soupir. A quoi bon lutter plus longtemps ? Cet imbécile aux cheveux rouges avait gagné depuis belle lurette.

 

\- Pourquoi pas ? consentit le noble au grand étonnement de Renji.

 

Il alla même jusqu’à se déplacer en personne pour s’assoir au côté de son _fukutaicho._ Ce dernier lui tendit la bouteille, rendu muet par l’incongruité de la situation et Byakuya but directement au goulot, sans autre forme de procès.

 

\- Haha ! Vous avez une bonne descente Capitaine ! rit de bon cœur le deuxième siège avant de boire à son tour.

 

La situation était étrange, mais le malaise s’était dissipé et Byakuya laissa tomber une partie de son masque. Ils continuèrent de s’échanger la bouteille en fixant la voute étoilée. Un soupir ou un mouvement de l’un ou de l’autre brisait par moment le silence confortable qui s’était installé. De temps à autres, Kuchiki s’autorisait une œillade en biais vers le corps nu et musclé de son vice-Capitaine. Son regard caressait les iris acajou perdus dans la contemplation du ciel, empruntait la courbe de la mâchoire pour glisser le long du cou délicieux qu’il rêvait de couvrir de baisers, de suçons et de morsures. Il admira quelques secondes les os saillants des clavicules, se demandant si son vice-Capitaine était sensible à cet endroit là, et se laissa guider par les tatouages qu’il trouvait tant vulgaires qu’appétissants, lorgnant sans honte les abdominaux sculptés. Il s’était toujours demandé jusqu’où descendaient les motifs tribaux, et avait désormais la réponse. Kuchiki n’avait plus qu’une envie : gouter la peau luisante d’humidité, soumettre ce corps qui exhalait une sensualité irrésistible. A la seconde où Renji se tournerait vers lui, il était prêt à prendre d’assaut ses lèvres ô combien tentantes.

 

Comme pour réaliser son souhait au plus vite, son Lieutenant tourna la tête dans sa direction. Dans son mouvement, une partie de son épaule fut éclairée par un rayon de lune et le Capitaine de la sixième put y découvrir une morsure monumentale... Le choc le paralysa une fraction de seconde. Visiblement, son _fukutaicho_ batifolait avec quelqu’un. Quelqu’un qui n’était pas Kuchiki Byakuya et c’était quelque peu problématique... Le plus âgé vit rouge. Qui avait osé laisser sa marque dans le creux de l’épaule de _son_ Second ? Qui possédait ce corps qu’il mourrait d’envie de conquérir ? Combien de fois cet inconnu avait-il fait l’amour avec _son_ lieutenant ?  Etaient-ils engagés dans une relation sérieuse ? Byakuya était fou de rage mais n’avait pas son mot à dire car la moindre remarque eut été déplacée. Il n’avait aucun droit de regard sur la vie privée d’Abarai, du moins pour le moment, et ce constat le mettait hors de lui. La jalousie la plus noire étira ses ramifications visqueuses de part en part, occupant tout son esprit. Malgré les émotions vives qui naissaient en lui, Kuchiki ne changea pas une seule seconde d’expression.

 

\- Un problème Capitaine ? s’enquit Abarai avec cette innocence qui le rendait fou.

 

\- Non. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Merci pour le saké.

 

Il se releva dans un bruit de ruissellement d’eau, exposant son corps pâle mais néanmoins musclés aux rayons qui lui avaient révélé une triste vérité et retourna à l’intérieur. Avant de s’engouffrer dans les douches, il glissa néanmoins un avertissement à son subordonné :  

 

\- Abarai, tu ne m’as pas vu occuper les bains de la capitainerie et je ne t’ai pas vu apporter de l’alcool sur ton lieu de travail.

 

L’interpellé se tendit, les joues en feu.

 

\- Oui Capitaine ! s’exclama-t-il avec une raideur toute martiale.

 

En quittant les bains, malgré toute la retenue dont il était capable, Byakuya ne put s’empêcher de faire claquer la porte… Son sang bouillait sans ses veines et battait ses tempes, faisant émerger des siècles d’émotions refoulées. Il désirait Renji et l’aurait par tous les moyens, force comprise, quitte à l’arracher des mains de la personne qu’il aimait. Un frisson parcourut l’échine du lieutenant Abarai.

 

**XxX**

Le lendemain matin, Renji Abarai se leva en grommelant son mécontentement à l’alarme qui lui répondit par un cri encore plus strident.

 

\- La ferme ! fit-il d’une voix lourde de sommeil en éteignant l’appareil.

 

Voilà qu’il parlait à son réveil… La nuit avait été courte. Il écarta les bras que Shûhei avait passés autour de sa taille et réveilla son _senpai_ endormi avant de se préparer pour aller à la sixième. Les souvenirs de la veille ne cessaient de le hanter et après l’avoir privé de sommeil la nuit, ils venaient danser devant ses yeux le jour. Il soupira. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux pour les nouer et découvrit son épaule et il se rendit compte de l’énorme marque de morsure que Hisagi lui avait laissée. De rage, il ne put s’empêcher de lui balancer le premier objet qu’il avait sous la main et qui n’était autre que sa brosse à cheveux. 

 

\- Hisagi ! Je veux bien être serviable et t’aider à évacuer la pression, mais merde ! Je suis pas un punching-ball !

 

\- Aïe ! C’est bon ! C’est pas comme si quelqu’un pouvait la voir, se défendit le vice-Capitaine de la neuvième division tout en pénétrant dans la salle de bain.

 

Les pupilles de Renji luisirent d’un éclat de fureur. Shûhei avait de la chance d’être hors de sa portée. L’unique personne à qui il ne voulait pas montrer cette morsure l’avait vue, sans aucun doute possible. Son Capitaine devait maintenant le prendre pour le dernier des débauchés... Comme s’il avait besoin de ça ! Il avait travaillé tellement dur pour essayer de capter son attention et avait eu tellement de mal à essayer de le faire réagir à ses propos scabreux ! Il voulait seulement le taquiner, éveiller en lui, sans avoir l’air d’y toucher, quelques pulsions endormies. Tout résidait dans la subtilité de l’approche. Si maintenant il passait pour un authentique détraqué sexuel s’en était fini du plan « séduction du plus gros glaçon du _seireitei_  ». Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas alors qu’il l’avait travaillé au corps pendant si longtemps ! Pas maintenant qu’un semblant d’intérêt pour lui s’était éveillé dans les yeux bleu-glacé.

 

 

**XxX**

 

Le fracas des lames de _zanpakutô_ jetées l’une contre l’autre retentissait dans toute la sixième division. Quelques grognements, cris et autres plaintes s’élevaient sporadiquement parmi les _shinigami_ qui s’entraînaient dur sous l’œil inquisiteur de leur Capitaine. Ce dernier ne dégainait jamais son arme lorsque cela ne s’avérait pas absolument nécessaire et seuls quelques élus avaient eu l’honneur de voir le noble à l’œuvre sur le champ de bataille. Pour la plupart, ils étaient de toute façon incapables de suivre ne seraient-ce que les déplacements de leur supérieur.

 

Cette après-midi là, Rikichi avait eu l’insigne honneur d’avoir pour _sparring-partner_ le très convoité deuxième siège de la division. Malheureusement, ce dernier semblait planer à mille lieues et ne feignait même pas de s’intéresser au combat qu’il gagnait haut la main sans même avoir à se concentrer sur les mouvements de son adversaire. Ce que Rikichi ignorait, c’était que son opposant était incapable de se défaire de l’image de son Capitaine, qu’il observait tantôt du coin de l’œil et l’imaginait tantôt dans les situations les plus improbables, impliquant sueur et gémissements lascifs. Quelle que fût l’excuse du vice-capitaine, son attitude avait cependant le don d’agacer prodigieusement le jeune _shinigami_.

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_ , que pensez-vous de cette parade ? testa Rikichi.

 

\- Très bonne, très bonne… marmonna vaguement le gradé avant de retourner à sa méditation.

 

\- Et cette attaque ? continua Rikichi.

 

\- Très efficace, bien joué…

 

_Efficace_  ? Rikichi venait de le rater d’une trentaine de centimètres au moins. Le manque total de considération de la part de l’homme qu’il admirait tant commençait à lui courir un tantinet sur le haricot. Peut-être que par un autre procédé il arriverait à capter son attention.

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_ , j’ai demandé le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi en mariage et il a dit oui.

 

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Félicitations… répondit Abarai les yeux dans le vague.

 

\- Il ne pourra malheureusement pas porter une robe blanche, mais il a dit que le rose ne le dérangeait pas…

 

Renji hocha mécaniquement la tête.

 

\- Ah, j’oubliais, Kuchiki- _taicho_ sera la demoiselle d’honneur…

 

Le vice-capitaine chevelu ne réagit même pas à l’évocation du nom de son supérieur. C’en était trop. Une veine explosa sur le front de Rikichi qui malgré tout le respect qu’il avait pour son vice-Capitaine ne pouvait plus rester de marbre. Il empoigna de toutes ses forces son _zanpakutô_ et asséna un énorme coup au lieutenant du plat de l’épée.

 

\- Arrêtez de m’ignorer Abarai- _fukutaicho_  ! hurla-t-il.

 

Renji esquiva sans mal l’attaque portée sous le coup de la colère et reprit ses esprits.

 

\- Je ne t’ignore pas, gamin ! Tu parlais de… de… Kuchiki- _taicho_  !

 

Les yeux du lieutenant s’agrandirent de surprise.

 

\- Rikichi, fit une voix glaciale derrière le plus jeune.

 

Le susnommé se pétrifia sur place et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Quant à Renji, il faisait face à son Capitaine avec un sourire crispé.

 

\- Kuchiki- _taicho_ , c’était… en fait… nous parlions de… commença Abarai.

 

\- Inutile d’en dire davantage, interrompit le noble. Rikichi, puisque tu sembles avoir un faible pour la onzième division tu iras y faire un stage de deux semaines.

 

Rikichi s’écroula, terrifié tandis que Kuchiki se déplaçait en _shunpô_ derrière Renji, à croire qu’il adorait se glisser dans son dos…

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_ , reprit-il à voix extrêmement basse tellement près de son oreille que le Lieutenant sentait son souffle tiède lui caresser la peau, de quelle manière préfères-tu être puni ?

 

Un sourire passa brièvement sur le visage du Capitaine qui effleura délicatement le lobe de son oreille, trop vite cependant pour que le commun des _shinigami_ ne puisse le voir.

 

Chaud. Renji avait horriblement chaud. Il avait parfaitement senti les lèvres de son supérieur entrer en contact avec son lobe rougi par la voix sensuelle qui s’adressait à lui. La chaleur qui y avait pris naissance se diffusa jusqu’à son bas-ventre et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait un filet de sang s’écoula d’une de ses narines.

 

_Merde !_ Pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait dans un moment pareil ?

 

\- Renji, si tu es blessé passe à la quatrième division. Rikichi, accompagne-le.

 

\- _Taicho,_ ce n’est rien du tout, je suis juste…

 

_… excité sexuellement ?_ Mieux valait ne pas crier ça sur les toits. Un regard persuasif du Capitaine fit s’écrouler toute envie de résistance.

 

\- Très bien…

 

\- A ton retour, tu passeras par mon bureau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : Le grand retour de Byakuya ! Jusqu’où ses mains baladeuses réussiront à s’infiltrer ? Le suspense est insoutenable.


	3. Chapitre 3 : l'éveil du prince sadique

****  
**Chapitre 3 : L’éveil du Prince Sadique…** ****  


 

 - Aah, soupira Rikichi en collant son mouchoir sous le nez de Renji, Kuchiki- _taicho_ n’a aucun humour…

 

\- Fais-gaffe, gamin, il pourrait t’entendre, répliqua Renji.

 

Mais il devait admettre que tout sexy qu’était son Capitaine, il ne brillait pas par sa capacité à rire. Il avait fait pourtant montre d’une étrange décontraction la veille, quand ils étaient tombés l’un sur l’autre par hasard dans les bains. A l’évocation du souvenir de cette soirée, il ne put empêcher les images d’affluer en masse dans son cerveau. Lorsque, la veille, il avait senti le _reiatsu_ de son supérieur s’éloigner des bains, Renji avait réalisé à quel point il était tendu au niveau de la ceinture.

 

Voir son supérieur dans le plus simple appareil avait déjà été un choc de taille, mais la vision du petit cul moulé de son Capitaine dans sa serviette mouillée avait provoqué chez lui une réaction inattendue. Il avait toujours trouvé son supérieur attirant et travaillait assidument à le décoincer, mais le voir en tenue d’Adam et luisant d’eau relevait de l’attentat aux bonnes mœurs. Il repensa au baiser qu’avait déposé Kuchiki sur son lobe. S’il se mettait en plus à le provoquer les choses étaient vouées à tourner mal. Il n’était qu’un homme après tout et espérait pouvoir survivre aux puissants phéromones que balançait à tout va son Capitaine avant d’échouer au huitième niveau de la prison souterraine et tenir compagnie à Aizen pour un certain nombre d’années pour le viol d’un noble de très haut rang. Son saignement de nez reprit de plus belle et il eut un vertige.

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_!

 

Il devait arrêter de s’exciter tout seul et arriver à la quatrième avant de se vider complètement de son sang. Enfoiré de Byakuya ! Quelle idée d’être aussi sexy ! Que faisait la police, bon sang ?

 

 

**XxX**

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_ , vous n’êtes quand même pas venu que pour un saignement de nez, lui demanda Hanatarô cautérisant la narine à l’aide de son _reiatsu_.

 

\- Je n’ai pas eu le choix, ordre de mon Capitaine, soupira-t-il. Il est incroyable, hein Rikichi ? Un coup il donne l’impression de se foutre totalement de ce qui peut arriver aux plus faibles et la seconde d’après il se la joue mère-poule…

 

Renji regarda en direction de Rikichiqui n’avait plus prononcé un mot depuis que Yamada était là et remarqua ses joues anormalement rouge. Un sourire entendu passa sur ses lèvres.

 

L’affaire fut rapidement réglée et Hanatarô les raccompagna jusqu’à la sortie tout en leur faisant quelques recommandations :

 

\- Prenez bien soin de vous Abarai- _fukutaicho_ et toi aussi Rikichi, d’ailleurs passe me voir quand tu veux, ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas passé un moment ensemble ! 

 

Le visage de Rikichi devint encore plus rouge et il acquiesça maladroitement. Il se dit qu’ils passeraient tous le temps qu’ils voudront ensemble quand son fameux stage de deux semaines à la onzième débutera…

 

\- A la prochaine !

 

Renji et son jeune collègue de division s’éloignèrent en silence. Lorsqu’ils furent assez loin pour que Hanatarô ne puisse pas les entendre, le vice-Capitaine ne put s’empêcher de taquiner son cadet.

 

\- Alors comme ça t’en pince pour Yamada ? lança-t-il de but en blanc.

 

Rikichi s’embrasa jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux et se mordit la langue en voulant protester. Renji partit d’un grand rire.

 

\- C’est bon, dis rien, t’es grillé. Je ne le répéterai pas, mais tu devrais respirer en sa présence histoire que personne d’autre ne remarque… 

**XxX**

Après l’entrainement des _shinigamis_ de sa division, le Capitaine Kuchiki avait pris pour habitude de faire un peu de travail administratif afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par l’océan de papier qui se déversait chaque jour sur son bureau. Alors que ses automatismes géraient l’affaire, sa pensée vagabondait bien loin des préoccupations terrestres ordinaires. Une fois de plus, il avait relâché sa vigilance et avait laissé libre cours à la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Il espérait seulement que Renji ne le repousserait pas…

 

Le noble avait mené son enquête et savait que son lieutenant vivait presque avec Hisagi Shûhei.  « Comme l’un et l’autre supportent mal la solitude, il est fréquent que l’un dorme chez l’autre, mais rien n’indique qu’ils aient une relation… disons _charnelle. » lui avait rapporté son espion._ Il se sentait quelque peu minable d’en arriver là pour obtenir des informations, mais il s’imaginait mal poser les questions qui le taraudaient à Renji. Celui-ci aurait tôt fait de l’envoyer sur les roses ou de simplement rester abasourdi à l’idée que son supérieur s’intéresse du jour au lendemain à sa vie privée. Il avait mal calculé son coup en préconisant l’indifférence !

 

Malgré le rapport de son espion, la marque de morsure parlait d’elle-même. Et bien qu’on lui eût assuré qu’Abarai ne fréquentait personne les informations recueillies s’annulaient entre elles. La bonne nouvelle était que Renji n’était pas imperméable au charme masculin. La mauvaise était que quoi qu’en dise son espion, il se passait quelque chose avec Hisagi. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer son subordonné se contorsionner de plaisir sous les coups de reins du vice-Capitaine de la neuvième division et l’entendait déjà gémir sensuellement un « senpai » désespéré au creux de son oreille. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage et son _reiatsu_ devint plus inquiétant encore que d’habitude.

 

Renji, derrière la porte, n’osait plus l’ouvrir pour entrer. Comme elle était entrebâillée, il pouvait voir que son Capitaine était à son bureau en train de remplir des montagnes de paperasse dont la vue seule lui foutait le vertige. Foirer complètement le remplissage de dossiers, que lui avait laissés Kuchiki le premier jour de son assignation à la sixième, avait été la meilleure idée de toute sa vie. Depuis lors, Byakuya n’avait plus jamais tenté de lui confier quoi que ce soit en lien avec le travail administratif.

 

Kuchiki s’attelait donc à la tâche la plus ingrate du grade de Capitaine lorsque son lieutenant entra dans son bureau, après s’être annoncé – évènement historique pour la sixième division. Mais plus que l’entrée conventionnelle du vice-capitaine, qui plaçait déjà l’entrevue sous le signe de la bizarrerie, c’était le comportement de son supérieur qui sortait le plus de l’ordinaire.

 

Plutôt que l’habituelle attitude hautaine et froide, qui consistait à agir comme si Renji n’était absolument pas digne d’intérêt, Byakuya avait interrompu son travail en cours et _regardait_ son interlocuteur. Ceci mettait d’ailleurs Abarai totalement mal à l’aise. Lui qui adorait provoquer Kuchiki avec ses propos à double-sens, afin de capter un peu son attention, s’en repentait amèrement. Ce regard perçant, affuté comme une lame de _zanpakutô_ avait quelque chose de troublant. Le Capitaine de la sixième division referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

 

\- Assieds-toi Renji, l’invita-t-il en lui désignant l’un des deux canapés qui meublaient le bureau.

 

Le susnommé y posa une fesse timide.

 

\- Ecoutez _Taicho,_ concernant ce qui s’est passé à l’entraînement, Rikichi et moi sommes désolés. Mais franchement il n’y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, deux semaines à la onzième c’est peut-être un peu dur… Quoi que ça lui forgerait le caractère… Mais pourquoi est-ce que moi aussi je dois prendre alors que je n’ai rien dit ? C’est injuste _Tai…_

Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire davantage. Sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive, son Capitaine s’était assis à côté de lui et avait emprisonné son menton d’une main. La pression exercée sur son cou l’obligea à tourner la tête, pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec une paire de pupilles bleu-glacé, brûlantes. Son autre main s’éleva au dessus de sa tête. Il en avait trop dit ? Il avait réussi à l’énerver ? Il allait se prendre une raclée pour son insubordination chronique ? Il ferma les yeux… et sentit ses cheveux relâchés tomber sur ses épaules.

 

\- _Taicho_? Qu’est-ce que… Je… J’ai… Je… Enfin… Pour… ?

 

\- La ferme Renji…

 

Abarai ne sut pas ce qui le choqua le plus : entendre un juron sortir de la bouche de son noble Capitaine ou sentir cette même bouche contre la sienne ? Ses paupières s’écarquillèrent davantage sous le coup de la surprise. La main qui avait détaché ses cheveux les caressa lentement et consciencieusement et il ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux de plaisir.

 

Malgré son apparence raffinée et délicate, Byakuya embrassait comme une bête affamée. Leurs lèvres étaient à peine entrées en contact que sa langue agressive pénétra de force dans sa bouche et vint tirer sa pareille de l’inactivité. Le plus jeune, électrisé, fut prompt à réagir et tenta de repousser le muscle humide pour rétablir sa domination. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son Capitaine qui se rétracta sous la surprise et saisit l’opportunité pour plonger sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire.

 

Il prit inlassablement d’assaut l’antre chaud et humide et à chaque fois, Byakuya semblait se soustraire à son emprise pour contre-attaquer. Quand il lui mordillait les lèvres ou la langue, le noble le malmenait encore plus, lui broyant les lèvres, piégeant son muscle velouté avec le sien. La lutte pour la domination était acharnée, sans pitié et sans aucun répit pour l’autre, de sorte que la tête du vice-capitaine commençait à lui tourner à cause du manque d’oxygène. L’excitation n’en était que plus intense.

 

Kuchiki était agréablement surpris car en plus de répondre à son baiser son subordonné semblait y prendre autant de plaisir que lui. Il adorait le sentir se débattre, encaisser ses coups de langue sans jamais ployer tout en tentant malgré tout d’imposer son rythme. Cette fougue et cette sauvagerie qui caractérisaient son lieutenant rendraient sa victoire finale d’autant plus délectable.

 

Renji était à bout de souffle, mais l’idée de céder à son capitaine sur ce terrain là le rendait malade. Il savait qu’il aurait du mal à tenir plus longtemps face à l’acharnement dont faisait preuve Byakuya. De plus son sang qui se concentrait vers son bas-ventre rendait difficile l’élaboration d’une stratégie. Il sentait que bientôt ses pulsions prendraient définitivement le pas sur sa raison. En désespoir de cause, il mit fin au baiser et renversa Byakuya sur le canapé. Ce dernier le fixait, légèrement étonné, tandis qu’il reprenait son souffle. Le Capitaine de la sixième division profita, immobile, de la vue que lui offrait Abarai. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascades pourpres de part et d’autre de son visage rougit par l’excitation et le manque d’oxygène et bientôt, un sourire en coin bourré d’arrogance passa sur son visage.

 

\- _Taicho_ , je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais vous m’avez excité.

 

Le plus jeune passa le bout de son doigt le long de la bordure du  _shihakusho_ de son Capitaine. Il arborait une expression qui avait quelque chose de dangereux, propre aux prédateurs.

 

\- Il va falloir que vous preniez vos responsabilités…

 

Son index s’introduisit sous la ceinture et il tira légèrement dessus tout en déposant un baiser sensuel sur le cou de sa proie. Malheureusement pour lui, Kuchiki était plutôt du côté des puissants carnassiers mais il autorisa toutefois son lieutenant à le toucher un peu. Il frissonna de plaisir et sentit son membre se gorger de désir sous les coups de langue habile de Renji mais ressentit plus vivement encore le besoin impérieux de reprendre le contrôle. Délicatement, il posa sa main contre la joue de son vice-capitaine et l’invita à délaisser sa gorge pour le regarder. De l’autre main, il interrompit la progression de celle de Renji vers son entrejambe.

 

\- Il y a méprise Abarai, fit-il avec une certaine autorité avant de renverser son partenaire et de le coincer sous lui. _Tu_ es celui qui cherche à me faire perdre le contrôle et _tu_ vas devoir en assumer les conséquences…

 

D’une main experte, le noble défit le _shihakusho_ de son subordonné et s’introduisit sous le _hakama_ tandis que sa bouche se posait enfin sur le torse tant convoité. Ses doigts sinuèrent avec délectation sur les tatouages, puis sur les abdominaux tandis que sa bouche s’attelait à torturer un mamelon tendre. Plus bas, la seconde main de Byakuya s’amusait à masser l’entrejambe de Renji par-dessus son sous-vêtement.

 

\- _T- taicho !_ geignit le plus jeune, la respiration sifflante.

 

Il ne voulait pas gémir et encore moins quémander des attentions plus franches, mais cette situation était insoutenable. Il sentait son excitation grimper à chaque caresse comme si son Capitaine connaissait d’avance toutes ses zones érogènes. Une nouvelle décharge de plaisir et de frustration mêlés le firent mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi s’acharnait-il à lui effleurer les bourses et lui griffer l’intérieur des cuisses ? Il était à deux doigts de rendre les armes quand Byakuya se décida enfin à passer aux choses sérieuses et à prendre son membre en main.

 

C’était bon, cette paume chaude qui couvrait son désir et le faisait grandir sous ses va-et-vient et ces doigts tout entiers voués à son plaisir. Il ne sentait plus la seconde main de son supérieur courir sur son torse, ni l’étreinte brûlante de ses lèvres sur ses tétons, mais des caresses assidues sous sa cuisse que le noble venait d’écarter. Renji réalisa qu’il y avait comme un problème et son intuition se confirma lorsqu’il sentit le majeur de Kuchiki s’insinuer entre ses fesses pour s’introduire dans son intimité. Un sourire scabreux passa sur son visage, un énorme sourire de fauve des plus inquiétants. L’heure n’était plus au badinage.

 

\- Kuchiki- _Taicho,_ commença-t-il en écartant les deux mains du plus âgé de son intimité. Je crois qu’il y a comme un malentendu.

 

Byakuya haussa un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Renji s’extrayait de son étreinte et commençait à se rhabiller.

 

\- Je ne suis absolument pas contre le fait de passer du bon temps avec vous, fit-il avec détachement. Mais ça, poursuivit-il en désignant son arrière train, c’est non.

 

\- Et comment suis-je censé te faire l’amour dans ce cas là ? interrogea le Capitaine de la sixième visiblement froissé par l’interruption des réjouissances.

 

\- Ca, ce n’est pas votre problème, mais le mien. Vous n’avez qu’à écarter les cuisses et profiter de ma technique.

 

Le deuxième siège Abarai regretta immédiatement sa réplique. Il ressentit au plus profond de lui l’aura polaire de son supérieur qui pourtant n’avait même pas froncé un sourcil. Mais même s’il savait ses paroles déplacées, il n’avait aucune envie de demander pardon. Il n’avait jamais été question qu’il donne son cul, il était un actif pur jus et Kuchiki n’avait aucun moyen de changer ça. Celui-ci se leva de son fauteuil et fit face à Renji. Ses pupilles irradiaient de colère, de frustration et d’une sorte de tristesse qui provoqua un pincement au cœur du plus jeune.

 

\- Je comprends ta réaction, Renji… soupira-t-il.

 

Il n’avait lui-même pas franchement envie d’endosser le rôle de passif et préféra ne pas brusquer son subordonné pour le moment malgré les paroles dures qu’il venait de prononcer. Kuchiki tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers le visage de son lieutenant et lui caressa la joue avant de la lui pincer.

 

\- Aïe ! _Taicho !_ s’insurgea Abarai.

       

\- … mais je suis furieux ! fit-il en plissant les paupières. Surveille tes paroles, je reste ton supérieur hiérarchique. Au prochain écart je ne serai pas si laxiste.

 

Renji mit sa main sur celle que Byakuya avait posée sur sa joue.

 

\- Je ne retirerai pas ce que j’ai dit. Je vous séduirai, _Taicho,_ et cette fois vous n’aurez d’autre choix que de me céder !

 

Un demi-sourire bien plus dangereux que n’importe quelle menace tint lieu de réponse à la provocation et Byakuya captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son subordonné.

 

\- J’ai hâte de voir ça, Renji, plus tu te débattras, plus je prendrai plaisir à te dominer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : Celui qui maîtrisera l’art de la guerre remportera la victoire, Sun Tzu. Byakuya connaissait ses classiques, quant à Renji… Le suspense est insoutenable.


	4. Chapitre 4 : « L’art de la guerre c’est de soumettre l’ennemi sans combat »

****  
**Chapitre 4 : « L’art de la guerre c’est de soumettre l’ennemi sans combat » Sun Tzu** ****  


 

 

Toute la tension sexuelle de la veille était retombée et une autre avait immédiatement pris le relais. Renji avait gambergé toute la nuit et visiblement, l’exercice ne lui réussissait pas du tout. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses muscles se tendaient sans raison et d’incompréhensibles frissons dansaient la _macarena_ sur sa peau. Dire qu’il était à vif était un bel euphémisme. Il était tendu comme le soldat prêt à jeter l’assaut sur le camp fortifié de l’adversaire, en slip de bain, armé d’un seau et d’une épuisette. Il avait été heureux de se savoir désiré par son Capitaine et c’était encore mieux si l’homme était entreprenant, mais jusqu’à présent, jamais Abarai ne s’était retrouvé dans ce genre de situation.

 

Avec son mètre quatre-vingt-huit, sa personnalité affirmée, ses grandes mains calleuses et son côté rentre-dedans, il avait toujours semblé évident à ses partenaires et à lui-même qu’il avait plutôt l’étoffe d’un actif. Comment le frêle noble pouvait espérer le plaquer contre le matelas et lui faire son affaire ? Pensait-il réellement qu’il se laisserait gentiment tripoter et gémirait avec complaisance aux caresses de Kuchiki ? Cet homme était insensé. Cependant, comment le lui faire comprendre fier et têtu comme il était ? Renji soupira. Il n’avait jusqu’à présent jamais été en posture défensive dans le jeu de la séduction et se sentait parfaitement désarmé. Trop vite à son goût, ses pas le menèrent devant le bureau du Capitaine de la sixième division, et même si toutes ses cellules lui hurlaient de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui pour sauver ses fesses, il ouvrit la porte, et entra.

 

\- Bonjour Kuchiki- _taicho_.

 

\- Bonjour Abarai.

 

Le noble ne leva pas les yeux de la circulaire qu’il examinait avec attention et Renji se sentit à la fois soulagé et tendu. Rien n’avait changé… et pourtant, il était certain que quelque chose aurait dû se produire après les évènements de la veille. Il avait l’irrépressible envie de parler de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, sans tabou.

 

_\- Taicho…_

Tout son courage avait été rassemblé dans ces trois syllabes, mais alors même qu’elles franchissaient le seuil de ses lèvres un papillon de l’enfer s’était engouffré par la fenêtre. Le lieutenant prit le message et l’insecte retourna d’où il était venu.

 

\- Demain après-midi tous les Capitaines et leur lieutenant devront se réunir à la première division. L’objet de la réunion n’a pas été précisé.

 

\- Bien.

 

Byakuya n’en dit pas davantage et reprit le cours de ses activités, laissant Renji sans la moindre instruction pour la matinée. Dans ces moments là, il en profitait généralement pour s’entrainer ou payer une visite à la onzième pour croiser le fer avec Ikkaku ce qui revenait aussi à s’entrainer. Pourtant, malgré le mal qu’il se faisait en restant dans la même pièce que son supérieur, il n’avait pas le cœur à le quitter, à s’arracher à sa présence ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. A tout moment, le sujet de leur relation pouvait être mis sur le tapis et il devait être là si Kuchiki ressentait le besoin d’en parler. Exceptionnellement, il prit le parti d’archiver les vieux rapports de mission qui occupaient un meuble entier, sous l’œil inquisiteur mais discret de son Capitaine.

 

Kuchiki ne manqua pas de noter qu’en fait, Abarai savait classer des dossiers et que très probablement, il savait également les remplir. Il s’était fait rouler comme un bleu et entendait bien obtenir réparation sous peu.

 

L’archivage lui prit toute la matinée, ainsi que l’ensemble de ses capacités réflexives, de sorte qu’il avait totalement occulté la raison de son enfermement dans les soubassements poussiéreux de la division. Il s’apprêtait à descendre son vingt-huitième carton lorsque Kuchiki daigna enfin lui adresser la parole :

 

\- Renji, tu devrais prendre une pause pour déjeuner, il est l’heure.

 

Comme pour répondre, son estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment et il reposa sa charge, gêné.

 

\- Oui _Taicho._

 

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et alla rejoindre ses amis. C’était incroyable ! Comment son Capitaine pouvait-il être aussi froid alors que la veille ses mains trifouillaient partout sous son _shihakusho_  ? Il n’avait pas usurpé sa réputation d’homme-glaçon bien qu’à ce stade là on pouvait aisément parler d’iceberg. Renji serra les poings, tentant de réprimer la colère qui lui comprimait les poumons. Il avait rêvé ? Les caresses et les provocations de la veille n’avaient été que le pur produit de son imagination débridée ? N’y avait-il personne pour confirmer l’assaut sauvage de Byakuya sur ses lèvres, son torse et même une partie de son anatomie que nul n’avait jamais osé explorer ? Il avait envie de le secouer violemment, lui et son air parfaitement calme et serein. Où était passé le Byakuya impétueux que personne, pas même lui, n’était capable d’arrêter ? Il frissonna. Finalement, il valait mieux pour son intégrité physique que la bête qui sommeillait en son Capitaine reste là où elle était. Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à canaliser le flot visqueux de cette frustration qui envahissait son corps et son esprit.

 

\- Yo Renji !  C’est quoi c’te tête de déterré ?

 

\- Ta gueule le chauve !

 

Leurs deux _zanpakutô_ se rencontrèrent, attirés l’un part l’autre comme des aimants.

 

\- C’est qui que tu traites de chauve, l’ananas coloré ? grimaça Ikkaku, inquiétant.

 

Deux veines proéminentes pulsaient sur son crâne luisant.

 

\- L’ananas va te déplumer, mon poussin ! …En fait non, pas besoin, c’est déjà fait ! Et puis c’est ma couleur naturelle tête d’œuf, tu veux que je te montre ? rétorqua Renji avec un sourire scabreux en posant la main sur la ceinture de son _hakama_ de manière suggestive.

 

Yumichika soupira, excédé du manque de raffinement de ces deux singes.

 

\- Vas-y qu’on rigole ! le provoqua Madarame.

 

Alors que Renji s’apprêtait à dévoiler ses poils pubiens devant l’assemblée, un énorme coup de pied sauté derrière la tête le stoppa dans son mouvement.

 

\- Range-ça imbécile ! C’est pas parce que tu ne la sors pas souvent que tu dois sauter sur n’importe quelle opportunité pour lui faire prendre l’air, lança froidement Rukia.

 

Elle avait le don pour toujours toucher le point sensible et le faire couler inexorablement dans les profondeurs abyssales de sa propre médiocrité. Depuis quand sa petite Rukia était devenue aussi vulgaire ? Il n’eut même pas la force de contrattaquer. Il avait une ou deux répliques salaces en rapport à sa liaison avec Shûhei, mais un regard noir de ce dernier étouffa toute envie de contestation. De désespoir, il se jeta sur son _bentô_. Tous remarquèrent sa mine préoccupée.

 

\- T’es dure Rukia, le défendit Matsumoto, des deux le plus frustré est sûrement le _crâne lisse_. Qui se laisserait toucher par un chauve de toute façon ?

 

Yumichika ne cilla pas. La discussion fusait dans tous les sens, mais contrairement à d’habitude, Renji ne prit pas part aux vannes rituelles qui pimentaient leurs réunions. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à son Capitaine, à ce qui avait eu lieu la vieille et était à deux doigts de classer le dossier dans le tiroir « fantasme » de son esprit. Il avait forcément rêvé, sinon comment expliquer l’attitude de Kuchiki- _taicho_? Pourtant, les mains qui avaient parcouru son corps avaient bien été réelles, non ? Il n’était plus sûr de rien. Sans dire mot, il retourna à la sixième division, laissant ses amis perplexes.

 

\- Renji n’a pas l’air dans son assiette, constata innocemment Kira.

 

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour cet imbécile, il se remettra d’aplombs bien vite, trancha Rukia.

 

Hisagi qui squattait assez régulièrement chez lui avait une vague idée de ce qui se tramait, mais il préférait avoir confirmation de l’intéressé lui-même.

 

 

**XxX**

La porte du bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki s’ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer une tempête à la chevelure carmine. Byakuya ne put réprimer une ébauche de sourire, son subordonné craquait enfin…

 

\- _Taicho_! Je suis désolé, mais je n’arrive plus à garder le silence ! Encore un peu et je vais devenir dingue ! s’écria le lieutenant.

 

\- Qu’y a-t-il Renji ? interrogea le noble toujours aussi maître de sa personne.

 

\- C’est justement la question que je veux vous poser ! Je n’ai pas rêvé, hier vous et moi, on s’est bien embrassés, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Sa voix avait des accents désespérés qui excitaient Byakuya malgré lui. Il réprima le sourire sadique et malsain qui tentait d’étirer ses lèvres et ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant d’abord refermer et verrouiller la porte.

 

\- C’était même un peu plus que cela, Renji, rétorqua-t-il en prenant appui sur son bureau.

 

Le lieutenant déglutit au son de son prénom prononcé avec la voix devenue horriblement chaude de son Capitaine.

 

\- Alors pourquoi rien n’a changé entre nous ? Je ne pense pas que vous êtes le genre de type à coucher pour coucher, d’ailleurs, sauf votre respect _Taicho_ , jusqu’à hier je n’étais même pas sûr que vous étiez capable d’éprouver du désir sexuel.

 

Byakuya fronça un sourcil.

 

\- Quant à moi, je suis loin d’être un moine, mais je suis fidèle, reprit Renji. Alors quelles sont les conditions pour que ne soyons ensemble ?

 

\- Qu’entends-tu par « conditions » ?

 

Le plus âgé, s’attendait à beaucoup de choses mais absolument pas à ce que Renji ne pose d’entrée de jeu des limites à leur relation. Malgré son esprit de concision et son amour des choses réglées, Kuchiki n’appréciait pas l’allusion à une espèce de contrat qui le lierait à son futur amant.

 

\- Je veux dire que je n’attends de vous ni bouquet de roses rouges à la Saint-Valentin, ni serment d’amour éternel sous les étoiles, ni promenade romantique main dans la main dans les rues du _seireitei_ … lista Renji, se moquant allégrement des clichés qu’il alignait.

 

Le lieutenant crut lire un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

 

\- Qu’attends-tu de moi dans ce cas ? interrogea celui-ci.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le vice-capitaine avec franchise. Peut-être aller boire un verre de temps en temps en votre compagnie, que vous baissiez un peu votre garde pour me permettre de vous connaître un peu mieux et puis…

 

Son expression devint plus dangereuse.

 

\- … que vous me laissiez vous faire l’amour.

 

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas Abarai ? tenta de répliquer Byakuya, mais Renji l’interrompit :

 

\- Non, _vous_ ne comprenez pas _Taicho_  !

 

En quelques pas il combla la distance qui le séparait de son Capitaine. Il passa un bras de chaque côté de sa taille pour le bloquer contre le bureau, n’hésitant pas à jouer un peu du bassin pour accentuer le contact de leurs deux corps. Le lieutenant approcha sa bouche tellement près de l’oreille de son supérieur que ses lèvres l’effleuraient à chaque mot qu’il prononçait.

 

\- _Taicho, v_ ous êtes d’une beauté indicible.

 

Renji se permit de laisser vagabonder ses doigts dans la chevelure encre.

 

\- Ce raffinement et cette grâce qui émane de vous est propre à susciter les passions les plus impures…

 

La main de Renji quitta la chevelure de son supérieur pour glisser le long de son cou.

 

\- Votre peau marmoréenne quémande les attentions de lèvres expertes, cette constitution délicate a été crée dans le seule but d’être étreinte par un corps puissant…

 

Sur ces mots il empoigna fermement les hanches de son vis-à-vis et colla davantage son bassin contre celui de Kuchiki.

 

\- … et cette bouche n’a été dessinée que pour laisser échapper les doux accords du plaisir.

 

Là, il plongea son regard dans celui impassible de Byakuya et releva son menton de la main droite, ne manquant pas de caresser du bout du pouce la lèvre inférieure du noble. Renji sentit la peau se tendre sous son doigt et la langue du noble alla en chatouiller la pulpe. Excité, Abarai ôta son pouce du passage et fondit sur les lèvres de son Capitaine. Sa langue empressée et maladroite semblait refuser de vouloir suivre ses ordres, donnant au baiser un caractère brouillon, mais sincère qui ne laissait pas Byakuya indifférent. Ce dernier avait résolu de laisser son _fukutaicho_ mener jusqu’au bout sa tentative de séduction, qui, il devait l’avouer, l’avait réellement troublé. Cependant, ce qui lui apparaissait comme une évidence ne l’était pas encore aux yeux de Renji, et il se devait de le lui faire comprendre. En une fraction de seconde, Abarai se retrouva allongé sur le bureau, envoyant par terre une pile de dossiers remplis par le Capitaine en personne, qui d’ailleurs se trouvait à présent au dessus de lui.

 

\- _Taicho_? hoqueta Renji les yeux écarquillés d’incompréhension.

 

\- Comme je le disais Renji, il y a une chose que tu ne sembles pas vouloir intégrer. Je n’ai rien de la chose délicate et fragile que tu décris. A la seconde où tu baisseras ta garde, je te dévorerai.

 

De peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, Byakuya libéra son subordonné et alla s’assoir sur son fauteuil de Capitaine.

 

\- Renji, nous sommes avant tout vice-Capitaine et Capitaine de la sixième division. Si nous devons devenir amants, la seule limite que je t’imposerais serait la suivante : dresse une barrière infrangible entre nos fonctions et notre vie privée. Pour le reste, je suis extrêmement possessif et irrationnel alors je ne peux pas te garantir que jamais l’envie ne me prendra de montrer publiquement que tu m’appartiens.

 

Byakuya avait accroché le regard de Renji et lui avait tout avoué avec une sincérité que venait confirmer la transparence de ses pupilles bleu-glacé. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler d’amour, mais le noble en connaissait parfaitement tous les symptômes. Seulement il devait faire preuve de patience et de prudence conjugués pour ne pas que son vice-Capitaine ne se sente pris au piège dans cette relation et c’était ce qu’il avait le plus de mal à mettre en œuvre. Son sentiment d’inquiétude se calma néanmoins lorsqu’il vit Renji rougir.

 

\- Je tacherai de m’en souvenir, _taicho,_ répliqua Renji en rajustant ses vêtements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : Un Renji qui ne tient pas ses promesses + un Byakuya qui tient les siennes = exhibitionnisme ?


	5. « Tel maître, tel disciple… »

**Chapitre 5 : « Tel maître, tel disciple… »**

Le calme apparent de la sixième division ne réussissait malheureusement pas à tromper quelques malicieux renards. Le Capitaine Ukitake surtout, dont les alitements forcés dus à sa maladie chronique avait rendu friand de ragots. Il fallait bien s’occuper quand deux lieutenants zélés l’empêchaient jusqu’à voir la lumière du jour de peur que celle-ci ne fasse du mal. Il avait donc développé une faculté à sentir les choses à l’instant même où elles se produisaient de sorte que personne n’était en mesure de rivaliser avec lui quand il s’agissait de déceler les plus infimes changements chez une personne. En l’occurrence, son don ne lui était d’aucune utilité puisqu’en mettant publiquement la main aux fesses de son _fukutaicho,_ Byakuya avait proclamé au monde entier ses intentions… Du moins, une partie.

 

Le grand manitou du _Gotei 13_ avait convoqué tous les Capitaines et leur Lieutenant pour une petite réunion d’information. Le chaos total, dans lequel les divisions étaient plongées depuis quelques mois, nécessitait une légère restructuration que s’était empressé d’effectuer le Capitaine Yamamoto. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu’à l’annonce de l’identité des nouveaux Capitaines. Il s’en était fallu de peu pour que le grand garçon qu’était Shûhei Hisagi ne défaille à la vue de Muguruma Kensei vêtu du _haori_ de la neuvième division. Kira Uzuru avait légèrement grimacé en apercevant la permanente d’Otoribashi Rôjûrô, alias Rose, et Hinamori avait fait preuve d’un stoïcisme exemplaire face à la dégaine de Shinji Hirako. Aucun Capitaine ne s’était réellement opposé à de telles nominations, excepté Mayuri qui considérait que la place des _Vizards_ était dans son laboratoire, mais comme à chaque fois personne n’avait pris son opinion en compte. Un sourire évocateur de Shinji aurait eu, de toute façon, tôt fait de calmer le scientifique.

 

L’ex et désormais nouveau Capitaine de la cinquième division prononça un _bref_ discours au nom des nouveaux Capitaines et on ne put en dire autant de celui du Capitaine Yamamoto qui lui succéda. Il prôna longuement la réconciliation au-delà des différents individuels, le respect et la tolérance. Il invitait chaque division à s’unir dans les moments de crise, tout en cultivant son individualité et en entretenant de saines rivalités et il sembla à Renji que son flot de parole ne tarirait jamais. Impressionné par l’impassibilité exemplaire de son Capitaine, il eut toutes les peines du monde à résister aux injonctions que lui chuchotait un démon intrépide. Il avait promis de ne jamais mêler boulot et vie privée, mais la tentation était trop forte. Prenant pour prétexte la chaleur étouffante, Renji écarta avec toute la discrétion possible les pans de son _shihakusho_ de sorte que ses pectoraux furent clairement visibles. Yamamoto, trop habité par son discours n’y prêta pas attention, ou du moins, donna l’air de ne rien remarquer. Puis, afin de pimenter les choses, Abarai, en replaçant sa main sur ses genoux, effleura l’air de rien la cuisse du noble assit à côté de lui.

 

Kuchiki fit montre d’une maîtrise de soi rare et rien ni dans son expression, ni dans son _reiatsu_ ne laissait transparaitre l’excitation qui montait en lui. Il n’attendait que la seconde où le vieux radoteur en aurait fini pour se jeter sur son subordonné auquel il avait la ferme attention d’apprendre à se tenir en société. On n’allumait pas Kuchiki Byakuya impunément, encore moins lorsque l’on ne pouvait apporter une satisfaction immédiate à ses désirs. Abarai allait prendre cher pour son audace. Enfin, la réunion s’acheva et chacun sortit dans le calme malgré l’envie collective de s’éloigner en _shunpô_ le plus loin possible. Mais à peine furent-ils sortis que Byakuya constata l’absence d’Abarai à ses côtés. Celui-ci était resté dans le couloir, à discuter avec les autres lieutenants qui lui tenaient lieu d’amis. S’il avait bien compris la teneur de leur discussion, il les invitait à venir boire un verre pour fêter la désignation des nouveaux Capitaines. Kuchiki sentit l’agacement qui le gagnait atteindre des proportions insupportables. 

 

Heureusement, les Capitaines qui avaient réintégrés leurs postes avaient eu la même idée, afin de faire davantage connaissance avec leurs nouveaux subordonnés. Par politesse, Abarai et Matsumoto déclinèrent l’invitation des anciens _Vizards_ et décidèrent d’aller enrôler Madarame et Yumichika pour venir boire avec eux. Le plus dur était de trouver le bon bar, celui dont le propriétaire ne les mettrait pas à la porte une fois leur seuil de tolérance à l’alcool piétiné et dépassé. La vice-Capitaine à la poitrine opulente connaissait déjà le lieu idéal et elle passa naturellement à la tête de l’expédition. Cependant les aventuriers n’eurent pas le temps de quitter le bâtiment que Renji se fit harponner  par son Capitaine. Avant que quiconque n’ait le temps de réagir, ils avaient disparu au détour d’un couloir. Matsumoto jugea bon de ne pas s’interposer et prit le chemin de la onzième division. Quant au tatoué, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par un Byakuya visiblement contrarié.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous prend _taicho_  ? interrogea Abarai avec un sourire provocateur, ne prenant même plus la peine de feindre l’innocence.

 

\- J’avais crû comprendre que nous passerions la soirée ensemble, répondit Byakuya sur un ton qui laissait percer une pointe de reproche malgré la retenue dont il faisait preuve.

 

\- Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir…

 

Une bouche rageuse se posa sur la sienne et lui ravit un baiser douloureux tant il était avide. Renji ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s’incurver vers le haut, n’arrivant pas à dompter son sourire goguenard. Comment un homme aussi imperturbable que Kuchiki Byakuya pouvait se laisser prendre à ses provocations les plus puériles ? Il éprouvait un incroyable sentiment de puissance et de fierté à l’idée qu’il était peut-être le seul homme capable de faire sauter les verrous du noble le plus influent du _seireitei,_ le seul capable à la fois de libérer la bête enfouie en lui et de l’asservir. Renji passa ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur pour approfondir leur baiser, tandis que Byakuya lui agrippait le postérieur de ses deux mains pour le coller contre son bassin, dans une attitude purement possessive.

 

Abarai se surprit à gémir sous les mains de son amant qui le caressait avec une urgence qu’il avait du mal à réprimer. Le plus âgé n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi un seul regard de son vice-capitaine suffisait à faire disparaître toute sa maîtrise de soi. Il pressa plus violemment Renji contre le mur, refusant de lâcher les fesses musclées, et déjà un doigt sournois tentait de s’introduire sous le tissu de son _hakama._ Leurs corps étaient tellement proches l’un de l’autre qu’il leur était impossible d’ignorer leurs érections respectives et pourtant leurs mains ne cessaient d’explorer, caresser, griffer tendrement la peau de leur partenaire. Rapidement, leur désir atteignit la limite de ce qu’ils pouvaient supporter et pourtant aucun d’eux n’était prêt à se soumettre. Profitant de son avantage, Kuchiki plongea ses deux mains dans le sous-vêtement d’Abarai.

\- _Taicho,_ on va nous voir, protesta Abarai dont la respiration erratique trahissait l’excitation.

 

Mais tout fiévreux qu’il était, il était hors de question qu’il perde sa virginité dans un couloir désert de la première division et en fait, il était hors de question qu’il la perde tout court. 

 

\- Je m’en moque, répliqua le noble avec froideur.

 

Les yeux du lieutenant s’écarquillèrent de surprise et on put y lire une certaine détresse. Il se tendit lorsqu’il rencontra le regard glacé et imperturbable posé sur lui.

 

\- J’ai fait preuve de patience et de compréhension et ça n’a pas porté ses fruits, maintenant tu vas goûter à l’autre méthode.

 

Byakuya était sur le point de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de son subordonné quand il perçut un _reiatsu_ approcher. Par réflexe, le Capitaine s’écarta, libérant le corps de son second et ce dernier remit ses vêtements en place, non sans lancer, narquois :

 

\- Heureusement que vous vous en moquez, _Taicho,_ qu’est-ce que ce serait sinon…

 

Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de la ramener, mais merde, ce qu’il était soulagé de cette interruption ! Il était prêt à vouer une reconnaissance éternelle à celui qui l’avait tiré des doigts habiles de son Capitaine. Il l’avait eu par surprise, c’était tout. Et non, il n’avait pas éprouvé de plaisir à être passif, n’en démente son érection. Byakuya ne releva pas la pique, il savait qu’il avait pris la bonne décision en se cachant d’Ukitake, qui d’ailleurs les attendait au bout du couloir.

 

\- Mon petit Byakuya ! Je t’ai cherché partout ! lança-t-il, jovial, en les rejoignant.

 

Le « petit Byakuya » effectua en _shunpô_ le chemin qui le séparait de son _senpai_ afin que Renji ne soit pas mêlé à la conversation qui allait suivre.

 

\- Je vous avez demandé de ne pas m’appeler ainsi, Ukitake-taicho, répliqua Kuchiki d’un ton franchement menaçant.

 

Le plus âgé ne s’en formalisa pas.

 

\- Allons allons Byakuya, calme-toi ! Que dirais-tu d’aller boire un verre ensemble pour se détendre.

 

\- Je regrette, j’ai d’autres projets, répondit-il en lançant un regard vers Renji.

 

 Il les avait rejoints, mais demeurait à distance respectable pour ne pas interférer dans une discussion entre Capitaines. Ukitake s’autorisa un demi-sourire, sa vue ne lui jouait donc pas des tours… Il passa le bras autour des épaules du noble et lui glissa à l’oreille :

 

\- Si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que tu molestes ton second dans les couloirs de la première division, je te conseille d’accepter ma proposition.

 

**XxX**

Renji l’avait mauvaise, vraiment mauvaise. D’abord son _Taicho_ le chauffait dans les couloirs, l’obligeant à revoir ses plans pour apaiser sa possessivité maladive. Ensuite, il le laissait en plan pour prendre un verre avec un autre Capitaine, sans donner la moindre raison valable. Il soupira. Il avait eu bien tort de penser qu’il avait une quelconque emprise sur Kuchiki, il était trop insaisissable pour que quiconque ne réclame son exclusivité. Un drôle de sentiment l’envahit, un mélange d’angoisse et de colère qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Ce n’était pas tant le fait que son Capitaine l’avait laissé en retrait qui le gênait, ils étaient entre Capitaine et il pouvait aisément comprendre que certaines choses ne le regardaient pas ; mais plutôt qu’Ukitake, tout _senpai_ qu’il était, était beaucoup trop tactile avec Byakuya pour que cela soit anodin. Etait-il possible qu’il y ait une chose qu’il ignore entre eux ? Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

 

Alors qu’il quittait la première division, il rencontra Rikichi qui se tenait tremblant devant les grandes portes. Le jeune homme tenait une lettre à la main et son regard portait alternativement sur la missive et la grande allée qu’il devait traverser. Lorsque le jeune _shinigami_ reconnu son mentor, son visage sembla s’illuminer, bien que son bras tremblait toujours :

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_  ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! s’écria-t-il en se jetant sur le vice-capitaine.

 

Ses yeux s’étaient illuminés de joie, comme lorsqu’il retrouvait une bouteille de saké pleine dans ses placards après une soirée avec Matsumoto. Renji s’attendit au pire.

 

\- On m’a dit de donner cette lettre à Yamamoto- _Sôtaicho_ si je voulais échapper au stage de deux semaines à la onzième division, est-ce que vous pourriez m’accompagner ?

 

Renji se saisit de la lettre, la lut rapidement et commença à la déchirer méticuleusement sous le regard éberlué de Rikichi.

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_  ! s’exclama-t-il impuissant, voyant son dernier espoir partir en lambeaux. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

 

Le deuxième siège resta de marbre face aux larmes qui commençaient à s’agglutiner au coin des paupières du jeune homme.

 

\- Cette lettre n’a aucune valeur. C’est une fausse, constata simplement Renji.

 

\- Comment ça ?

 

\- C’est un bizutage. T’es trop naïf Rikichi ! Et puis, entre nous soit dit, il vaut mieux passer deux semaines à la onzième que deux minutes à la première ! Allez, viens, on s’arrache ! J’ai envie de boire et tous mes potes m’ont lâché ! En guise de remerciement pour la honte que je t’ai évitée tu vas m’accompagner !

 

Abairai se saisit du col de Rikichi et le traina jusqu’à un bar non loin, où il était sûr que s’étaient rendus Kuchiki et Ukitake pour la bonne raison que c’était le seul à offrir des salles individuelles et insonorisés aux clients. Le service était cher, mais pour avoir connu la valeur de l’argent, Renji avait des économies conséquentes qui lui permettaient amplement de s’accorder ce petit extra. Après tout, il restait un gradé du _Gotei 13_  !

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_!

 

\- Arrête de brailler, je t’invite, alors ferme-la et rentre !

 

\- Bonjour, chers clients, et bienvenue ! les salua une hôtesse en kimono d’été, ce qui coupa court à toutes protestations.

 

Renji prit le relais :

 

\- Une salle pour deux s’il-vous-plaît.

 

\- Veuillez me suivre…

 

 

**XxX**

 

  - J’aimerais que vous cessiez de me faire du pied Ukitake- _Taicho_ , avertit placidement Kuchiki en vidant une coupe de saké.

 

\- Oh, c’était ta jambe mon petit Byakuya ? Désolé ! contra l’autre avec un sourire à la fois gêné et innocent.

 

Byakuya voyait clair dans son jeu, en passant, une salle particulièrement bruyante d’où provenait clairement le _reiatsu_ du Capitaine Kyoraku avait retenu son attention. A quel point Ukitake était-il désespéré pour se servir de lui dans le but de faire enrager son amant ? Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas blâmer cet homme alors qu’il était lui aussi prêt à user des ruses les plus viles pour s’approprier définitivement Abarai Renji.

 

\- Comment se porte Rukia ? Est-ce qu’elle progresse ? questionna Byakuya, imperturbable, pour changer de sujet.

 

Il s’était exprimé comme s’il ne portait pas le moindre intérêt à la chose mais qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte de passage obligé dans une conversation entre le noble Kuchiki Byakuya et le Capitaine à qui l’on avait confié sa sœur.

 

\- Très bien, très bien ! Elle produit de continuels efforts depuis la fin de la guerre et sa puissance ne cesse de croitre. Si on ne m’obligeait pas à rester alité, je m’occuperais personnellement de son entrainement.

 

\- Je vois…

 

Il n’avait d’autre souhait que celui de voir sa sœur devenir plus forte afin qu’elle soit en mesure de se défendre peu importe l’ennemi. Il savait par ailleurs que la perte de pouvoir d’Ichigo l’avait abattue, mais il n’était doué ni pour communiquer, ni pour remonter le moral et il s’en était remis à Renji qui la connaissait mieux que personne. De loin, il lui avait semblé que sa mélancolie s’était accrue, cependant il savait qu’elle refusait de se laisser aller à la tristesse. Elle avait cette force que possédaient les Kuchiki et dont il était fier.

 

\- Ecoute Byakuya, c’était très bas de te faire chanter de la sorte. Je t’assure que je ne dirai rien, mais en échange divertis-moi encore un peu. Tu sais à quel point c’est dur de rester cloitré chez soi…

 

\- Ai-je réellement le choix ?

 

Ukitake se garda bien de lui répondre que non. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : Des papillons, des shinigami bourrés et des propos graveleux.


	6. Papillons

**Chapitre 6 : Papillons**

Tout, depuis leur rencontre jusqu’à ce jour, s’était systématiquement déroulé sous le signe des ces insectes couleur encre et gracieux ; ces papillons de l’enfer que Rikichi n’arrivait pas à dompter, à l’instar de ses sentiments pour Hanatarô. La première fois qu’ils s’étaient parlé, le jeune shinigami de la sixième division avait malencontreusement piégé la tête de son confrère de la quatrième dans son filet en voulant attraper la petite bête ailée qui s’était posée sur son épaule. Quand il y repensait, il se rendait compte que c’était son cœur que Hanatarô avait capturé ce jour là. Il ne pouvait que maudire cette première impression qu’il avait laissée…

 

_\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ma présence sur la trajectoire de votre filet ! fit humblement Yamada en s’inclinant très bas._

_Rikichi n’avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute son existence._

_\- Non c’est moi qui suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir pris dans mon filet, répondit-il en s’inclinant plus bas encore. Il y avait ce papillon de l’enfer sur votre épaule que je voulais capturer et j’ai mal calculé l’angle du..._

_\- S’il-vous-plaît, ne dites pas un mot de plus ! Si mon épaule n’avait pas attirée ce papillon, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !_

_Le_ shinigami _de la quatrième division faisait preuve d’une telle souplesse qu’il défiait les lois de la nature tant il était courbé pour demander pardon. Tant d’humilité paraissait insoutenable pour Rikichi. Il attrapa Yamada par les épaules et le força à se relever._

_\- C’est de ma faute d’accord ! Alors ne vous excusez pas, par pitié ! s’emporta-t-il._

_Les yeux du soigneur s’agrandirent de surprise et il acquiesça en silence, légèrement effrayé par la réaction de l’autre_ shinigami _. Ce dernier se répandit lui-même en excuse qui ne prirent fin que lorsqu’il fut tout à fait essoufflé._

_\- C’est bon, Rikichi-san, relevez la tête, c’est très gênant de vous voir ainsi…_

_\- Vous… vous connaissez mon nom ? interrogea celui-ci, surpris._

_\- En fait j’étais l’un de vos_ kohai _à l’académie, votre énergie et votre détermination m’avaient laissé une grande impression, avoua le plus jeune, visiblement gêné._

_Rikichi ne put s’empêcher de rougir._

_\- Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû me souvenir d’un shinigami aussi mignon que toi, quel est ton nom ? fit-il en lui caressant le sommet du crâne._

Abarai Renji reposa violemment la coupe de saké qu’il s’apprêtait à descendre sur la table.

 

\- Attends, Rikichi, t’as vraiment dit ça ? La toute première fois ? l’interrompit le vice-capitaine alors que Rikichi arrivait au point culminant de son récit.

 

Le jeune _shinigami_ se prit la tête dans les mains de désespoir.

 

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris ! Je ne suis pas comme ça d’habitude ! Mais avant de m’en rendre compte j’avais dit ce truc de séducteur à deux balles !

 

Rikichi en avait les larmes aux yeux.

 

\- T’es pitoyable ! Tomber amoureux si vite ! Il ne t’a fallu que quelques compliments ! se moqua le lieutenant de la sixième division. Si je te dis que t’es le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus courageux de tous les _shinigamis_ du _seireitei_ , tu vas tomber amoureux de moi ? Hein Rikichi ? fit-il en renversant son _kohai_ sur les tatamis.

 

L’alcool qu’ils buvaient tranquillement depuis près d’une heure commençait à faire son effet, et l’un et l’autre n’étaient plus vraiment eux même. Rikichi tentait de se débattre tandis que son aîné se délectait des suppliques et des joues rougies de sa victime. Mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à pousser la blague plus loin, un énorme _reiatsu_ le paralysa sur place. La porte de la pièce privée du bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient coulissa pour laisser apparaître un Capitaine de la sixième division hors de lui. A ses côtés se trouvait le Capitaine Ukitake, qui tentait de camoufler son rire derrière la manche de son _haori_. 

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho,_ je te prie de bien vouloir cesser de faire honte publiquement à ma division.

 

Son regard lançait des éclairs et Renji se serait volontiers fait foudroyer sur place si l’alcool ne l’avait pas rendu plus téméraire qu’à l’accoutumé.

 

\- Allons allons _Taicho_  ! Détendez-vous et venez prendre un verre avec nous ! Rikichi me racontait ses déboires amoureux.

 

Kuchiki était à deux doigts de sortir son bankai. Renji se foutait de sa gueule ? A batifoler avec un autre juste sous ses yeux et oser, en plus, défier son autorité devant un Capitaine ? Il voulait mourir ? Non, la mort n’était pas un châtiment assez cruel. Il allait lui ravir sa virginité de force et le tuer ensuite. Non ce n’était pas encore suffisant… Ses mains se crispèrent sur la garde de son _zanpakutô_ , seul indice de la colère dont on ne pouvait absolument pas lire la moindre trace sur son visage.

 

\- Abarai- _fukutaicho_! s’exclama Rikichi, qui, lui, avait décuvé instantanément à la vue de son Capitaine. Je doute que ce genre d’histoire n’intéresse nos Capitaines, ils ont sans doute d’autres affaires bien plus importantes à régler…

 

Il n’osa même pas regarder les deux haut-gradés en face tandis qu’il s’extrayait de l’étreinte de Renji et reprenait une position décente. Cependant Ukitake, bien trop amusé par la situation, ne put résister à l’envie de mettre Byakuya dans l’embarras :

 

\- Merci pour votre invitation ! Ce serait un immense plaisir pour moi si je pouvais t’aider dans tes problèmes de cœur…

 

\- Rikichi, précisa le jeune _shinigami_.

 

\- … Rikichi-kun, donc, dis-nous tout…

 

Rikichi reprit son histoire depuis le début, non sans lancer un regard noir à son _senpai_. De son côté, Byakuya faisait de même avec le sien qui ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais ne pouvait pas laisser un Renji éméché dans la nature. Qui était en mesure de prévoir ce dont il était capable ?

 

_\- Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû me souvenir d’un shinigami aussi mignon que toi, quel est ton nom ? fit-il en lui caressant le sommet du crâne._

_Il crut voir son_ kohai _rougir, mais n’en était pas bien sûr. En revanche, celui-ci lui sourit tendrement._

_-Je suis Hanatarô Yamada, de la quatrième division. Si jamais vous avez besoin de soin, n’hésitez pas à me demander._

_Puis, il attrapa le papillon de l’enfer qui s’était posé plus loin et le remit à Rikichi._

_\- Tenez…_

_\- Tu peux me tutoyer, et appelle-moi Rikichi._

_Hanatarô lui sourit timidement et prit congé, l’invitant une nouvelle fois à lui rendre visite quand il le désirait._

 

Abarai soupira, visiblement déçu, alors qu’il servait une coupe de saké à son Capitaine.

 

\- C’est tout ?

 

\- Désolé, je n’ai jamais dit qu’il s’agissait d’un récit intéressant… répliqua Rikichi dépité.

 

\- Au contraire, au contraire, c’est on ne peut plus intéressant ! fit gaiement Ukitake.

 

Il tendit sa coupe à Renji qui le servit également. Le pauvre _shinigami_ était tellement fait qu’il en versa la moitié à côté.

 

\- Ce Hanatarô Yamada, c’est bien le _shinigami_ qui avait tenté de sauver Rukia ?

 

\- Oui, et il a aussi soigné Abarai- _fukutaicho_ , lorsque…

 

Le noble posa un regard glacial sur Rikichi qui n’avait plus la force de continuer son récit.

 

\- Lorsque… ? insista Ukitake.

 

\- Lorsque Kuchiki- _taicho_ m’a mortellement blessé, acheva Renji l’air sombre.

 

Le souvenir semblait l’avoir aidé à dessaouler et Kuchiki sut que cette conversation prenait la pire direction possible. Est-ce que son _senpai_ le faisait exprès ? Pouvait-il réellement y avoir tant de sadisme derrière ce sourire innocent ? Le scenario de la soirée virait à la catastrophe. Byakuya tablait sur l’ébriété de son lieutenant pour profiter de ses charmes et maintenant qu’il était de nouveau sobre, il n’avait plus l’ombre d’une chance. Pire, l’évocation de leur duel, qu’avait perdu Abarai, devait avoir éveillé son sentiment de fierté bafouée et il était certain qu’il serait encore moins enclin à lui céder. Kuchiki n’avait plus qu’un as dans sa manche. Il prit une grande inspiration et…

 

\- Abarai, je suis sincèrement navré de ce qui s’est passé ce jour là… Si une telle situation devait se produire à nouveau, jamais plus je ne brandirai ma lame contre toi…

 

La carte du repentir sincère était posée. Il leva les yeux vers son subordonné pour jauger l’effet de sa déclaration. Il n’aurait pu en avoir de meilleur… Le visage de Renji était rouge, son regard fuyant et il ne pouvait cesser de frotter nerveusement l’arrière de son crâne.

 

\- _Taicho…_

 

L’émotion du vice-capitaine était telle qu’il était incapable de dire quoi que ce fût… Jackpot ! Même Ukitake n’avait pas le cœur à casser l’ambiance, ou peut-être étaient-ce les éclats de voix d’un Kyoraku bourré non loin qui avaient arrêté son mode « sadique », ou venait au contraire de l’activer… Le sourire d’Ukitake s’élargit à la Gin et il s’excusa auprès de l’assemblée avant de s’en aller. Shunsui allait passer un mauvais quart d’heure…

 

\- Rikichi, fit le noble une fois qu’il fut sûr qu’Ukitake ne reviendrait pas, si tu répètes à quiconque ce que je vais te dire, personne ne sera en mesure de reconstituer tes restes.

 

\- Oui, _Taicho_! assura le jeune _shinigami_ , d’une voix tremblante.

 

\- Ce Hanatarô ne semble pas particulièrement futé. Invite-le à boire, fais-le dormir chez toi et fais-lui son affaire… Maintenant si tu pouvais bien nous laisser…

 

Rikichi ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois et ce fut presque en courant qu’il quitta le bar. Abarai Renji menait une vie dangereuse, et c’était sans doute pourquoi il était devenu si fort. Un mélange de crainte et d’admiration pour son vice-Capitaine le gagna. Si Abarai pouvait tenir en respect Byakuya Kuchiki, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que lui ne puisse séduire Hanatarô…

 

Lorsque Rikichi quitta la salle privée, la tension latente devint presque palpable. Les deux prédateurs se jetèrent un regard plein de défi.

 

\- Alors c’est ça votre stratégie, _Taicho_?

 

Il avait mis ce qu’il fallait d’arrogance dans la prononciation du titre de son aîné pour que ce dernier sente son sang bouillir.

 

\- Vous comptez me faire boire, m’amener chez vous et me faire mon affaire ?

 

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je n’y ai pas pensé, avoua Byakuya d’une voix chaude en s’approchant sensiblement de son subordonné. Mais il en faut plus pour vous faire perdre la tête Lieutenant Abarai…

 

Il venait de le vouvoyer là, non ? Et pourquoi ça lui donnait si chaud ? La main de son Capitaine se posa sur sa cuisse et une seconde plus tard il avait le plafond en ligne de mir. Immédiatement après les pans de son _shihakusho_ étaient écartés pour laisser passer une bouche avide sur son torse.

 

\- Vous êtes un rapide Kuchiki- _taicho_ , je pensais qu’un noble de votre trempe aurait plus de manières…

 

La provocation fit mouche et le noble se redressa. Dans son mouvement, la pointe de ses cheveux caressa agréablement un pectoral de Renji qui ne put s’empêcher de frémir.

 

\- Oh, rétorqua le plus âgé, je ne pensais pas qu’un singe du _rukongai_ se souciait de ce genre de choses…

 

\- _Taicho_ , vous êtes insultant et vous m’avez coupé l’envie, soupira Abarai en tentant de se redresser.

 

Cependant, le Capitaine l’interrompit dans son geste et le bloqua sur les tatamis.

 

\- Tu ne comprends pas, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

 

Comment l’aurait-il pu d’ailleurs ? Pouvait-il se douter que pour Byakuya ce lieu si redoutable était celui qui avait vu naître les personnes les plus importantes de son existence ? Qu’Hisana, Rukia et lui faisaient parti des rares personnes dont il se préoccupait et qui pouvaient avoir du pouvoir sur lui ?

 

\- Mon épouse était du _rukongai_ …

 

Il ne put en dire davantage et se releva, prêt à partir. Pourtant, une fois sur le seuil, Renji passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Ses mains tremblaient et son souffle contre sa nuque était erratique, preuves du trouble qui l’agitait.

 

\- Je suis désolé, _taicho_! Buvons ensemble, comme la dernière fois… Quand vous serrez ivre je vous inviterai à venir à la maison et après je m’occuperai de vous…

 

Une ébauche de sourire passa sur le visage du Capitaine de la sixième division et il se retourna lentement avant de répliquer :

 

\- A moins que je ne sois plus rapide…

 

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec toute l’agilité d’un Capitaine et emprisonna son menton pour prévenir toute envie de fuir. Sa langue força l’entrée et attaqua sans relâche sa semblable, ne laissant pas la moindre ouverture, tandis que ses mains s’affairaient à dévêtir son lieutenant. Renji avait raison. Il avait beau se targuer d’être un noble, il devenait bête dès lors que le désir le gagnait. Ses mains découvrirent la peau tatouée de son subordonné et ne cessèrent de la parcourir du bout des doigts alors que leurs bouches refusaient de se séparer.

 

Son lieutenant d’ordinaire agressif, ne semblait plus réussir à gérer le flux de son désir. Il demeurait tendu, les doigts crispés au col de son _haori_ , comme s’il en voulait plus tout en craignant de ne pas être en mesure de supporter les assauts du brun. D’ailleurs ceux-ci ne discontinuaient pas. Abarai sentait sans rien pouvoir faire ses vêtements tomber un à un et les mains habiles caresser délicieusement son corps. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il n’avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier l’excitation qui embrasait son corps. Il était déjà dur lorsque Byakuya le plaqua contre le mur et sa nudité ne pouvait rien cacher de son émoi.  Le Capitaine, sans pitié, passa un genou entre les cuisses nues et libéra enfin les lèvres de son subordonné.

 

\- _Taicho…_ gémit Renji, le souffle court, vous êtes un animal…

 

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire étira les lèvres du noble.

 

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il en plantant ses dents dans le cou du lieutenant.

 

\- Vous n’en avez pas l’air, on dirait même que vous vous vengez s…

 

Renji ne put finir sa phrase, la langue brûlante qui passa sur sa morsure fit naître tout un clan de papillons dans son estomac. Il fut choqué de ressentir autant de plaisir et n’eut pas le temps de s’en remettre. Byakuya glissa une main entre ses cuisses et empoigna son désir, prêt à le soulager. Le vice-capitaine se cambra légèrement, agrippant plus fort encore les vêtements du plus âgé.

 

\- Je-je refuse de … perdre Capitaine, articula-t-il avec peine alors que les mouvements sur son membre ne cessaient de gagner en intensité.

 

\- Tu ne perds rien du tout… susurra Byakuya à son oreille. Tu as tout à gagner en te soumettant à moi…

 

Le noble posa un genou à terre.

 

\- Ecarte les cuisses et profite de ma technique…

 

Il embrassa l’extrémité et retraça le contour du membre pulsant avant de le prendre en bouche. Il était déterminé à faire ployer Renji définitivement sous ses caresses, sauf que…

 

\- _Taicho_ , arrêtez s’il-vous plaît ! C’est pas votre truc la fellation, c’était meilleur avec vos doigts…

 

Byakuya était humilié…

 

\- Excuse-moi de n’avoir pas pratiqué ce genre de chose avant.

 

… et vexé.

 

\- _Taicho_  ! Je ne voulais pas vous heurter ! Et d’ailleurs je préfère un million de fois votre maladresse. Si vous aviez été aussi doué pour ça que le reste ma fierté d’homme ne s’en serait jamais remise…

 

Oh, alors il reconnaissait quand même ses talents ? C’était un bon début… Abarai saisit la main de son Capitaine et la mena jusqu’à sa verge.

 

\- Finissez, s’il-vous-plaît et je vous enseignerai le reste…

 

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais il serait plus sage de faire ça… ailleurs…

 

\- Vous n’avez pas de cœur Capitaine ! grommela Renji en se rhabillant.

 

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il le laissait dur et inassouvi. Un sourire un peu pervers lui mangea néanmoins le visage.

 

\- On va chez moi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : De la friction ! Et de la friture aussi...


	7. A vos Zanpakutô

**Chapitre 7 : A vos Zanpakutô** **  
**

Les rues du _seireitei_ étaient désertes et plongées dans les ténèbres. Son corps tremblait, secoué d’innombrables frissons. Renji se fit plaquer une nouvelle fois contre un mur, près de la porte d’entrée de son appartement, tandis que son Capitaine s’attelait à réchauffer sa peau à l’aide de son propre corps. Ses lèvres délicates erraient dans son cou, tandis que ses doigts fins et souples s’étaient déjà introduis sous son _shihakusho_. Les mains puissantes de Kuchiki étreignaient ses hanches et menaçaient de glisser sur ses fesses à tout moment. Lui, n’arrivait à rien d’autre qu’à haleter, s’accrochant désespérément au _haori_ du Capitaine de peur que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui. Qu’avait donc fait le noble pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il était tellement dur qu’il était à prêt à jeter toute sa fierté aux orties pour supplier son amant de le soulager.

 

\- _Taicho_ … gémit-il malgré lui.

 

Renji avait honte. Il n’était visiblement plus lui-même lorsque son Capitaine le touchait et il craignait de découvrir jusqu’où il pouvait s’humilier pour obtenir satisfaction. Il rassembla ce qu’il lui restait de fierté et repoussa doucement Kuchiki.

 

\- Laissez-moi ouvrir, _Taicho_ , demanda-t-il avec douceur pour ne pas heurter le noble et sa susceptibilité démesurée.

 

Celui-ci se sépara du corps de son lieutenant à regret, boudant presque comme un enfant à qui l’on refuserait la sucrerie promise pour bonne conduite. Abarai se mit à rougir, sentant naître en lui une émotion qui jusqu’alors lui était inconnue. Un mélange de tendresse et d’une excitation piquante qui faisait palpiter son petit cœur et le rendait faible. Si Byakuya se mettait à devenir si transparent en sa présence, il n’était plus sûr d’avoir assez de volonté pour lui résister. La main tremblante, il se saisit de la clef de son appartement, mais alors qu’il l’insérait dans le verrou, il se rendit compte de deux choses : d’abord, la porte était déjà ouverte, ensuite, il pouvait sentir l’agréable fumet d’un plat de riz frit, la spécialité de Shûhei. Il se retourna brusquement vers son Capitaine qui scannait sans vergogne son postérieur et balbutia maladroitement ses excuses :

 

\- Je suis désolé, _Taicho_ , mais il semblerait que mon… mon _colocataire_ soit rentré…

 

_Colocataire_ sonnait bizarre, mais ça présentait autrement mieux que _sex-friend_ , Abarai n’était pas suicidaire.

 

Kuchiki perçut l’hésitation dans le ton de sa voix et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, puis préféra reporter l’interrogatoire à plus tard. Il n’était qu’un homme après tout, et il lui arrivait à lui aussi de subordonner les questions vitales aux besoins de sa ceinture.

 

\- Allons chez moi dans ce cas.

 

Renji se tendit. Entrer au manoir Kuchiki ? Aller baiser avec son Capitaine sous le toit de ces culs-serrés de nobles ? Fuir au beau milieu de la nuit pour éviter de croiser les regards dédaigneux ? Risquer de tomber sur Rukia au passage ? Très peu pour lui. Surtout que si Shûhei était chez lui, c’était que quelque chose d’important s’était produit et délaisser son vieil ami pour tirer un coup ne faisait pas partie de son mode opératoire.

 

\- Je ne peux pas, désolé. Pas maintenant.

 

Byakuya ne répondit rien, mais laissa échapper un peu d’un _reiatsu_ menaçant qui traduisait sa colère. Renji déglutit, il se sentait horriblement mal.

 

\- Je suis vraiment navré, Kuchiki- _taicho_ , peut-être que tout ça va un peu trop vite…

 

Il venait réellement de dire ça ? De se la jouer midinette prude qui ne couche pas le premier soir après tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà fait ? Il avait envie de se coller un poing dans la mâchoire et pour tout arranger, il entendit Zabimaru glousser. Pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher de continuer :

 

\- Peut-être qu’on devrait prendre le temps de mieux se connaître avant de franchir une nouvelle étape ?

 

Il suait abondamment et était incapable de regarder Kuchiki dans les yeux à mesure qu’il débitait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 

\- Peut-être qu’on devrait attendre que l’un de nous deux se sente prêt à assumer le rôle de passif et peut-être que…

 

Byakuya lui coupa la parole, visiblement hors de lui, à la fois profondément énervé, frustré et dégouté :

 

\- Peut-être que tu préfères te faire sauter par Hisagi Shûhei.

 

Il disparut en _shunpô_ , craignant de devenir violent s’il restait encore en compagnie de son subordonné. Ce dernier n’en eut pas moins la sensation de s’être pris une droite magistrale.

 

\- Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

 

_\- C’était finement joué Renji…_

\- La ferme serpent-babouin de mes deux !

 

Il rentra chez lui en claquant la porte de rage. Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir avoué clairement que malgré tout, il ne voulait pas passer à la casserole même s’il était tendu comme un arc ou que sa volonté avait vacillé. Et en même temps, il avait la vague impression de s’être fait traiter de gigolo par son Capitaine. Classe... Alors qu’il allait laisser libre cour à sa colère sur son _colocataire_ , il buta contre une bouteille de saké vide. Le délicieux fumet se changea en odeur âcre de brulé et il se précipita dans la cuisine pour éteindre sur la casserole. Hisagi Shûhei avait bu et Hisagi Shûhei avait l’alcool mauvais. La soirée de Renji était loin d’aller en s’arrangeant…

\- Hisagi, donne-moi cette bouteille !

 

\- Comme tu veux ! Prends-là. Prends-tout ce qui m’appartient. De toute façon qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je me lève tous les matins, pourquoi je fais ce foutu boulot de merde, dans cette division de merde, avec ses Capitaines de merde. Je me fais toujours trahir par les personnes en lesquelles j’ai le plus confiance.

 

Abarai lui enleva doucement la bouteille des mains et Shûhei se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 

\- Toi aussi tu vas me trahir Renji ? Tu vas me laisser tomber comme Tousen ? Kira ?

 

\- Oï, oï, doucement Shûhei, quand est-ce que Kira t’a trahi ? demanda Renji en s’asseyant à côté de lui.

 

\- Il s’était rapproché de moi après le départ de nos Capitaines et je pensais… Enfin tu vois quoi ! Mais il n’a d’yeux que pour Hinamori.

 

Le lieutenant de la sixième division ne put réprimer un demi-sourire.

 

\- La population homo au mètre carré est particulièrement élevée ici parce qu’il y a peu de femmes et qu’on vit dangereusement, mais même si Kira à l’air d’en être, son béguin pour Hinamori date de l’académie et tu le sais très bien. C’est pas ça qui te mets dans des états pareils, y’a autre chose.

 

Hisagi ne répondit rien et cala sa tête contre ses genoux. Abarai put voir ses oreilles rosir. Il se félicita pour avoir touché juste, mais ne brusqua pas non plus son ami. S’il désirait se confier il était là, s’il voulait simplement un peu de soutien il était là aussi. Ils ne se sentaient pas l’âme de jeunes filles en fleur pour avoir d’interminables discussions larmoyantes sur  leur vie sentimentale et même l’être de raison qu’était le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division préférait laisser parler son corps quand c’était nécessaire. Pourtant, cette fois, il ressentait le besoin de se délester de ce bloc qui lui comprimait les poumons. Il avait tellement honte…

 

_Après la réunion, les nouveaux Capitaines avaient décidés d’inviter leurs nouveaux lieutenants à venir boire un verre avec eux afin de faire plus ample connaissance. La démarche était peu conventionnelle, mais pas vraiment étonnante, dans la mesure où des liens de confiances devaient se retisser après avoir été rudement ébranlés par les derniers évènements. Au départ, l’idée ne lui avait pas déplu. Il pensait qu’en se fondant dans le groupe, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur Muguruma Kensei sans avoir à trop se dévoiler lui-même. Entouré de ses amis, il se sentait capable de gérer son stress et de maintenir l’illusion de son_ self-control. _Il ne se doutait pas qu’au premier carrefour, chaque Capitaine prendrait une direction différente, suivi par son lieutenant._

_Shûhei avait jeté un regard surpris à Hinamori et Kira qui lui renvoyèrent son propre étonnement, mais ne protestèrent pas. Après tout, chaque Capitaine avait sa propre façon d’administrer sa division. Un entretien individuel n’avait rien de surprenant. Hisagi, cependant, avait envie de hurler son inconfort. Le héros, l’exemple qui avait contribué à forger la personne qu’il était aujourd’hui se trouvait devant lui, ouvrant la marche d’un pas assuré. Il avait fait tant d’effort pour devenir un_ shinigami _puissant et respecté. Il avait lutté avec acharnement contre lui-même pour vaincre son naturel timoré et lâche. Il avait réussi à faire de sa faiblesse une force, et pourtant, maintenant qu’il se trouvait près de lui, il se sentait à nouveau comme le morveux pleurnichard qu’il avait été cent ans auparavant._

_Tout son corps tremblait, et il n’osait prendre la parole de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse. Tout ce qu’il était apte à faire était de suivre son nouveau Capitaine et tenter de calmer son_ reiatsu _qui se montrait beaucoup plus démonstratif que lui. Il était tellement tendu par la présence de Muguruma qu’il n’entendait plus les moqueries de Kazeshini. Chaque pas lui semblait une épreuve surhumaine, chaque respiration devenait une victoire sur le flux de stress qui le ravageait. L’homme voulait fuir, et en même temps l’enfant qui sommeillait en lui ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de son modèle._

\- C’est vraiment la honte d’appartenir à une gonzesse pareille, persiffla Kazeshini.

 

\- Tais-toi, répliqua intérieurement Shûhei. Comment un atrophié des sentiments comme toi pourrait comprendre ce que je ressens ?

 

\- Faut bien que je compense ton hypersensibilité de fillette !

 

\- Tch, t’as vraiment réponse à tout, enfoirée de machine à tuer.

 

\- Hahaha, merci pour le compliment ! Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te donner un conseil : lâche-toi, pour une fois. Joue franc jeu, saute lui dessus, t’es tellement frustré que ton _hakama_ va exploser.

 

Hisagi s’enflamma instantanément :

 

-La ferme ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses, bon sang !

 

\- Hahahahaha ! Applique-tes propres conseils ! Je sais à quel point ton petit cul délaissé est en manque…

 

\- Je ne suis pas… commença à s’insurger Shûhei avant d’entrer en collision avec le dos massif de son Capitaine.

 

_Il avait été tellement pris par sa discussion avec son_ zanpakutô _qu’il en avait oublié toute l’anxiété qui l’avait saisi quelques minutes à peine auparavant._

_\- Oï, fais attention, je te trouve bien distrait. On m’avait dit que t’étais plutôt du genre sérieux, constamment sur tes gardes… révéla le nouveau Capitaine de la neuvième division._

_\- Pardonnez-moi, Muguruma-sama._

_Kensei soupira._

_\- Laisse tomber cet honorifique, il me fout mal à l’aise. Et comme on se met au point sur les noms, tu peux me rappeler le tien ? J’ai vraiment une mauvaise mémoire pour ces trucs là…_

_Le vice-Capitaine fut frappé d’un sentiment aussi violent qu’étrange. Il avait la sensation floue de s’être fait trahir mêlée au constat amer de n’être qu’une personne insignifiante pour son héros. Il se sentait effroyablement stupide pour avoir eu l’orgueil d’imaginer que Muguruma avait pu se souvenir de lui. Comme si un marmot pleurnichard pouvait marquer l’esprit d’un Capitaine du_ Gotei 13 _! Sa gorge devint instantanément sèche, mais il répondit néanmoins avec assurance._

_\- Mon nom est Hisagi Shûhei, Muguruma-_ taicho.

 

_Quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le sourire amusé et le soupir de lassitude passa sur le visage de Kensei. Hisagi n’était sûr de rien._

_\- Shûhei, hein ? Allez entre que je te paie un verre !_

_Il le poussa à l’intérieur du bar devant lequel il s’était arrêté et commanda de l’alcool pour deux, avant de parler boulot._

Renji avala une rasade de saké, essayant de rassembler les divers éléments qui pourraient éventuellement le mener à la compréhension de son _senpai._

 

\- T’es en train de te mettre minable parce Muguruma- _taicho_ , ne se souvient pas de toi ?

 

\- Il n’y a pas que ça, Renji ! J’ai un putain de _69_ tatoué sur la joue ! Et il agit comme si c’était la première fois qu’on se rencontrait ! s’emporta Shûhei tout en conservant le visage plaqué contre les genoux. Il reprit, la voix un peu brisée : et ma fierté bordel ? Ca fait cent ans Renji. Ca fait cent ans que je cherche cet homme ! Et maintenant que je l’ai trouvé tout est à refaire !

 

Abarai glissa sa main dans la chevelure noire de carbone et y fourragea doucement pour apaiser Shûhei.

 

\- Tu devrais en être heureux… Laisse le gamin chialeur au passé et montre-lui qui est véritablement Hisagi Shûhei !

 

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête, ému, mais maître de lui-même.

 

\- Tu devrais écouter Kazeshini de temps en temps ! Le Shûhei viril et entreprenant que je connais est trop bandant pour qu’on lui résiste. Le rentre-dedans est la meilleure approche pour un type franc et direct comme Muguruma- _taicho._

 

Le plus âgé acquiesça en silence, si Renji aussi le disait, peut-être que l’idée n’était pas si mauvaise…

 

_\- Je vois à quel point tu tiens compte de mes conseils, bouda Kazeshini, blessé dans son orgueil._

_\- La dernière fois que je t’ai écouté, j’ai failli crever, constata froidement Shûhei._

_\- Pas faux…_

 

A côté, Renji but une nouvelle fois au goulot et le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division réalisa qu’il avait complètement vidé la bouteille.

 

\- Hey ! Toi aussi vas-y mollo ! T’as des problèmes avec Kuchiki- _taicho_? interrogea-t-il, de nouveau sobre.

 

Le plus jeune se tendit.

 

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Abarai franchement surpris.

 

Le propriétaire de Kazeshini s’en serait presque sentit insulté.

 

\- Hier, au déjeuner tu étais étrange. A la réunion de tout à l’heure, tout le monde a remarqué ton petit manège avec Kuchiki- _taicho_. Sans compter la scène de ménage devant la porte. J’étais, certes, bourré, mais pas sourd.

 

\- Okay, là je suis carrément gêné.

 

Les joues rosies par l’alcool prirent une vive teinte carmine.

 

\- Non, c’est moi. Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi. J’ai foiré, je suis désolé. Si tu veux, je peux aller lui dire qu’on n’est pas ensemble et qu’on n’a jamais couché tous les deux. Ce qui est vrai puisqu’on n’est jamais allé plus loin que la masturbation…

 

\- Non, non, surtout pas ! s’écria Renji. Même si tu lui disais qu’on s’est juste tenus par la main il pourrait mal le prendre. En fait, il est très possessif.

 

\- Ah…

 

Shûhei ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus, en y réfléchissant bien, ça collait à l’image qu’il se faisait de l’homme. Il voyait un type puissant gardant jalousement ses biens, tirant toute sa fierté de l’ordre qu’il faisait régner autour de lui et en lui, protégeant jusqu’à la mort les choses qui lui sont chères sans jamais céder à la tentation du sentimentalisme.

 

\- … Et il veut dominer, avoua finalement Abarai, tellement rouge qu’on ne distinguait plus son visage de sa chevelure.

 

-Ah…

 

\- Comment ça « Ah… » ? C’est tout l’effet que ça te fait ? s’emporta le lieutenant de la sixième division en voulant se jeter sur celui de la neuvième.

 

Hisagi bloqua ses deux bras et une bataille pour faire chanceler l’autre s’engagea.

 

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas être surpris ! rétorqua Shûhei. Mais franchement, avec sa personnalité tu t’attendais à quoi ?

 

\- Je sais pas ! Mais pas à ça en tout cas !

 

\- Renji, tu es trop naïf, énonça placidement le manieur de Kazeshini en reversant son adversaire sur le dos.

 

Il immobilisa ses bras au dessus de sa tête et s’assit sur son bassin pour l’empêcher de se débattre.

 

\- Oï ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous Shûhei ? s’enquit Renji qui n’appréciait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

 

\- J’ai envie de te montrer que ça ne te déplaît pas tant que ça de te faire dominer…

 

A peine Hisagi eut-il fini de parler qu’il écarta les pans du _shihakusho_ de son vis-à-vis. Renji éclata de rire :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de…

 

Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par un long frisson provoqué par les doigts glacés de Shûhei sur sa peau. Seule sa main droite errait lentement sur son torse, ralentissant parfois sur quelques obstacles que le lieutenant de la neuvième division semblait être le seule à voir.

 

\- Il n’y est pas allé de main morte, siffla le brun, admiratif.

 

Ses doigts avaient cessé de parcourir sensuellement sa peau pour l’examiner de manière plus médicale.

 

\- Huit suçons, d’innombrables marques de griffures et une morsure dans le cou… à l’emplacement exact où j’avais laissé la mienne… Il est fou de toi, diagnostiqua Hisagi en relâchant son cobaye.

 

Celui-ci détourna le regard pour cacher son visage marqué par l’embarras. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de l’affection de son Capitaine et en était très flatté, mais pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui céder. Quoi de plus normal après trois jours de relation ? Il devait avouer que s’il s’était agi de prendre le noble, il n’en aurait rien eu à faire que leur relation eût six mois ou trois minutes, il l’aurait fait sans se poser de question. Donner de sa personne était différent et d’autant plus difficile pour lui en raison de sa fierté. Certes, celle de Kuchiki était au moins aussi grande que la sienne, cependant, attirance physique ou non, ses objectifs n’avaient pas changés.

 

Le Capitaine de la sixième division était avant tout son rival. Il était sous ses ordres au boulot et n’avait nullement envie de tomber sous le joug du noble en dehors de ses heures de travail. Sans compter la complexité monstre de leurs deux situations. En étant avec lui, il allait au devant d’innombrables difficultés… Renji empoigna la bouteille de saké pour arrêter d’y songer. Toutes ces pensées négatives étaient désagréables et ne lui allaient guère.

 

\- Désolé Shûhei, mais ce n’est pas une raison suffisante pour que je lui donne mon cul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : Dans le coin droit, un fougueux challenger, tout feu tout flamme, un mètre quatre-vingt-huit, soixante-dix-huit kilos, prêt à tout pour étaler son adversaire ! Dans le coin gauche, un vétéran, un mètre quatre-vingt, soixante-quatre kilos de muscles, l’indétrônable Kuchiki !


	8. Chaud-froid

**Chapitre 8 : Chaud-froid**

 

 

Une gueule de bois monstre inaugura la journée du lieutenant Abarai. Heureusement, Hisagi l’avait réveillé avec douceur et lui avait préparé de quoi soulager son mal de tête avant de quitter l’appartement. Renji n’applaudit jamais autant les attentions toutes maternelles de son vieil ami. Il se rendit à sa division l’estomac noué par le stress, mais ne ralentit même pas l’allure pour retarder la confrontation avec son destin. Le Capitaine Kuchiki allait vraisemblablement être encore furieux de la dispute de la veille.  Renji savait qu’il avait la rancune tenace même s’il montrait rarement toute l’étendue de son animosité. D’un point de vu purement personnel, il avait plus de raisons d’en vouloir à Byakuya que l’inverse, mais ces considérations ne pesaient pas lourd compte tenu de la position sociale de son amant qui en plus d’être un puissant chef de famille noble était surtout son supérieur hiérarchique.

 

Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de répondre aux avances du Capitaine de la sixième ? Pire encore, pourquoi avait-il lancé ce plan pourri de « séduction du plus gros glaçon du _seireitei_  »? Pourquoi personne ne s’était manifesté pour lui signaler qu’il se jetait à corps perdu dans les ennuis ? Il était certain que son _Taicho_ ne l’accueillerait pas avec des excuses et un câlin de réconciliation.  A présent, il devait affronter vaillamment le cataclysme que serait la colère du noble. Sa fierté l’empêchait d’esquiver la situation périlleuse et de toute façon, il ne comptait pas baisser gentiment la tête en attendant que la tempête passe. Il espérait seulement que l’aspirine avait fait son effet, pour avoir l’esprit assez clair au cas où son Capitaine se sentirait d’humeur à engager la joute verbale.

 

Il était déjà dans le couloir menant au bureau de son chef quand il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient légèrement d’appréhension. Il détestait son subconscient qui le faisait toujours stresser à retardement et salua son impulsivité qui le faisait toujours agir quel que soit le niveau de son anxiété. Comme chaque matin, Renji pénétra dans le bureau de son supérieur immédiatement après avoir frappé, et avant que le maître des lieux ne lui donne la permission d’entrer.

 

\- Bonjour _Taicho_!

 

Un regard noir et une décharge de _reiatsu_ tout aussi sombre fit office de réponse et le noble lui indiqua une pile de dossier à remplir. Bien que surpris par la situation inédite, Renji ne protesta pas. Après tout, il avait dupé son Capitaine assez longtemps.

 

 Il se saisit docilement du tas de papier et le déposa sur son propre bureau, avant de parcourir rapidement les en-têtes de chaque formulaire. Au bout de la quinzième demande de transfert de division pour raison personnelle dont l’enquête révélait à chaque fois une liaison qui avait mal tournée, le lieutenant Abarai commença sérieusement à croire que Kuchiki tentait de lui faire passer un message subliminal…

 

\- Vous aimeriez que je change de division, _Taicho_? interrogea-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

 

\- Répondre à une question par une question, c’est bien votre genre, _Taicho._

 

\- Tout comme les propos inconsidérés sont ta marque de fabrique, Abarai, rétorqua Byakuya sans lui accorder un regard.

 

\- Merci, mais vous défendez plutôt bien dans cette catégorie…

 

Le noble interrompit son travail et posa son pinceau pour transpercer son subordonné de ses orbes glacées, tandis que celui-ci, tout sourire et détendu, soutenait son regard. La conversation s’était déroulée sur un ton badin, mais chacun pouvait aisément sentir le venin de l’autre dans chaque propos échangé. Le vice-capitaine irradiait de confiance en soi, rasséréné de voir que finalement son Capitaine n’était pas imperméable à ses paroles. Il commençait même à trouver mignon son air grognon et contrarié.

 

\- Et à quoi donc fais-tu allusion, Abarai ?

 

Le plus jeune déchanta immédiatement et perdit instantanément son sang-froid face à tant de mauvaise foi. Pouvait-il y avoir créature plus insensible dans tout le _seireitei_  ? Renji en doutait fortement. Il avait envie de prononcer les pires horreurs pour avoir la preuve que quelque chose vivait derrière le bloc de glace qui lui servait de supérieur hiérarchique et, paraissait-il, d’amant. Il désirait le voir sortir de ses gonds, perdre le contrôle et dévoiler un peu de cette humanité qui semblait tant lui faire défaut. Le lieutenant Abarai ne pouvait s’empêcher de considérer son éternelle impassibilité comme proprement insupportable et humiliante, et en même temps, il se sentait bien ridicule d’éprouver tant de colère et de frustration alors que son prétendu amant n’affichait pas la moindre émotion. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas s’emporter.

 

\- C’est une excellente question, _Taicho_. Vous êtes intelligent, vous trouverez sûrement la réponse.

 

La chaise du vice-capitaine grinça alors qu’il se levait pour quitter le bureau et il reprit :

 

\- En attendant, je vais aller me faire sauter par Shûhei, ça m’occupera.

 

\- Fais-donc, répliqua Kuchiki, parfaitement indéchiffrable, mais il serait préférable que tu t’adonnes à ce genre d’activité en dehors de tes heures de service.

 

La feuille de papier qu’était la rationalité de Renji se déchira dans un bref craquement audible de lui seul. C’étaient les mots de trop. Une rage qu’il n’avait que très rarement ressentie pris l’entière possession de son corps. Il la sentait brûler dans tous ses muscles, du bout de ses doigts jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux. Un flot d’injures qui semblait intarissables se déversa dans son cerveau, à trop grand débit cependant pour qu’il puisse franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il était incapable d’exprimer l’étendue du torrent bouillonnant de sa colère, au point que la seule manifestation de son trouble fut l’explosion de son _reiatsu._ Renji dégageait une aura de violence à laquelle même Byakuya ne put demeurer indifférent. Cependant, plutôt qu’une figure repentante, ce fut un regard arrogant et froid que lui jeta son supérieur.

 

\- Vous êtes vraiment le dernier des salauds, finit par cracher Abarai.

 

Il trouvait qu’il avait fait trop _soft_ , mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer l’étendue de son répertoire à son supérieur hiérarchique. Bien trop ébranlé pour reprendre son travail, Renji se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Le temps d’un _shunpô_ , Byakuya avait bloqué l’accès à la porte, faisant barrière de son corps, et l’émanation d’un _reiatsu_ terrible acheva d’immobiliser son lieutenant.

 

\- Je t’ai demandé de ne pas quitter ton poste, lança-t-il glacial.

 

\- Sérieusement ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais docilement retourner bosser après ce que vous avez dit, en aboyant et en battant de la queue avec enthousiasme ?

 

Le ton de Renji était acerbe et sa voix tremblait de colère contenue. Byakuya tenta de chasser la vision _moe_ de son subordonné affublé de deux mignonnes petites oreilles et d’une queue touffue, le léchant de partout en l’appelant « maître ». Il mourrait d’envie de caresser doucement le sommet du crâne de son vice-capitaine et l’apaiser avec des mots doux, avant de lui ordonner de lui donner la patte. Cette situation conflictuelle ne l’enchantait pas vraiment. Il avait agi par pure jalousie et même s’il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, il voyait à quel point elles avaient fait du mal à Renji. Pourtant ce qui l’insupportait était que ce dernier se comportait comme s’il avait été le seul à avoir été blessé…

 

\- Assis ! intima-t-il en désignant le canapé du regard.

 

\- C’est une blague ? s’offusqua Abarai la main sur la garde de son _zanpakutô_.

 

Le noble qui ne s’attendait pas à se faire reprocher la qualité de son humour dans un moment pareil en fut vaguement déstabilisé. Il avait résolu d’apaiser Renji, quitte à se montrer plus tendre que ce que sa position ne le lui permettait, mais avait visiblement fait une boulette… Si seulement son vice-capitaine pouvait arrêter de le fixer avec ces yeux courroucés, il pourrait de nouveau être en mesure d’analyser la situation et d’agir en conséquence.

 

\- Renji, pourrais-tu, _s’il-te-plaît_ , t’asseoir pour que nous puissions discuter ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine lassitude, il n’avait jamais jusqu’à présent donné deux fois un même ordre.

 

\- Non, répondit Renji, toujours aussi peu coopératif.

 

La réponse fusa, sans appel et la réaction du Capitaine de la sixième division fut tout aussi rapide. D’un seul bras, il attrapa Renji par la taille, le souleva et le jeta sur son épaule avant de le mener lui-même jusqu’au canapé. Abarai se réceptionna avec la grâce d’un pachyderme estropié contre le dossier avant d’être surplombé par l’ombre inquiétante de son Capitaine.

 

\- _Taicho_! s’indigna le plus jeune.

 

Kuchiki le fit taire d’un regard. Cette conversation ne menait à rien et le quota de patience du brun s’était épuisé pour les cinq cent prochaines années. S’ils désiraient régler le problème, ils devaient aller à l’essentiel. Comment les deux professionnels de la méthode directe qu’ils étaient avaient pu se laisser aller au petit jeu puéril des sous-entendus ? Toute cette mascarade était aussi ridicule qu’inutile. Le Capitaine de la sixième ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour reprendre son calme et lança de but en blanc :

 

\- Est-ce que tu as couché avec le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division ?

 

A cet instant, Renji offrait une belle imitation de poisson rouge hors de l’eau : même couleur, même air ahuri. Il ouvrit et referma alternativement la bouche, avant de se prononcer. _Stricto sensu_ , la réponse était négative, mais il savait qu’il devait dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, pour que le malentendu ne soit définitivement effacé.

 

\- On… On s’est déjà rendu mutuellement service, avec les mains, confessa-t-il en rougissant, mais on n’a jamais couché ensemble. Pour tout dire on ne s’est même jamais embrassés.

 

Il déglutit. Ca y était, il l’avait dit et allait maintenant endurer le courroux parfaitement injustifié de son supérieur. Celui-ci le fixait attentivement, comme s’il cherchait à jauger l’authenticité de l’aveu tandis que Renji ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de le traverser alors même qu’il était innocent. Le Capitaine leva la main vers lui et la posa sur sa joue, avec délicatesse.

 

\- Bonne réponse, susurra-t-il avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

 

Pour la première fois, le baiser que lui donna Kuchiki fut doux. Ses lèvres étaient gentiment pressées contre les siennes et son pouce ne cessa pas une seule seconde de caresser sa joue. Il avait l’impression d’entrapercevoir une nouvelle facette du personnage complexe qu’était Byakuya. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique, s’activant pour diffuser dans tout son corps son excitation. Renji entrouvrit les paupières et approcha  lentement une main moite de la nuque de son amant pour l’inviter à approfondir leur échange. Pour toute réponse, la pointe de la langue de son Capitaine glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure, fit mine de pénétrer sa bouche et se retira, laissant Abarai pantelant et frustré.

 

Le noble pouvait lire aisément le désir dans les iris acajou, mais éprouvait quelque chose de jouissif à ne pas le satisfaire, à le laisser languir, jusqu’à ce que Renji ne quémande de lui-même sa délivrance. Lui, il pouvait bien attendre un peu. Il avait appris la continence durant toute la période de son veuvage et même s’il échouait de temps à autre à se maîtriser, dans l’ensemble, il avait confiance en sa capacité de retenue. La main de son _fukutaicho_ se referma sur son poignet, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se redresser. Il posa les yeux sur son subordonné, étonné.

 

\- _Taicho…_ supplia Renji à voix basse en plantant ses iris dans les siens.

 

Il était incapable de dissimuler le désir grandissant qu’il éprouvait, à tel point qu’une vague de phéromones déferla sur le pauvre noble. Byakuya les voyait, cette queue rentrée entre ses jambes et ces mignonnes petites oreilles baissées par la déception. Il entendait presque les couinements désespérés du lieutenant. Retenu ? Quel était donc ce mot dont le sens lui semblait évident une seconde auparavant et qui maintenant avait été sournoisement rayé de son vocabulaire ? Il ne faisait nul doute que Renji finirait par avoir sa peau un jour prochain.

 

Sans rien délibérer, il goûta une seconde fois aux lèvres de son amant. Leurs bouches se rencontraient frénétiquement et il se délectait des gémissements de Renji, écrasés par leurs  baisers. Kuchiki se surprit à sentir sa peau frémir au contact des doigts de son amant qui sinuaient parmi ses cheveux de jais. La langue du plus jeune se laissait mener, comme résignée à son triste sort qu’était la soumission. Une jouissance inqualifiable naquit chez Byakuya de cet abandon. Il se sentait empereur en son royaume, fier conquérant de l’impétueux Abarai Renji et déjà sa bouche quittait les lèvres savoureuses pour explorer d’autres contrées. Il nicha son visage dans son cou, dévorant méthodiquement la peau, plantant ses dents dans la chair à la fois tendre et ferme, tandis que sa langue soulageait la douleur qu’avaient causé ses morsures. Renji rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un grognement d’aise tandis que ses mains recherchaient avec ardeur à agripper les pans du _shihakusho_ de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Kuchiki pouvait sentir le sang pulser contre ses lèvres au contact de l’artère carotide, ainsi que le souffle désordonné du plus jeune agiter ses cheveux.

 

Ces signes irréfutables d’excitation firent grimper la température du Capitaine qui commençait doucement à se tendre. Une petite voix mentale lui cria de cesser maintenant toute activité, au risque de commettre l’irréparable. Il l’écouta à contrecœur.

 

\- J’ai terriblement envie de toi, là, maintenant, Renji, susurra-t-il d’une voix rendue rauque par l’excitation, mais nous sommes en service.

 

Le lieutenant Abarai ne savait plus s’il devait rougir ou protester. Il venait s’offrir de lui-même et l’autre ne respectait même pas la promesse qu’il avait faite de le « dévorer » ? Et que comptait-il faire pour son début d’érection ? Finalement, la déception l’emporta, alors même qu’il aurait dû être heureux de sauver son arrière-train.

 

\- Ca devient une habitude, _Taicho_ , de me chauffer à blanc et de me laisser en plan, se plaignit-il en retournant à son bureau. C’est à croire que vous ne ressentez rien…

 

En guise de réponse, Byakuya utilisa un _shunpô_ pour se coller derrière lui et l’enlaça. Ses bras passés autour de sa taille pressaient avec force le dos de Renji contre son torse tandis que ses mains flirtaient avec son bas ventre. Le lieutenant oublia de respirer lorsqu’il sentit le souffle de son Capitaine contre sa nuque, ainsi que quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses.

 

\- J-j’ai compris, balbutia-t-il rouge de honte en se dégageant doucement de l’étreinte de Kuchiki. Je suis désolé.

 

Il ne put échapper aux bras puissants de son chef qui le ramena contre lui.

 

\- Ne me fais pas attendre indéfiniment Renji, ou je ne répondrai plus de rien…

 

_Merde_  ! A ce train là c’était lui qui allait craquer le premier. Comment Kuchiki pouvait sortir de telles phrases sans même rougir alors que lui se consumait au seul son de sa voix ? Ses lèvres s’entrouvrir en quête d’oxygène et il regrettait déjà les mots qui allaient s’en échapper. Où s’était envolée sa pudeur et sa retenue ? Que lui avait fait ce glaçon de Byakuya pour le rendre ainsi ? N’avait-il pas dit qu’il ne donnerait jamais son cul ? Il avait honte, et brûlait pourtant d’un désir inextinguible, que seul pouvait apaiser son amant.

 

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé de vous retenir, je ne fuirai pas, affirma-t-il à voix tellement basse qu’elle paraissait murmure.

 

Byakuya en avait eu le souffle coupé. Il suffit d’un coup d’œil aux oreilles cramoisies de son _fukutaicho_ pour que les chaines de sa raison ne se démantèlent, libérant la bête. Ses mains, déjà placées stratégiquement sur le torse de Renji écartèrent les pans de l’uniforme du _shinigami_  pour mettre sa peau à nu. Le plus jeune n’eut pas le temps de protester, et n’en avait d’ailleurs pas la moindre envie, lorsque les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur son épaule, croquant avidement sa chair. Il se sentait friandise sous les morsures et les coups de langue empressés qui voyageaient jusqu’à sa nuque et savait qu’il ne tarderait pas à servir de repas au fauve. L’excitation qu’il éprouvait devint insoutenable. Il résistait pourtant, par pur orgueil, recherchant désespérément son souffle, étouffant les gémissements rauques qui voulaient quitter sa gorge, contrôlant les tremblements de ses jambes qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir.

 

Son Capitaine était attentif à chaque signe. Il était conscient de la lutte intérieure de Renji et ne cessait d’œuvrer pour sa capitulation totale. Jamais personne jusqu’à présent n’avait réussi à l’échauffer au point qu’il ne se défasse de tous ses freins, cependant, si sa raison devait abdiquer, s’il devait s’abandonner à ses pulsions bestiales, s’il devait s’enivrer sans retenu, s’étourdir de plaisir, il entrainerait Renji avec lui, se perdrait avec lui. Sa main droite quitta les muscles saillants du torse de son amant pour errer jusqu’à ses hanches. Puis tandis que la gauche remontait vers un mamelon dur pour le titiller, l’autre s’introduisit à l’intérieur du _hakama_ , sans le défaire, pour s’approprier le membre gorgé de désir. Au contact de la main assurée de Kuchiki sur sa virilité, Renji sentit ses muscles se contracter sous le plaisir qui l’avait assailli par surprise. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher les manifestations de son bien-être d’être trop audibles.

 

Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, Byakuya lui fit perdre l’équilibre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à genoux et le plus âgé se réceptionna de façon à ce que Renji reste contre lui, assis entre ses jambes, pendant qu’il prenait soin de lui. Du bout des doigts, le Capitaine étudia la verge gonflée et pulsante de son amant. Il enregistrait chaque tressaillement, chaque soupir réprimé, chaque frémissement des lèvres de son subordonné afin de lui faire perdre la tête. Sa paume se referma sur le membre et au même instant, il sentit les doigts d’Abarai s’enfoncer dans sa cuisse. Kuchiki se surprit à sourire impitoyablement, avant d’entamer d’énergiques mouvements de poignet. La douleur de sa cuisse devint plus grande à mesure que le plaisir gagnait Renji et démolissait les derniers remparts de sa pudeur. Sa respiration n’était déjà plus qu’un imbroglio incompréhensible de soupirs, de couinements insatisfaits, de gémissements de plaisir. C’était comme si tout s’était déréglé en lui, il n’y avait qu’une seule et unique constante, le corps de son Capitaine contre le sien, maître de son plaisir.

 

\- _Taicho… taicho… taicho…_

Il ne savait plus ce qu’il disait. Byakuya se sentit durcir davantage si c’était possible. Son grade, prononcé avec tant de désespoir par la bouche du fier Abarai, était le met le plus délectable qu’il lui avait été donné de goûter. Porté par cette délicieuse litanie, il continua de régaler son amant de ses caresses attentives. Renji savait qu’il allait venir sous peu et, dans le brouillard total, rechercha avec ardeur les lèvres de Kuchiki qui les lui céda volontiers. Quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, il se libéra dans un ultime gémissement à demi-contenu. Abarai se laissa aller quelques secondes dans les bras de son Capitaine, le temps de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits. Au bout d’un certain temps, il se redressa pour faire face à Kuchiki.

 

\- _Taicho_ , c’est à mon tour de vous faire vous sentir bien, lança-t-il sans même ciller. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode :
> 
> De l’action : « Vous êtes franchement chiant ! s’insurgea le lieutenant. »
> 
> Du suspense : « Renji savait qu’il avait tout intérêt à garder le silence… »
> 
> Du sexe : « Abarai, répondit Kuchiki en se massant l’arête du nez, […] tes aptitudes à la magner laissent à désirer. »
> 
> Des emmerdes : « Byakuya serra les dents, il était plus qu’évident que Jûshiro savait tout de sa situation embarrassante et cherchait à le déstabiliser. »
> 
> De l’amour : … [Le staff s’excuse humblement pour n’avoir pas trouvé de citation appropriée.]
> 
>  
> 
> Le suspense est insoutenable !


	9. Sous-entendus

**Chapitre 9 : Sous-entendus**

\- _Taicho_ , c’est à mon tour de vous faire vous sentir bien…

 

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis ses traits s’adoucirent en ce qui semblait être un sourire.

 

\- C’eût été avec plaisir, mais…

 

Il ne put achever sa phrase que déjà un _reiatsu_ puissant s’était manifesté à la porte de la division. A son expression, il était limpide que Renji l’avait également senti et en tirait les mêmes conclusions que son Capitaine.

 

\- Comme tu peux le voir, j’attends de la visite, acheva-t-il, l’air à nouveau sombre. Tu peux disposer Renji.

 

Le vice-capitaine tenta de ne pas exprimer sa déception alors qu’il se reconstituait une tenue décente. Sans rien ajouter, il quitta le bureau. L’impact dû au surgissement brutal de la réalité avait été rude. En un battement de cil, Byakuya était redevenu son Capitaine et lui son subordonné, et il regrettait déjà l’intimité qu’il y avait entre eux quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait pleinement conscience désormais de la solidité du mur qui séparait leurs deux conditions et pourtant il ne songeait qu’à l’abattre. Cependant, en même temps qu’il  était empli de préoccupations sérieuses, il jubilait. Pour une fois, fait notable dans l’histoire de son existence, il n’avait pas été le laissé pour compte, l’éternelle victime insatisfaite. Il riait d’avance en imaginant Kuchiki mener son entretient avec l’impassibilité qu’on lui connait alors qu’une érection monumentale tendait le tissu de son _hakama_. Tout en riant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer la maîtrise de Byakuya.

 

L’irruption du _reiatsu_ du Capitaine Ukitake au bout du couloir interrompit son flot de pensées, et Abarai offrit son plus beau salut martial.

 

-Bonjour Abarai-kun ! Tu sembles… comblé, constata tout sourire le Capitaine à la santé fragile.

 

Renji rougit jusqu’aux orteils et bredouilla une excuse incompréhensible pour démentir tout ce que sous-entendait le propos. Bizarrement, c’eut l’effet inverse. Ukitake s’éloigna en souriant avec bienveillance. _Ah la jeunesse…_

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans le bureau du Capitaine de la sixième division, il ne put passer à côté de la fenêtre ouverte et de la légère odeur de sexe qui flottait dans l’air. Avec une maîtrise surhumaine, il réprima le sourire en coin, manifestation de son amusement sadique. Il allait pouvoir s’adonner jusqu’à plus soif à son sport favoris : embarrasser le petit Byakuya jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus capable de dissimuler sa colère et sa gêne.

 

\- Bonjour Byakuya, comment vas-tu ? lança-t-il jovial en s’installant sur l’un des canapés.

 

Une nouvelle recrue passa furtivement pour servir du thé et des biscuits avant de s’éclipser à toute vitesse.

 

\- Sans doute mieux que vous. Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, votre teint pâle vous trahit, répondit Kuchiki en prenant place face à son invité.

 

Il fallait comprendre : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez me les briser menues jusque dans mon bureau ? Restez chez vous à boire de la tisane ». Ukitake ne se départit pas de son sourire, il aimait ça aussi quand on entrait dans le vif du sujet en se passant de préliminaires.

 

\- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, mais si j’ai l’air pâle, toi, Byakuya, tu me sembles incroyablement _tendu_.

 

Un partout. Balle au centre.

 

\- La fonction de Capitaine implique d’assumer certaines responsabilités. Je gère parfaitement le stress, merci de vous en inquiéter, répliqua Kuchiki avant d’avaler une gorgée de thé.

 

\- Tu devrais quand même songer à évacuer la pression de temps à autres avant d’exploser. Je me souviens que lorsque tu étais plus jeune, tu t’entrainais au tir à l’arc pour te libérer de ton stress. Tu ne dois plus le bander souvent, ton arc, constata Ukitake avec un sourire naïf.

 

Byakuya serra les dents, il était plus qu’évident que Jûshiro savait tout de sa situation embarrassante et cherchait à le déstabiliser.

 

\- Hélas, non. Cela étant, j’ose espérer que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu en personne jusqu’à ma division pour me parler du bon vieux temps ou me dispenser vos conseils santé ?

 

\- Non en effet. Byakuya, je suis venu te demander un service. Je suis un peu sur la corde raide. On m’a demandé d’organiser la surveillance de la ville de Karakura, maintenant qu’Ichigo n’a plus ses pouvoirs, et malgré le soutien d’Ishida, Chad et Inoue, je manque de personnel. Comme tu le sais sans doute mieux que moi, les temps son durs pour le Gotei 13.

 

Le Capitaine de la treizième division avait beau avoir repris une expression sérieuse et préoccupée, il n’apparaissait pas moins évident à Kuchiki qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de mettre un terme au petit jeu des sous-entendus. Ukitake reprit :

 

\- Je dois lever des hommes compétents pour ériger une garde permanente de la ville en raison de son fort potentiel d’attraction de hollow, au moins pour les prochains mois.

 

\- Et donc ?

 

\- J’aimerais t’emprunter Abarai Renji pour qu’il fasse équipe avec Rukia.

 

Byakuya ne put empêcher ses yeux de manifester son étonnement. Qu’on lui enlève Renji ? Maintenant ?

 

\- Au départ je ne voulais pas envoyer Rukia. Karakura représente trop de choses pour elle et il lui sera difficile de supporter de voir Ichigo alors que lui ne pourra pas sentir sa présence. J’ai peur qu’elle ne soit pas concentrée à cent pourcents sur sa mission.

 

\- Rukia est forte, elle ne se laissera pas distraire.

 

\- Mais elle le sera davantage avec Renji à ses côtés. Les tours de garde sont alternés, ils ne seront absents que pour deux petites semaines à compter de vendredi prochain.

 

\- Je refuse.

 

La surprise la plus totale se peignit sur le visage de Jûshiro, vite remplacée par un sourire mi-amusé, mi-embêté.

 

-Byakuya, je n’ai pas d’autre alternative. Tous les autres _shinigami_ accoutumés au monde des vivants ont accepté d’assurer la surveillance de la ville. Les équipes sont montées, les tours de garde ont été pris, il ne me manque qu’un partenaire pour Rukia. Pour sa sécurité, je ne pourrai jamais l’envoyer seule là-bas.

 

Touché. Byakuya ne voulait pas céder. Il craignait que deux semaines d’éloignement ne soient fatales à sa relation déjà fragile avec Renji et en même temps il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de sa petite sœur en danger à cause de ses propres angoisses. Il ne savait pas où s’arrêtait et ou commençait la ligne qui séparait sa vie privée de sa vie professionnelle lorsqu’il avait entre les mains les destins de sa sœur et de son amant.

 

\- Je suis formellement opposé au départ de Ren..., Abarai, se reprit-il. Cependant, cette décision demande réflexion. Je vous donnerai ma réponse demain matin.

 

Ukitake sembla rayonner d’espoir et il remercia chaleureusement Byakuya pour sa compréhension. Il se repentait presque de l’avoir charrié pendant des heures. La réponse n’était pas encore positive, mais elle l’était bien plus que ce qu’il avait espéré. Connaissant la possessivité de son ancien subordonné, il s’était attendu à essuyer un refus catégorique et non négociable. Il était certain qu’avec un petit coup de pouce de la Providence tout serait réglé dans les deux jours. Il suffisait qu’il mette la main sur Abarai…

 

 

**XxX**

Le silence était inconfortable. La chaleur l’était davantage. L’association des deux était insoutenable. Ce qui semblait être une petite brise agita légèrement les rideaux qui encadraient la fenêtre et vint soulever la queue de cheval de Renji. La pointe de ses cheveux caressa sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il n’y avait que lui dans le bureau de son Capitaine qui s’était absenté pour l’après-midi lui laissant une quantité gargantuesque de travail à accomplir impérativement avant son retour. Est-ce que son tortionnaire avait la moindre idée du calvaire qu’était pour lui le travail de bureau ? Il en venait à regretter les années passées à la onzième division, où l’on brûlait avec fierté toute cette paperasse inutile. Il n’y avait même pas le moindre bruit à l’extérieur pour le distraire, à croire que toute la division faisait la sieste. Il compléta son énième circulaire de la journée, essayant de s’empêcher de regarder fixement la chaise vide de son Capitaine comme le pauvre imbécile d’amoureux transi qu’il était. A ce constat, Abarai eut envie de se défenestrer. Zabimaru ricana.

 

\- _J’ai gagné, Serpent ! Je t’avais dit qu’il s’en rendrait compte avant la fin de la semaine._

_\- Peut-être pour ce round, Babouin, mais moi je t’affirme que dans moins de trois jours il se sera donné à son Capitaine._

\- Oï ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n’étais pas là ! s’emporta Renji. Et puis je vous interdis de faire des pronostics sur ma vie amoureuse, merde !

 

Son visage était brûlant, et il espérait que son trouble n’était pas visible, quoi que son _zanpakutô_ pouvait percevoir aisément les fluctuations de son âme.

 

_\- Du calme Renji, l’exhorta le babouin, ce n’est pas comme si on allait te juger ou divulguer l’information..._

_\- Personnellement j’avais l’intention de me foutre de lui, avoua le serpent._

_\- C’est vrai qu’on a de quoi faire, renchérit l’autre._

_\- A croire, d’abord, qu’il a le contrôle et se la raconter…_

_\- … Ensuite se plonger dans le déni total…_

_\- … Pour finir tout mielleux._

_\- Dégoulinant d’amour, je dirais..._

_\- Et frustré aussi…_

_\- Parce qu’il veux son Capitaine,_

_\- Au point de se débarrasser, sans façons, de sa fierté,_

_\- Parce qu’il l’aime._

La façon qu’avait Zabimaru de s’exprimer ressemblait franchement à du harcèlement moral. Il avait déjà assez de mal à admettre qu’il éprouvait autre chose que du désir physique pour son Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux même s’il avait une conscience aiguë de ses sentiments.

 

\- C’est faux ! se défendit-il. Je ne le laisserai pas me…

 

_\- A d’autres Renji !_

_\- Tu crèves d’envie de sentir ses mains sur ta peau,_

_\- Sa bouche te dévorer de haut en bas,_

_\- De le savoir partout,_

_\- Sur toi,_

_-En toi._

Le fer rouge de la honte marqua les joues d’Abarai et il crut mourir du choc de cette révélation. Il savait toutes ces choses, et se haïssait pour sa faible détermination, mais se l’entendre dire était pire que tout.

\- Vous êtes franchement chiant, s’insurgea le lieutenant.

 

Il n’avait pas le moindre contre-argument satisfaisant.

 

\- Plaît-il ? fit une voix froide à l’entrée du bureau.

 

Renji se statufia sur sa chaise. Il n’avait pas entendu son Capitaine arriver.

\- Pas vous _Taicho_ , je ne me permettrais pas ! J’avais une petite discussion avec mon _zanpakutô,_ expliqua-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

 

\- Je vois…

 

_Plus glacial que jamais, constata Abarai._

 

Kuchiki retourna en silence à son bureau. Il avait l’air profondément préoccupé même s’il essayait de le dissimuler. Cependant le lieutenant n’était pas dupe, depuis le temps qu’il observait attentivement son Capitaine, il avait appris à déchiffrer ses humeurs. En l’occurrence, Byakuya était fermé, parfaitement imperméable et Renji savait qu’il avait tout intérêt à garder le silence jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se décide à prendre la parole. En attendant, il retourna à sa paperasse. Même si Kuchiki avait dressé une barrière inconsciente entre eux, il se sentait plus à l’aise dans cette pièce qui n’était plus vide. Il pouvait se rassasier de la présence de son Capitaine, le regarder travailler avec cette minutie qui le caractérisait. Ses yeux sinuaient à toute vitesse sur le papier, sa plume ondulait avec assurance sur les feuilles, sa main, sûre, classait, prenait, déchirait, caressait avec une telle grâce que l’abominable travail de bureau se changeait en chorégraphie sensuelle.

 

Lorsque Byakuya leva les yeux vers lui, il reprit instantanément le cours de son travail, rougissant comme une pucelle prise sur le fait. Il se sentait pitoyable et voyait clairement le sourire en coin que s’efforçait de dissimuler son amant derrière son air sévère. Trop embarrassé pour continuer à mater, il se plongea, sérieusement cette fois, dans son travail. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il reconnu la demande de transfert temporaire de division, dont Rikichi était l’objet. Pris de pitié et d’une témérité qui était la réaction directe à son comportement indigne quelques secondes auparavant, Renji tenta une dernière fois de dissuader Byakuya d’appliquer sa sentence.

 

\- Taicho, commença-t-il en prenant un ton détaché. J’admire beaucoup votre sens de la discipline, la rigueur que vous vous imposez et qui règne sur la division, mais vous ne trouvez pas qu’un peu de souplesse de temps à autre pourrait-être bénéfique pour vos hommes ?

 

\- Abarai, répondit Kuchiki en se massant l’arête du nez, tu n’arriveras à rien par la flatterie, d’autant que tes aptitudes à la magner laissent à désirer.

 

Ne venait-il pas de le dépeindre comme un maniaque des règles, un pauvre coincé psychorigide ?

 

\- Si tu fais allusion à la punition de Rikichi, ma décision est irrévocable. Ce n’est pas par grief personnel, je pense que l’expérience lui sera bénéfique.

 

\- S’il revient entier, compléta Renji.

 

\- Ce qu’il fera, sans aucun doute, trancha le Capitaine.

 

Le lieutenant quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Kuchiki qui suivait ses mouvements du regard haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Abarai ?

 

Le _shinigami_ à la chevelure écarlate s’approcha lentement du bureau de son supérieur, à la manière d’un félin qui tendrait une embuscade à sa proie. Il contourna le bureau et se posta derrière son Capitaine qui était demeuré assis. Byakuya sentit les deux mains de son vice-capitaine se poser sur ses épaules, puis glisser sur son torse et réprima un frisson.

 

\- Nous sommes en service, Abarai, le prévint-t-il en tentant de conserver un air glacial et impassible.

 

\- Je n’ai pas pris de pause déjeuner _Taicho…_ et j’ai horriblement faim, susurra-t-il à l’oreille du plus âgé avant  d’en mordre le lobe.

 

Byakuya ferma les yeux, afin de lutter contre les provocations de son subordonné, mais il était déjà trop tard : le petit Byakuya s’était réveillé dans son pantalon.

 

\- Tu as l’intention de me séduire pour que je revienne sur ma décision, Renji ? Je ne te pensais pas si fourbe.

 

Abarai l’embrassa dans le cou, faisant grimper davantage la température de son corps.

 

\- C’est cinquante-cinquante, avoua-t-il. J’ai envie de l’aider, mais j’ai surtout envie de voir votre visage quand vous…

 

Le reste fut à peine audible.

 

\- Indécent… constata Byakuya, que le propos avait échauffé.

 

Il passa un bras sur la nuque de son amant et le força à se contorsionner pour lui ravir un baiser.

 

\- Puisque tu es tellement sûr de toi, Renji, fais fonctionner tes lèvres de manière plus convaincante...

 

Tout en parlant, le noble s’était saisi de la main de son subordonné pour la mener jusqu’à son entrejambe. Renji put constater l’état de son excitation et de sa frustration.

 

\- C’est beaucoup moins drôle quand vous reprenez le contrôle, lança-t-il en caressant lentement la bosse par dessus le tissu.

 

Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, le lieutenant reprit :

 

\- Dites, _Taicho_ , vous n’avez pas de la peine pour ce pauvre Rikichi ? interrogea-t-il en posant un genou à terre, se rapprochant dangereusement de la virilité de son Capitaine.

 

Le regard de Kuchiki se fit pénétrant. Il était clair qu’il était indigné par les méthodes dont usait son subordonné pour parvenir à ses fins, seulement il avait une chance inespérée de mettre fin à l’indicible tourment de sa frustration. Incapable de prendre rapidement une décision, il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration qui chassa une partie de ses scrupules :

 

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

 

Ce qui était parfaitement faux puisque la main de Renji occupée à masser doucement son entrejambe lui faisait graduellement perdre l’usage de la raison. Kuchiki frissonna au passage de la seconde main de son amant sur sa cuisse et constata avec horreur qu’il les avait inconsciemment écartées pour encourager les caresses que lui prodiguait Renji.  Ce dernier dénoua avec lenteur et minutie la ceinture du _hakama_ pour libérer le membre douloureux. Rien ne passa sur le visage du Capitaine et son subordonné considéra son silence comme une preuve de son assentiment.

 

Il prit tout son temps pour découvrir la peau pâle et faire glisser les sous-vêtements, sous le regard lourd de désir dont l’accablait le noble. Byakuya endurait patiemment sa torture, par pure fierté, refusant de montrer la moindre marque d’impatience. Les doigts agiles qui parcourraient ses cuisses et venaient de temps à autres titiller son érection, ainsi que les quelques baisers que laissait Renji dans son cou, ne suffisaient pas à le faire ployer. Il était électrisé pourtant, redécouvrant des sensations qu’une longue abstinence avait mises en sommeil. C’était une lutte de tous les instants pour ne pas laisser libre cours à ses instincts, pour ne pas exprimer la soif honteuse qu’il avait du toucher de Renji, pour canaliser le fluide en fusion qu’était devenu son sang, pour ne pas, surtout, céder à l’odieux chantage. Malgré toute l’énergie qu’il déployait pour rester de marbre, il ne put se retenir sans mordre à pleine dent sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il sentit une langue brûlante sinuer le long de ses clavicules. Il aperçut le sourire satisfait de Renji, qui, quittant son cou, avait décidé de s’occuper du petit Byakuya.

 

\- Si vous étiez honnêtes, _Taicho,_ je n’aurais pas besoin de recourir à ce genre de méthode, fit-il avant de mordiller l’intérieur de la cuisse de son supérieur, remontant dangereusement vers le membre tendu.

 

\- Si tu ne me faisais pas chanter, ça ferait bien longtemps que je t’aurais culbuté, Renji, réussit à articuler le noble sans que sa voix ne laisse transparaître le désir qui le consumait.

 

Le vice-capitaine se mit à rougir et dut reconnaître que l’honnêteté de Kuchiki n’était pas en jeu, c’était sans surprise une question de fierté. Il retraça de l’index le contour du membre érigé, puis en embrassa délicatement l’extrémité.

 

\- Faites-un effort, _Taicho_ , vous avez tout à y gagner, je vous le garantis…

 

Seul un regard de colère froide lui tint lieu de réponse, procurant à Renji un pur frisson de plaisir masochiste. Il commençait à se tendre sous la lourdeur des deux pupilles inquisitrices dont il voyait aisément le feu couver sous la glace. Byakuya l’avait laissé jouer avec lui, et il s’était régalé, maintenant, il avait envie de lui rendre tout le plaisir qu’il lui avait donné. Il remonta lentement le long de la verge avec sa langue, continuant de caresser l’une des cuisses de son amant d’une main et put apercevoir furtivement les yeux de ce dernier se clore sous l’effet du plaisir. Poursuivant un moment ses va et vient, il sentit les doigts de Byakuya s’affairer dans sa chevelure pour défaire sa queue de cheval et pouvoir caresser librement ses cheveux. Quelques mèches écarlates vinrent obstruer sa vue, et son amant les écarta d’un geste tendre pour les ramener derrière son oreille.

 

Renji en était soufflé. Il n’avait jamais vu un tel regard chez quiconque et encore moins dans les yeux de son glaçon de Capitaine. Ses iris étaient traversés par quantité d’émotions, oscillant entre plaisir pur, douceur infinie, désir brûlant et froide retenue. Encouragé par une telle réaction, Renji prit le membre en bouche, s’appliquant tant qu’il pouvait à satisfaire son amant. A chaque pression, à chaque mouvement de ses lèvres sur la chair à vif, il pouvait sentir les doigts de son amant étreindre plus fermement sa chevelure à mesure qu’il approchait de la jouissance. Son visage était alternativement contractés et relâchés et bien qu’il manquait d’expressivité, Renji ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver diablement sexy avec ses traits tendus, sa respiration plus rapide qu’à l’accoutumée et son cou humide des baisers qu’il lui avait donnés et de la sueur qui faisait luire sa peau. Byakuya se libéra, relâchant les mèches écarlates, et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de dix secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions, se rhabiller et reprendre son air impassible. Le lieutenant commença à craindre sérieusement pour la suite lorsque Kuchiki le fixa froidement, alors qu’il refaisait sa queue de cheval.

 

\- Donne-moi cette maudite feuille, ordonna-t-il.

 

Abarai lui tendit le transfert temporaire de division de Rikichi, légèrement inquiet. La dernière chose qu’il désirait était que le pauvre petit Rikichi écope d’une peine supérieure à ce qu’il devait endurer, par sa faute. Le Capitaine de la sixième division s’en saisit et la déchira sous les yeux ébahis de son second. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un sourire goguenard de s’installer sur son visage.

 

\- C’était si bon que ça, _Taicho_  ?

 

\- Parfois tu sais faire bon usage de ta bouche, parfois non. Maintenant, silence, et retourne au travail, somma Byakuya que la question avait gêné et agacé.

 

Il n’appréciait pas avoir perdu cette manche, et ça lui trouait l’arrière train avec un cintre d’admettre qu’il ne regrettait même pas sa défaite. Face à l’expression dépitée de son amant, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un mélange de culpabilité et de tendresse. Alors que Renji retournait à son bureau, il l’embrassa par surprise, avant de reprendre, réellement cette fois, le cours de son travail. 


	10. Renversements

**  
** **Chapitre 10 : Renversements**

 

L’ambiance qui s’était installée au bureau était étrange. La veille, ils avaient fait des folies, à deux reprises, dans cette même pièce, pendant leur service, massacrant par la même le _nindô_ du Capitaine de la sixième division. Il était difficile pour Renji de se remettre au travail dans ces conditions. Ses yeux, comme aimantés, se dirigeaient sans cesse vers Kuchiki. Quelques fois, il le regardait pour évaluer sa vitesse de travail, souvent il se perdait dans la contemplation du tracé élégant de son visage, de la raideur noble de son maintient ou de la grâce avec laquelle ses mains se mouvaient. Il enviait cette puissance, qui suintait sans retenue de tous les pores de sa peau, polie par une éducation solide et qui lui donnait cette aura exceptionnelle de brute raffinée.

 

 Sans cesser d’observer son Capitaine, Renji coinça le bois de son pinceau entre ses lèvres et commença à en suçoter distraitement le bout. Il avait fait une indigestion de paperasse pour au moins trois éternités et se trouvait dans l’incapacité totale de se concentrer. Après tout il ne faisait de mal à personne, du moins le pensait-il, mais sa distraction était contagieuse.

 

Kuchiki l’épiait du coin de l’œil. Il lui avait été difficile de ne pas remarquer ses mouvements, la discrétion n’étant pas son fort. Tantôt il changeait de position sur sa chaise, tantôt il étirait ses muscles endoloris, étouffait un bâillement, se grattait la tête, regardait par la fenêtre, cherchait quelque chose dans la bibliothèque, partait faire du thé… Il était incapable de rester immobile plus de dix minutes ! Pour ajouter aux malheurs du Capitaine, il commençait à se comporter de manière obscène en suçant son pinceau. Comment pouvait-il résister à ces deux lèvres sournoises, dont il se remémorait sans peine le goût, et cette langue aguicheuse qui excitait son sang ?

 

\- Renji, tu peux sortir. Je te confie l’entrainement des nouvelles recrues.

 

L’intéressé leva deux pupilles brillantes de chiot et Byakuya put jurer voir deux oreilles canines se redresser ainsi qu’une queue frémir d’enthousiasme. Il devait l’éloigner à tout prix, sa présence était un risque constant d’inflammabilité de sa libido.

 

\- Merci _Taicho_!Je vous adore ! lança-t-il en s’emparant de son _zanpakutô_ avant de filer vers la sortie.

 

Le noble n’eut pas le temps de le retenir. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et constata la fièvre qui lui échauffait les joues. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses.

 

 

**XxX**

Abarai pétait le feu. On l’entendait hurler d’un bout à l’autre de la division, rameutant les bleus pour un entraînement de la mort dont il avait le secret. Il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas brandi Zabimaru depuis des siècles et était impatient d’agiter sa lame. Il sentait une telle énergie déferler en lui qu’il était à deux doigts de se rendre à la onzième payer une petite visite à son bonze favori. Cependant, au détour d’un couloir, il entra en collision avec Rikichi qui se ramassa, glissant majestueusement sur le plancher, le briquant au passage. Renji lui tendit une main secourable et l’aida à se relever, tandis que le jeune _shinigami_ se confondait en excuses dont son supérieur ne tint absolument pas compte.

 

\- Ah, Rikichi ! J’ai une bonne nouvelle à t’annoncer ! s’exclama Renji plein d’entrain.

 

Rikichi s’enflamma instantanément, impatient de découvrir quel était l'heureux évènement qui mettait en joie le _fukutaicho_.

 

\- Kuchiki- _Taicho_ est revenu sur sa décision, tu n’es plus obligé de partir en stage à la onzième.

 

\- Vraiment ? s’écria Rikichi.

 

Le lieutenant, tout sourire, s’attendait au moins à ce que Rikichi hurle de soulagement, au mieux à ce qu’il fasse le tour de la division à poil pour manifester sa joie. Il n’en fut rien.

 

\- ‘Souris pas surtout...

 

\- Non mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte _Fukutaicho_! C’est horrible ! s’écria le plus jeune, désemparé. Il n’y a aucun moyen de lui faire changer d’avis ? Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir si je ne pars pas à la onzième ? s’emporta-t-il en plantant ses doigts désespérés dans le bras de Renji.

 

C’était à n’y rien comprendre.

 

\- C’est une blague ? s’enquit le lieutenant, tendu.

 

\- Bien sûr que non ! C’est dramatique ! Je veux faire ce stage à la onzième ! insista Rikichi.

 

Renji ne réussit pas à contenir le coup de poing qu’il écrasa sur le sommet du crâne du jeune _shinigami_.

 

\- Incroyable ! pesta-t-il. D’abord tu pleures comme une gonzesse pour ne pas y aller et maintenant tu me supplie pour y aller ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu sais ce que j’ai dû faire pour convaincre Kuchiki- _Taicho_  ?

 

\- Euh… non… répondit Rikichi les larmes aux yeux en se tenant le crâne entre ses deux mains. Qu’avez vous dû faire ?

 

S’il existait une technique pour faire changer d’avis le Capitaine de la sixième division, il aimait autant la connaître.

 

\- Euh, c’est… Ca te regarde pas bon sang ! explosa-t-il en le cognant une seconde fois, le visage rouge de honte ou de colère, Rikichi avait trop mal pour le dire.

 

\- Je suis désolé Abarai- _Fukutaicho_!

 

A dire vrai, Rikichi avait parfaitement conscience que son indécision était difficile à comprendre. Au début, seule la peur lui avait dicté sa conduite lâche, mais il avait pris le temps de réfléchir posément et d’autres paramètres étaient entrés en jeu. D’abord, il voulait devenir plus fort, quitte à se faire lyncher par une horde de bourrins sanguinaires. Ensuite, la onzième division restait la division d’Abarai Renji, avant son transfert à la sixième et c’était une opportunité en or pour lui, de suivre  le même parcours que son modèle. Enfin, dans le meilleur des cas, s'il était assez blessé, il gagnerait quelques jours auprès d’Hanatarô et profiterait de sa convalescence pour mettre la main sur le _shinigami_ le plus innocent du _seireitei_ …

 

De son côté, le vice-capitaine Abarai voyait rouge. Il avait abdiqué sa fierté et joué avec celle de son amant en mettant en œuvre son stratagème odieux. Il devait admettre qu’il s’était délecté de ce petit chantage, mais il reconnaissait l’effort surhumain qu’avait accompli Kuchiki en lui cédant et l’idée de voir le fruit de son travail réduit à néant le mettait dans un tel état de rage qu’aucun superlatif n’était en mesure de le rendre.

 

\- Allez, va avec les autres, on va commencer !

 

Abarai Renji pétait le feu, donc, et ce jour là, l’entraînement fut tellement extrême, que tous les bleus se mirent à regretter leur Capitaine.

 

 

**XxX**

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu avais malmené les nouvelles recrues, énonça placidement Kuchiki en faisant disparaitre une pile de dossiers dans un tiroir.

 

\- J’admets m’être légèrement emporté… mais comment dire… _Taicho_ , vous ne voudriez pas renvoyer Rikichi à la onzième division ? demanda pas très subtilement le lieutenant Abarai.

 

Son Capitaine haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Pour quelle raison devrais-je revenir sur une punition qui a déjà été abrogée ?

 

_Parce que vos hommes sont des masochistes en puissance, répondit mentalement Renji._

\- En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas, Capitaine. Rien que pour m’avoir fait tourner en bourrique, il mériterait d’y passer dix ans ! s’enflamma Renji qui malgré l’entraînement qu’il avait imposé, avait toujours la place pour une petite lampée de vengeance.

 

Le Capitaine se leva de son bureau et s’approcha lentement du visage de son subordonné.

 

\- Si l’on suit ta logique, Renji, je devrais t’envoyer là-bas pour au moins deux cent ans, rétorqua Byakuya.

 

L’ancien de la onzième division ne put contrôler la combustion de son visage et bégaya comme un enfant :

 

\- P-Pourquoi, _Taicho_  ?

 

Ce dernier se mit à sourire de manière énigmatique et lui arracha un baiser. S’il l’avait pu, il l’aurait dévoré de la tête aux pieds. Il le désirait tellement qu’il en avait mal, mais jamais Renji ne devait avoir connaissance de son tourment intérieur.

 

\- Parce que « tourner en bourrique » est un bel euphémisme pour décrire les états dans lesquels tu me mets depuis ton arrivée ici…

 

Il prit possession de sa bouche une seconde fois, insinuant insidieusement la pointe velouté de sa langue entre ses lèvres tandis que ses mains voyageaient dangereusement de ses épaules vers ses hanches. Renji, enivré par les mots doux de Byakuya, d’autant plus suaves qu’ils étaient rares, ne chercha même pas à résister. Il laissa la langue de son amant rencontrer la sienne, frissonna de plaisir au contact de ses mains qui le caressaient au travers du tissu et gémit doucement contre ses lèvres lorsqu’il commença à lui caresser le bas du dos. Y avait-il instant plus doux que celui là ? Renji était certain que non. Il avait perdu trop de personnes importantes, il connaissait trop la solitude pour ne pas apprécier la simplicité de cette tendresse que lui offrait Byakuya en dépit de tout bon sens.

 

Abarai se saisit du _shihakusho_ de son Capitaine, empoignant le tissu pour se rapprocher davantage de lui. Il repoussa doucement la langue de Byakuya, tout en continuant de la caresser, et imposa son propre rythme. Le plus âgé, surpris, se laissa faire malgré tout, trouvant agréable de savoir que le désir qu'éprouvait Renji pour lui valait le sien. Les lèvres du plus jeune piégèrent celles de son vis-à-vis, et il en profita pour mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieure, faisant frissonner Byakuya de plaisir. Le vice-capitaine rompit le baiser dans un sourire, satisfait de la flamme de concupiscence qu’il voyait grandir dans les yeux de Byakuya.

 

\- Je n’ai pas fini de vous faire tourner en bourrique, _Taicho…_

 

\- C’était bien ce qui me semblait.

 

Le Capitaine parut approcher une nouvelle fois de son subordonné. Abarai sentit son cœur s’affoler. Allait-il l’embrasser une seconde fois ? Et si oui, allaient-ils encore outrepasser les règles de la bienséance ? Leurs joues s’effleurèrent, et Renji sentit la respiration parfaitement calme et maîtrisée de Kuchiki contre sa nuque. Sa peau s’embrasa. Kuchiki recula, rétablissant une distance honorable entre eux. Renji ne comprit pas tout de suite le but de la manœuvre et se sentit parfaitement stupide lorsqu’il avisa le bout de papier que Byakuya avait tout simplement récupéré sur le bureau.

 

\- Voilà la demande de transfert temporaire de Rikichi, je compte sur toi pour la remettre au troisième siège Madarame immédiatement.

 

Inutile d’adresser quoi que ce soit à ce bulldozer de Kenpachi, dont il n’était d’ailleurs même pas sûr qu’il sût lire, et encore moins à ce qui lui servait de lieutenant.

 

\- Capitaine, je vous ai vu détruire cette feuille hier, remarqua Renji en fronçant sensiblement les sourcils.

 

\- J’en ai conservé un double, avoua sans aucun scrupule le Capitaine de la sixième division.

 

 

**XxX**

 

L’humeur d’Abarai n’allait pas en s’arrangeant. Entre les requêtes insensées de ses subordonnés et les tacles imprévisibles de son supérieur, il en était venu à regretter ses jeunes années passées sous l’égide du Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi. Car s’il n’était pas moins frappadingue que Kuchiki, il avait l’honnêteté d’annoncer la couleur. On n’attendait pas le moindre gramme de bon sens de la part du Capitaine de la onzième, et on n’espérait plus. Alors que Kuchiki donnait davantage l’impression d’un être de sang-froid – cryogénisé serait plus juste – mais il n’en était pas moins une tête-brûlé. Sa nostalgie ne cessait de croître à mesure qu’il approchait de son ancienne division. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu’à dire qu’il était malheureux sous les ordres de Kuchiki, du moins plus depuis qu’il avait droit à un petit extra, mais il se souvenait qu’il riait plus et fronçait beaucoup moins les sourcils avant d’entrer à la sixième. Il devait d’ailleurs être en pleine séance de crispation de l’arcade puisqu’Ikkaku ne le rata pas :

 

\- Hey l’ananas, tu feras gaffe, tes deux sourcils ont fusionné. Si t’as besoin de te détendre on peut se foutre sur la gueule quand tu veux.

 

Il avait sauté sur le mur d’enceinte et surplombait Renji, un immense sourire goguenard déformant son visage.

 

\- Ca aurait été avec joie, le bonze, mais j’ai pas le temps de te défoncer la gueule et Yumichika n’apprécierait pas. Je t’amène cette feuille, retiens simplement qu’on va vous prêter l’un des nôtres pour une semaine, si tu pouvais en faire un homme sans trop l’amocher ça m’arrangerait.

 

Madarame atterrit en souplesse sur les dalles, juste en face du lieutenant de la sixième division et récupéra le formulaire avant de poser la main sur son épaule.

 

\- Renji, c’est pas marrant quand t’as pas la forme. Je vais prendre soin du petit, du moins dans la mesure de mes moyens, et toi tu vas prendre soin de toi et venir boire un coup avec la troupe après le boulot. Tu te fais trop rare ces derniers temps. Les autres se sentent obligés de compenser les vannes que tu ne fais pas, résultat : je me prends le double.

 

La réflexion arracha un demi-sourire sadique au lieutenant.

 

\- Pleure pas ma poule, je sais que je te manque. Je serais là, ce soir et je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas…

 

Ikkaku explosa de rire, produisant un son à mi-chemin entre l’éclat de rire stéréotype du grand méchant mégalomane et un rire grinçant et nerveux. Une veine proéminente palpitait sur son crâne luisant.

 

 - On règlera ça ce soir, l’ananas. Je vais te mettre à genoux une bonne fois pour toutes !

 

Abarai s’éloigna sans accorder la moindre attention à la provocation de Madarame qui fulminait. Ca lui apprendra à être aimable et à se soucier de ses potes. S’il avait su, il se serait contenté de brandir son _zanpakutô_ et d’engager le combat jusqu’à ce que l’un et l’autre n’exorcisent leur frustration… Alors qu’il pensait à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé faire subir à Renji, Ikkaku se tendit brusquement et une série de frissons souleva la peau de son dos, avec double dose autour de la colonne vertébrale, signe de plutôt mauvais augure s’il en croyait son expérience…

 

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire avec Abarai «à genoux », « ce soir », Ikkaku ? interrogea une voix aussi sibérienne qu’elle était emplie de reproche.

 

Le troisième siège de la onzième division se retourna, tendu comme un string sur un arc. Pour faire face à la colère de son compagnon, il ne trouva rien d’autre que le cliché de circonstance, à peine remanié :

 

\- Yumichika ! Ce n’est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! 

 

**XxX**

 

\- Renji, tu es libre après le travail ?

 

Le lieutenant Abarai venait à peine de franchir le seuil du bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki, pour lui faire part de l’issue positive de sa mission, qu’il se prit la question de plein fouet, comme un projectile lancé avec précision. _Plus maintenant,_  avait-il eu envie de répondre, mais la situation était quasi surréaliste pour qu’il puisse faire montre d’humour. Il ne s’était jamais imaginé, même pas pour rire, qu’il se ferait inviter où que ce fût par Byakuya et encore moins à l’improviste. Les sentiments d’étrangeté, de félicité et d’excitation face à l’inconnu se livrèrent bataille. Finalement, l’ _outsider_ Prudence l’emporta :

 

\- J’avais prévu de…

 

\- Annule, coupa le noble. Tu sors avec moi ce soir.

 

\- Mais je…

 

-Je n’accepterai pas le moindre refus, Renji.

 

Prudence venait de se faire mettre K.O. par Despotisme.

 

Ca avait le mérite de mettre fin au dilemme avant qu’il ne se pose. Abarai ne fut même pas piqué par le ton catégorique et autoritaire de Byakuya tant sa demande le rassurait sur l’état de leur relation. Il était soulagé, quelque part, que leurs interactions ne se limitent pas au sexe occasionnel sur leur lieu de travail. Il pouvait presque retourner à sa paperasse le cœur léger. Presque, car il devait annoncer à la bande qu’il ne participerait pas à leur beuverie de ce soir, tout en sonnant assez convainquant, sans donner de détails sur ses plans véritables. Une galère de plus, en somme. Ikkaku le provoquerait certainement en mettant en doute sa virilité – ce qui, à l’heure actuelle, risquerait de faire mouche – et Matsumoto ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d’avoir connaissance de l’absolue vérité, celle qui faisait mal et qu’il n’était pas préparé à divulguer.

 

\- Tu n’auras qu’à dire à tes amis que je t’ai obligé à faire des heures supplémentaires, si c’est ce qui te tracasse.

 

_Byakuya en plus d’être un beau gosse charismatique et manipulateur lisait aussi dans les pensées ? Il devait sérieusement faire gaffe._

 

\- Merci _Taicho_  ! Je ne suis pas doué pour mentir ou trouver des excuses, concéda le lieutenant, honteux.

 

\- C’est certain.

 

Renji ne sut absolument pas comment le prendre, car il lui avait semblé que Byakuya avait fait de l’humour. Il n’aurait pas été moins choqué de voir le Capitaine Kurotsuchi faire du hula-hoop, sifflotant un air de Cloclo, tout en jonglant avec des fenouilles.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

L’ondulation hypnotique de l’eau du bassin délivrait une mélodie continue que rythmait le balancement du _shishi-odoshi_. Le mouvement des carpes agitant l’eau créait par moment quelques notes aléatoires. Aléatoires, à l’instar des éclats de rire du carillon que venait chatouiller une brise tiède. Bercé par cette étrange symphonie, Ukitake Jûshiro savourait paisiblement le thé qu’on lui avait servi, agenouillé tranquillement sur le parquet extérieur et luisant de sa demeure, face au jardin. Alors qu’il absorbait avec une quiétude toute relative à l’ambiance son infusion, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard impatient vers la seconde tasse demeurée vide près de la théière. Un bruissement furtif de soie vint rompre la quiétude du jardin, Ukitake s’autorisa un sourire.

 

\- Je ne t’attendais plus, Shunsui.

 

Le Capitaine prit place aux côtés de son homologue et, ôtant son chapeau, répliqua :

 

\- Allons Jûshiro, tu sais bien que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde l’opportunité de profiter de ton jardin et des délices qui s’y cachent…

 

La main de Kyoraku avait sinué jusqu’au bas de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant s’empourprer ses joues au passage et le Capitaine à la santé fragile chercha la force de résister au fond de sa tasse. Il n’y trouva qu’un dépôt âcre qui d’ailleurs avait la forme étrange d’un mauvais présage, pour qui savait lire l’avenir dans le tanin, ce qui n’était pas son cas, et s’en détourna.

 

\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé de venir pour ce genre de motif trancha-t-il avec toute la froideur dont il était capable, j’ai besoin de tes conseils en tant que Capitaine.

 

Cependant, une armure de glace n’était pas suffisante pour altérer la chaleur que dégageait son amant.

 

\- L’un n’empêche pas l’autre, Jû… susurra Shunsui en déposant un baiser sensuel sur la nuque de son compagnon.

 

Un délicieux frisson dégringola le long de son épaule pour se muer en décharges d’excitation qui virent tirailler son estomac. Un second baiser amplifia ce que le premier avait commencé et une chaleur doucereuse naquit dans la région de son bas-ventre. Ukitake savait qu’un troisième serait fatal, il s’écarta du champ d’action de son tentateur.

 

\- Tu savais ce que tu encourais en faisant du rentre-dedans à ce serveur en ma présence. Que tu ressentes le besoin de faire du charme aux femmes, passe encore, mais je ne tolérerai pas que tu séduises d’autres hommes.

 

\- Mais Jû, je t’ai déjà dit que je l’avais pris pour une femme ! Il portait les cheveux longs…

 

\- Moi aussi, Shunsui ! s’emporta le Capitaine de la treizième division.

 

\- … un kimono de geisha, du maquillage et du vernis à ongles.

 

\- C’est pour cette raison que tu n’as écopé que de deux semaines d’absti...

 

\- Non ! Ne dis rien ! l’interrompit Kyoraku en posant sa main sur ses lèvres. Ce mot est bien trop douloureux. Je ne tiendrai jamais !

 

\- Ce n’est que le troisième jour !

 

\- Et tu n’as pas peur que par dépit ou frustration, je ne sois dans l’obligation de trouver un autre partenaire pour assouvir mes bas instincts ? … Je plaisante Jûshirô, il n’y a que toi ! se reprit précipitamment le séducteur que le regard de carnage certain en cas d’infidélité que lui lançait son amant avait calmé instantanément.

 

Kyoraku toussota et reprit :

 

\- Et donc, tu m’as fait venir pour … ?

 

\- Pour m’aider à convaincre le lieutenant Abarai de partir en mission dans le monde des vivants malgré l’objection de Byakuya.

 

Un soupir las suivit l’annonce.

 

\- Si l’affaire est vitale tu peux demander à Yama-ji  d’intervenir, hasarda Shunsui.

 

\- Je refuse d’en arriver là, ce serait ne pas respecter la volonté d’un Capitaine, aussi buté soit-il.

 

\- Je vais t’aider, mon cœur… mais par pitié, lève cette interdiction ! Tu es irrésistible quand tu prends cet air préoccupé, ça me donne envie de te renverser et de te faire tout un tas de choses indécentes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : L’agence touristique du seireitei est fière de vous dévoiler sa nouvelle excursion nocturne. Des agents de terrain vous entraineront dans les bars les plus branchés où se réunit la crème du gratin de l’élite friquée. Seireitei by Night : toi aussi deviens VIP !


	11. Seireitei by night

****  
**Chapitre 11 : Seireitei by night** ****  


Il avait les mains moites, le cœur qui se prenait pour la grosse-caisse d’une fanfare particulièrement énervée et était dans l’incapacité la plus totale de formuler une phrase syntaxiquement cohérente, tout en subissant les désagréments d’un afflux sanguin massif quelque part au niveau du visage. Bon sang ! Renji présentait les mêmes symptômes que lorsqu’il était bourré sauf qu’il était parfaitement sobre – quoique plus pour très longtemps puisqu’il venait de servir les premières coupes de la soirée.

 

La comparaison alcoolique était de rigueur et Kuchiki n’y couperait pas. Il était, en effet, comme une bonne bouteille de saké : de qualité supérieure, sacrément bon, attaché à l’Étiquette, enivrant, addictif mais surtout à consommer avec modération. Non pas que le lieutenant Abarai n’éprouvait pas le désir de s’en délecter jusqu’à la dernière goutte, mais les effets secondaires étaient redoutables, et bien que particulièrement résistant, il ne se sentait pas le courage d’endurer longtemps sans fléchir les appels à la luxure que lui lançait sans vergogne son Capitaine. Renji avait ce même attrait destructeur de l'alcoolique pour la boisson. Il ne pouvait nier cette envie difficilement répressible de presser ses lèvres contre le goulot et de laisser la chaleur perverse de l'alcool gagner son corps pour le brûler délicieusement.

 

**XxX**

 

 

La fuite du jour avait laissé une fraîcheur salvatrice dans les rues du _seireitei_. D'ordinaire peu animées, elles accueillaient ce soir une somme peu commune de _shinigami_ en permission. Il était certain qu'en quelques heures, animation et agitation deviendraient les mots d'ordres du district spécialisé dans les divertissements en tous genres. Les débiteurs de boisson rivalisaient d'adresse pour ferrer le client, tandis que les infortunées pensionnaires des maisons closes se paraient de leurs plus beaux atours et sourires.

 

A peine arrivée au cœur de cette ambiance festive, Matsumoto avait déjà été recrutée par deux cabaretiers et un producteur type  « vieux beau » particulièrement douteux qui prétendait vouloir faire d'elle une star. Elle s'était débarrassée des premiers avec perte et fracas et Madarame s'était occupé de l'autre lorsqu'il eut la bonne idée de laisser sa carte de visite à Yumichika. Ikkaku, déjà bien énervé par la désertion de Renji n'avait pas besoin d'une piqûre de jalousie pour démarrer au quart de tour.

 

Afin d'oublier l'incident et de calmer le bonze, ils firent une halte dans un bar proche. Ambiance cosy, odeurs sirupeuses et lumières tamisées caractérisaient l'endroit où ils rencontrèrent Hinamori et Kira qui auraient pu être en tête-à-tête si un Hitsugaya _vénère_ n'avait pas élu domicile tout prêt en compagnie d'un Capitaine Hirako en pleine jubilation.

 

\- Il faut se détendre Tôshirô-kun. On dirait un adolescent hostile au remariage de sa môman...

 

\- C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Et vous faites fausse route, Capitaine Hirako, il s'agit d'un rendez-vous d'affaire.

 

De leur côté, les deux lieutenants entretenaient avec difficulté et renforts de rougissements une conversation d'une banalité affligeante que venaient interrompre par moment un toussotement peu discret de Hitsugaya qui provoquait des pics brutaux de stress chez le pauvre Izuru. D'abord fascinés, hilares puis profondément affligés par cette situation, Matsumoto, Ayasegawa et Madarame se sentirent obligés d'intervenir. Une concertation visuelle et sourcilière suffit à ce qu'ils se missent en action. Avec l'agilité conjuguée d'une danseuse professionnelle et d'une cambrioleuse de haut-vol, Rangiku enlaça son Capitaine avec assez d’habileté pour coincer sa tête entre ses seins et se fit payer un verre par Hirako. Madarame, quant à lui, avait saisi une table inoccupée qu'il plaça entre celle des lieutenants et de leur Capitaine pendant que Yumichika jetait des regards brûlants au beau brun ténébreux et classieux qui se reflétait dans la bouteille de vin qu'avait commandée le Capitaine de la cinquième division.

 

Izuru n’eut d’autre alternative que de déclarer forfait. Il commanda une bouteille de tequila qu'il ne comptait partager avec personne et qu'il entama avec énergie lorsque Hinamori se rapprocha de Hitsugaya. Ikkaku, au contraire, ne se laissa pas démonter par les sous-entendus et les sourires que Hirako adressait à son compagnon de toujours. Matsumoto, alternativement, buvait, embarrassait son Capitaine, et amusait suffisamment Shinji pour qu'il continue de payer ses consos. Cependant, l'ambiance avait presque été ressuscitée que Kira à demi ivre posa la question fatale : 

 

\- Renji ne devait pas nous rejoindre ?

 

Rangiku reposa son verre, Yumichika fronça les sourcils et Ikkaku grinça des dents.

 

\- Cet imbécile fait des heures supp', lui apprit Madarame avec un air pincé et déjà une veine pulsante apparut au coin d'une de sa tempe.

 

\- Vraiment ? Interrogea Hinamori qui était arrivée difficilement à se faire entendre au milieu du vacarme. Il me semble avoir croisé Renji en arrivant. Il entrait dans un bar avec le Capitaine Kuchiki...

 

La révélation fut aussi bien accueillie qu’un _shinigami_ à _Las Noches_. La guerre était déclarée.

 

**XxX**

 

Hisagi Shûhei évalua discrètement l’espace à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. Son pouls était irrégulier, sa gorge sèche et il faillit s’étouffer au saké en voulant réprimer un sursaut brusque. Il baissa la tête, essuya délicatement ses lèvres et referma sa main moite sur la serviette qu’il emprisonna entre ses doigts. Il était comme ce malheureux morceau de tissu, piégé par la cage d’acier que lui évoquait le regard lourd et scrutateur de Muguruma Kensei. Ce dernier se fendit d’un sourire de prédateur, appréciant les joues rougies et le regard fuyant de sa victime qui haletait déjà.

 

\- Capitaine… gémit pitoyablement Shûhei qui ne voulait surtout pas gémir.

 

Sa seconde main s’enfonça dans la chair de sa propre cuisse, tandis qu’il mordait dans sa lèvre inférieure.

 

\- Qu’y a-t-il, lieutenant Hisagi ?

 

Le susnommé était aussi excité qu’il était énervé. Ce qu’il y avait ? Une jambe sournoise qui désirait le perdre et y arrivait parfaitement. Ce qu’il y avait ? Un genou dangereusement proche, un tibia incroyablement tactile et un pied exceptionnellement agile qui s’était infiltré entre ses cuisses. Ce qu’il avait ? Une érection monumentale et honte, prodigieusement honte.

 

\- Votre… commença-t-il avant d’être interrompu.

 

\- Ton pied gros pervers ! Kensei, décidément tu ne changeras jamais…

**XxX**

 

Le plan « chasse au traitre » avait finalement été lancé après une longue tergiversation sur l’intitulé du plan, le nom de code et le rôle de chacun. Finalement, un dessin explicatif de Rukia – qu’on avait croisée et enrôlée en chemin – ôta à tous l’envie de poursuivre ce débat stérile et l’on se remit en route. La petite troupe était fermement décidée à mettre la main sur le déserteur, à défaut de pouvoir le mettre à mort, afin de lui faire savoir que le mensonge n'était pas franchement bien accueilli au sein de leur grande famille. Hirako qui était parti en éclaireur avait identifié rapidement le bar où les deux leaders de la sixième division avaient fait escale et y était entré le premier. Malheureusement pour Shinji, seul le _haori_ du Capitaine de la neuvième division se détacha du commun des clients. Heureusement pour Kensei, qui avait cessé de faire du pied à Shûhei sous la table, Shinji avait été le seul témoin oculaire de ses débordements sexuels.

 

\- Tch ! J’espère que tu as une bonne raison pour nous interrompre, pesta le Capitaine de la neuvième division.

 

Son homologue de la cinquième division jeta un œil au brun effarouché qui n’avait pas l’air consentant.

 

\- Ouais, une très bonne, mentit-il. T'aurais pas vu le Capitaine de la sixième division et son Lieutenant entrer ici ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire ambigu aux lèvres.

 

\- Je me souviens avoir senti leurs _reiatsu_ , mais ils sont repartis tout de suite. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés et je m’en tamponne.

 

Hirako étira son sourire :

 

\- Je comprends, quand on a une proie aussi délicieuse en face de soi on a du mal à la quitter des yeux…

 

Pour toute réponse Muguruma hocha positivement la tête, un sourire entendu esquissé sur ses lèvres. Hisagi sentit ses joues brûler d’embarras, il avait tout entendu et son corps le trahissait. S’il avait pu, il se serrait liquéfié de honte. En tant normal, jamais il ne se serait laissé aller à ce genre d’attitude mais il perdait tout son mordant dès que son Capitaine posait les yeux sur lui, le paralysant d’appréhension et de désir.

 

\- Et toi, tu n’aurais pas une idée des endroits que fréquente le lieutenant Abarai ? lança Shinji qui s’était soudain souvenu de la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

 

Shûhei à qui il s’était adressé baissa les yeux et répondit par la négative d’une voix trop forte pour être assurée. Bien sûr qu’il connaissait les bars préférés de Renji pour les avoir découverts ensembles, mais il était hors de question de trahir un camarade. Il avait bien conscience que vu la tronche que tiraient les autres, il y avait toutes les chances de retrouver le corps violenté de Renji cloué au pilori le lendemain. Shinji sortit son sourire des grands jours, celui qu’il avait affuté spécialement pour Aizen.

 

\- Tu en es sûr ?

 

\- Le troisième siège Madarame doit mieux savoir que moi, Capitaine Hirako, répondit Hisagi en transpirant beaucoup.

 

\- On va toujours au même et je ne vois pas Kuchiki y poser un orteil, rétorqua Ikkaku, acerbe.

 

Les shinigami agglutinés autour de leur table mettaient Shûhei de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

 

\- Laissez-moi quinze minutes avec lui et il avouera tout, affirma Kensei irradiant de confiance en soi.

 

Hisagi lança un regard plein de détresse à Izuru déjà bien éméché. Il faisait confiance à cette entente complice que des années de galères communes avaient galvanisée. Kira cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour rétablir la connexion invisible qu’il entretenait avec Shûhei et que l’alcool avait tendance à brouiller et fit ce que tout homme ivre eût fait en cette circonstance. Il passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Shûhei, faillit passer sous la table et voulant lui proposer de boire un coup avec lui manqua de vomir sur son uniforme. L’occasion était trop belle. Shûhei attrapa Izuru, le cala sous son bras et sortit en _shunpô_ du bar avant qu’il n’y répande le contenu de son estomac. Craignant de se faire asperger au passage, personne n’osa faire un mouvement pour les arrêter.

 

\- Tch ! fit Kensei d’agacement, en lançant un regard noir à Shinji. Je te revaudrai ça, enfoiré.

 

 

**XxX**

L’ « enfoiré » en question avait quitté le groupe, plus où moins contre sa volonté, pour aller boire avec Muguruma, au plus grand dam de Matsumoto qui ne pouvait plus compter sur sa générosité. Hitsugaya, qui de tout façon dès le départ ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’interrompre un rendez-vous galant qui n’était pas celui de Hinamori, tenta lui aussi de s’éclipser, comme le nuisible n’était plus là, mais se fit gentiment alpaguer par Rangiku qui comptait désormais sur sa générosité pour finir la soirée. Quant à Ikkaku, il était si proche de l’implosion de rage que même Yumichika n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le calmer en cas de craquage.

 

\- Si je mets la main sur cette tête d’ananas, je le tonds sur place ! brailla Madarame en pleine rue.

 

Quelques passants les observèrent, interloqués.

 

\- Au fait, depuis le début on se focalise sur les endroits favoris de Renji, remarqua Rukia, mais s’il est avec Nii-sama, il y a fort à parier qu’il n’a pas choisi le bar.

 

Quelques paumes rencontrèrent le front de leurs détenteurs.

 

\- Mais bien sûr ! Rukia, tu connais les adresses préférées du Capitaine Kuchiki ? s’écria Rangiku avec entrain en lui saisissant des deux mains.

 

\- J’ai encore mieux que ça ! Il ne fréquente que deux bars, celui dont on sort et un autre plus huppé avec des salles individuelles. Le souci c’est que les consommations sont très onéreuses.

 

Le Capitaine Hitsugaya se sentit parcouru de frissons.

 

 

**XxX**

Partie du coin de sa lèvre, elle traça sa route humide, suivant la courbe de son menton pour se perdre dans son cou. Renji frissonna de plaisir, échauffé par son goût sucré qu’il gardait sur la langue. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus qu’il ne savait plus étouffer la flamme de désir qui grandissaient dans l’âtre de ses pupilles. Il voyait l’expression mitigée de Kuchiki et ne savait de quel argument user pour le faire céder. Il n’avait comme armes que des accents plaintifs et une petite moue implorante pour entamer le blindage de la volonté de son partenaire.

 

\- Capitaine… plus… s’il-vous-plaît, quémanda-t-il en tendant sa coupe de saké à son tortionnaire.

 

En effet, ce dernier l’avait invité à boire pour ne lui accorder que trois misérables coupes qu’il avait réussi à faire durer deux heures.

 

\- Il t’en reste encore un peu, là, répliqua le tortionnaire en question avant de se jeter sur son cou.

 

Il avait suivi avec envie les déplacements de cette goutte de saké à la fourberie sans nom, jalousant son contact un peu trop intime avec la peau de son amant.

 

\- _Ta_ -ah !- _icho_  !

 

La langue de Byakuya suivit le parcours inverse, partant de la base du cou, savourant l’itinéraire sucré, pour s’interrompre à la commissure des lèvres de Renji. Ils se regardèrent tous deux, la fièvre qui colorait le visage du Lieutenant contrastait avec l’impassibilité du Capitaine. Celui-ci sentit une main étreindre violemment l’arrière de son crâne et sa bouche rencontra brusquement celle d’Abarai. Il ne sut contenir le léger sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres alors que celles de Renji s’entrouvraient pour accueillir sa langue et répondre à ses caresses. Byakuya aimait ça, exciter juste assez Renji pour le pousser à être plus démonstratif, afin de s’assurer qu’il n’était pas le seul à crever de désir.

 

Il sentait Renji de plus en plus réceptif, recherchant avec avidité le contact de sa langue, étreignant fébrilement sa nuque, recherchant la proximité de son corps. Il le sentait sien, comme si sa peau ne recherchait que la chaleur de ses doigts, comme si plus rien ne pouvait entraver leur union. Du moins le pensait-il, jusqu’au moment où le panneau de leur salle privée coulissa, lassant apparaître un Ukitake tout sourire soutenant un Kyoraku ivre-mort. Les deux gradés de la sixième division se séparèrent en urgence et tentèrent de reprendre une posture digne tandis que le Capitaine de la treizième division faisait mine de n’avoir rien vu.

 

\- Je suis profondément navré de perturber le déroulement de votre soirée, mais Shunsui a quelque peu abusé de la boisson et je n’ai pas eu la force de le soutenir plus loin… avoua-t-il peu fier de sa performance.

 

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il fut aussitôt traversé par une quinte de toux violente qui l’obligea à lâcher Kyoraku, décidément plus mort qu’ivre, qui se serait majestueusement étalé par terre si Renji n’avait pas été prompt à le rattraper. De son côté, Kuchiki avait déjà fait asseoir Ukitake qui peinait à tenir debout.

 

\- Je vais contacter mes gens pour qu’ils viennent vous chercher et vous ramener chez vous. Restez ici.

 

\- Merci Byakuya, articula difficilement Jûshiro en forçant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

 

Kuchiki opina du chef.

 

\- Renji, occupe-toi des Capitaines.

 

\- Oui, _Taicho_  !

 

Le lieutenant eut le temps d’apercevoir son amant soupirer avant de quitter la salle. Il était un peu déçu et rassuré de ne pas être le seul, mais l’inquiétude l’avait emporté largement sur ses autres considérations. Comment deux adultes – disons un et demi – _a priori_ responsables pouvaient en arriver là ? Renji redressa le corps de Kyoraku pour le faire asseoir contre le mur, puis revint armé d’un verre d’eau censé calmer la toux du Capitaine Ukitake.

 

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, lieutenant Abarai, s’excusa-t-il d’ailleurs entre deux explosions de toux.

 

Renji lui massa doucement le dos pour l’aider à se calmer.

 

\- Ne vous en fait pas pour moi, préoccupez-vous plutôt de votre état de santé, répliqua-t-il mi-souriant, mi-inquiet.

 

\- Non, je te demande pardon pour ce que je vais te demander. Je ne comptais pas profiter de mon état pour te faire ployer, mais les circonstances étant ce qu’elles sont je n’ai d’autre choix que de te demander ce service maintenant.

 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, Capitaine Ukitake…

 

\- Tu as raison, mes propos sont quelque peu décousus. J’aimerais que tu acceptes de partir en mission avec Rukia dans le monde des vivants, pour deux semaines… à compter de demain. Je n’ai trouvé personne et je sais que vous avez tous les deux une bonne dynamique. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d’envoyer Rukia seule à Karakura. Cependant Byakuya s’oppose à ton départ…

 

Le visage de Renji s’assombrit soudain. De quel droit Kuchiki pouvait décréter, sans même lui demander son avis, de ne pas l’envoyer en mission alors que sa participation était nécessaire ? Il était son Capitaine, certes, mais n’avait-il pas, en sa qualité de Lieutenant, le droit d’être informé lorsque de telles décisions étaient prises ? _A fortiori_ lorsqu’il s’agissait de la sécurité de Rukia ? Kuchiki connaissait parfaitement le lien qui les unissait, il savait qu’il était prêt à tout, même à se rebeller contre le _seireitei_ tout entier, s’il était question de protéger Rukia ! Et lui, frère indigne, ne se souciait même pas de la sécurité de sa sœur ? Ou peut-être ne le jugeait-il pas assez compétent pour remplir cette mission ?

 

Ses anciens complexes d’infériorité se rallumèrent avec toute la violence des flammes longtemps endormies qui s’embrasent soudain. Ne connaissait-il pas parfaitement le monde des vivants ? N’avait-il pas déjà prouvé sa force à plusieurs occasions ? N’avait-il pas donné tout ce qu’il avait pour protéger Rukia ? Pour surpasser Kuchiki ? Pour lui prouver sa valeur ? Finalement n’était-il rien d’autre qu’un pauvre animal de compagnie qu’on apprivoise par des caresses et dont on ne redoute jamais les crocs ? Renji se sentait infiniment blessé, humilié, insulté même. Il avait toujours été son propre maître, il avait toujours choisi lui-même la voie qu’il voulait emprunter. Il était libre. Et les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour Byakuya ne pouvaient effacer l’affront qu’il avait essuyé.

 

\- J’irai.

 

\- Mais si Byakuya…

 

\- J’irai, Capitaine Ukitake, quoi que mon Capitaine en dise.

 

\- Je suis désolé, j’essaierai de le calmer…

 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il s’agit de ma propre décision, vous n’avez aucune responsabilité à assumer.

 

\- Capitaine Ukitake, un palanquin vous attend dehors. Lieutenant Abarai, ramasse le Capitaine Kyoraku.

 

Renji sursauta lorsqu’il entendit la voix de son Capitaine dans l’embrasure de la porte. La froideur du ton et du titre dont il avait usé pour l’appeler, outre qu’ils étaient bien plus polaire qu’à l’accoutumée, indiquaient sans conteste que Kuchiki les avait entendus. Le Lieutenant s’exécuta sans un mot, mais ne manquant pas de jeter un regard qui semblait une déflagration de colère à Kuchiki qui le lui rendit par un mépris glacial. Lorsque les deux capitaines furent partis un silence d’une rare violence s’installa entre eux qu’aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à rompre.

 

Abarai bouillonnait et hésitait à dégainer Zabimaru, tandis que Kuchiki savait qu’il avait eu tort, ne voulait pas le reconnaitre mais était encore moins enclin à admettre qu’il avait pris cette décision pour ne pas exposer inutilement Renji au danger. Il avait honte, parce qu’il avait peur pour Renji, parce qu’il ne voulait pas le lâcher des yeux une seconde, parce qu’il ne voulait pas passer deux semaines sans lui et que toutes ces choses étaient d’une puérilité absolue et ne lui ressemblaient pas, mais surtout parce qu’il n’avait pas été en mesure de contrôler le besoin irrationnel qu’il ressentait de vouloir l’enchaîner à lui.

 

\- _Taicho_ … commença Renji la voix tremblante de colère.

 

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais si ta tendance à l’insubordination ne se calme pas, ce ne sera bientôt plus mon problème.

 

La fureur du plus jeune retomba immédiatement. Kuchiki menaçait de le changer de division ou il avait mal compris ?

 

\- _Taicho_ , qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

 

Renji ne le sut jamais puisque ce fut cet instant que la troupe choisit pour apparaître et l’encercler, constituant la diversion idéale pour Kuchiki qui s’en fut en _shunpô_. Le pauvre lieutenant de la sixième division était complètement perdu dans le charivari des remontrances que lui adressaient Ikkaku et Matsumoto et les interrogations qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il s’attendait à une bonne gueulante à sens unique avec son Capitaine pour mettre les choses à plat, mais la réaction dont il avait été témoin le laissait perplexe. Pour la première fois, il avait la sensation d’avoir réussi à blesser Byakuya et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il y était parvenu. Il se demandait d’ailleurs pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ces considérations alors que c’était encore une fois Kuchiki qui avait agi comme un enfoiré. Putain ! Il était mal, au point de se sentir nauséeux ; et les autres qui ne cessaient pas de brailler, ils allaient le rendre dingue.

 

\- Fermez-là ! Vous ne voyez pas qu’il n’est pas bien ? intervint Rukia en trainant Renji à part.

 

Cependant, l’éclat de son intervention héroïque fut terni par les barrissements d’un jeune _shinigami_ beurré comme une tartine qui malmenait un autre _shinigami_ craquant comme une biscotte.

 

\- Allez Hanatarô, laisse-moi te ***, je vais te *** !

 

\- Ri-Rikichi ! Enlève… ta main… gémit Yamada d’une voix outrageusement sensuelle.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : Aperçus : Le petit shinigami solitaire et le jeune ingénu. Ils ont commencé dans la rue, mais où vont-ils finir ?


	12. Down the road

**Chapitre 12 : Down the road**

Un rayon de soleil sadique traça une mince lame de lumière sur son œil gauche l’extrayant du doux confort du sommeil. Il entrouvrit difficilement les paupières qui refusaient de mettre fin à une copulation passionnée pour laisser son iris se faire lacérer par l’afflux massif de photons. Il accorda deux minutes de dernière étreinte à ses paupières gonflées. Les battements de mesure de l’horloge résonnaient dans sa tête comme s’il avait dormi toute la nuit à côté de son cadran, s’il avait dormi, ce dont il n’était pas absolument sûr.

 

Rikichi se souvint soudain qu’il n’avait pas d’horloge dans sa baraque et il se redressa brusquement, manquant de renverser Hanatarô et le plateau qu’il lui avait apporté. Les choses redevinrent immédiatement claires : il avait bu avec Hanatarô, espérant profiter de son supposé état d’ébriété pour l’amener chez lui et le faire sien. Visiblement, le plan ne s’était pas déroulé comme prévu. D’abord, il n’avait pas réussi à faire boire sa proie qui avait tourné toute la soirée au jus de fruit et à l’eau pétillante et avait donc décidé de noyer son désespoir dans le saké. Ensuite, ce n’était pas lui qui l’avait ramené à la maison mais l’inverse.

 

_\- Looser… constata une voix dans sa tête._

 

Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

 

\- Désolé Hanatarô, pour le plateau… et bonjour, dit-il quand même en souriant, malgré sa gueule de bois et son envie d’auto-flagellation.

 

\- C-c-ce n’est ri-rien et b-bonjour, Rikichi, répondit le soigneur d’une voix aussi tremblante que ses mains.

 

Rikichi, mu par la volonté de ne pas se faire ensevelir sous le contenu du plateau-repas, en saisit les bords, évitant un renversement malencontreux mais pas la main de Hanatarô qu’il effleura légèrement. Le _shinigami_ à qui appartenait la dextre se mit à rougir de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu’à son poignet, baragouina quelque chose d’inintelligible et s’écarta de cinq mètres de son invité. Rikichi l’observa quelques secondes, perplexe. Il était évident que quelque chose clochait et aux vues des symptômes que présentait Hanatarô, il ne pouvait diagnostiquer que la peur. Mais que pouvait-il donc craindre ? Il n’y avait que lui dans cette pièce…

 

\- Je-je vais faire du thé ! s’écria soudain Hanatarô en se redressant.

 

\- Mais j’… commença Rikichi alors que Yamada disparaissait dans la cuisine, j’en ai déjà, acheva-t-il à voix basse.

 

Il resta quelques instants stupéfait par la réaction de Hanatarô, refusant obstinément de voir la vérité en face. Puis, il avala avec lenteur son petit-déjeuner tentant de se remémorer le cours de sa soirée, en vain. Il se souvenait des coupes de saké qu’il avait vidées les unes après les autres et du visage inquiet de Hanatarô penché sur lui alors qu’il s’était écroulé sur la table, et c’était tout. Trou noir. Amnésie. Vacation neuronale. Fin de transmission. Il était incapable de retrouver les données de la soirée passée avec l’homme qu’il aimait stockées quelque part dans les archives de sa mémoire. Une boule d’angoisse se logea dans le creux de son estomac à l’idée de cette partie de son existence soigneusement découpée et retirée de son histoire, s’y lovant pour y demeurer confortablement. De nature optimiste, Rikichi tenta de gommer les premières traces d’anxiété de son âme. Il savait que bien vite le voile de ses interrogations serait levé, enfin, à condition que Hanatarô ne daigne lui adresser la parole… En fait Rikichi était dans une impasse et tentait désespérément de se persuader du contraire.

 

Cependant, il n’avait guère de temps à consacrer à son exercice d’auto-dissuasion car l’heure tournait et il se rappela qu’il était attendu dans le bureau de son Capitaine à dix heures (c’était à dire dans une dizaine de minutes) afin qu’il soit mis au courant des modalités de son transfert de division. Il se leva en toute hâte, signala à Hanatarô qu’il partait sous peine d’arriver en retard et s’en fut en galopant après avoir attendu une réponse de Yamada qu’il n’obtint pas. Partagé entre le stress généré par un éventuel retard et l’attitude inexplicable de Hanatarô, Rikichi ne savait plus sur quoi se focaliser en priorité.

 

Heureusement, il réussit à arriver à l’heure à sa division, les raccourcis souterrains que lui avait montrés le soigneur s’avérant terriblement pratiques. Une fois devant les portes du bureau du Capitaine de la sixième division, Rikichi se fit héler par le lieutenant Abarai qui lui fit quelques recommandations.

 

\- Le Capitaine est un peu sur les nerfs alors abstiens-toi de toute remarque désobligeante. Je t’ai confié à un pote à moi, il t’expliquera comment fonctionne la onzième division et il m’a aussi promis de ne pas te laisser te faire trop amocher.

 

Une fois les formalités énoncées, Renji posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de Rikichi et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

 

\- Au fait, hier soir, c’était vraiment osé, t’étonnes pas si le petit prend peur… Moi à sa place…

 

Le vice-capitaine rougit violemment et n’acheva pas sa phrase, toussotant pour masquer son embarras.

 

\- Non oublie…

 

Rikichi n’eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce fût, ni de poser la question qui le taraudait puisque Renji l’introduisait déjà dans le bureau du Capitaine où l’attendait Madarame. Le jeune _shinigami_ salua ses deux supérieurs, sentant clairement le regard évaluateur du troisième siège de la onzième division, et vu la grimace qu’il faisait, il devait certainement se dire quelque chose comme « ça va pas le faire, désolé Renji, t’es un bon pote mais assurer la survie de ce gamin c’est au dessus de mes compétences » et Rikichi ne pouvait qu’acquiescer. Cependant, ce fut Kuchiki qui s’adressa à lui en premier :

 

\- Rikichi, ne t’avises pas de faire honte à notre division. Ce transfert est avant tout une étape dans ta formation et non pas une punition comme cela peut le sembler.

 

Ikkakku tiqua et fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard peu équivoque au Capitaine de la sixième division qui prit le parti de l’ignorer.

 

\- J’avoue avoir été sceptique quant à tes compétences, ceci dit j’ai changé d’avis hier soir. J’ai entendu dire que tu étais plein de ressources, utilise-les à bon escient.

 

Rikichi remercia son Capitaine pour ce qui paraissait être des encouragements et des compliments alors que l’angoisse liquide qui coulait dans ses veines commençait à se cristalliser quelque part dans sa cage-thoracique. Qu’avait-il fait la veille au soir pour susciter à la fois terreur, admiration et pitié ? Rikichi se sentait héros d’un pastiche de tragédie grecque, se débattant tandis que les funestes chaînes de l’ _anankè_ le faisaient suffoquer. Il aurait voulu éclaircir le malentendu, demander ce que signifiait cette allusion, mais son Capitaine n’était pas de ceux à qui il aurait pu demander ce genre de choses. Le tirant de son hébétement, Ikkaku le gratifia d’une tape à l’épaule pour l’inciter à avancer.

 

\- En route, Casanova ! J’espère que la grosse paire de couille qui t’es poussé hier est toujours là, parce que tu vas devoir te donner si tu veux rentrer en bon état dans ta division de chochotte.

 

Madarame ignora à son tour le regard sibérien de Kuchiki et quitta le bureau en estimant qu’ils étaient quittes. Une nouvelle fois cette sensation d’oppression frappa Rikichi et une nouvelle fois il tenta de demander ce qu’il avait bien pu faire la veille mais ne trouva pas la moindre faille dans la tirade de son tuteur dans laquelle il aurait éventuellement pu insérer sa question. Le chauve le briefa sur tout, des heures d’ouverture des bains jusqu’aux coutumes ultra locales de la onzième division, qui, à l’entendre, était en perpétuel _battle royal_. On pouvait se faire attaquer aux toilettes, dans son sommeil, pendant les repas, au détour d’un couloir… mais exceptés ces quelques désagréments (que le troisième siège nommait affectueusement le côté _funky_ de la division), « les gars étaient sympas et réglos ». Car si le bordel le plus total exerçait sa tyrannie sur toute la onzième division, les _shinigami_ appliquaient un _bushidô_ très strict en trois points : les hommes, les vrais, combattent en un contre un ; le _bankai_ et les _shikai_ aux attributs spéciaux c’est pour les tarlouzes ; la mort plutôt que la défaite.

 

Avec tout ça, ils étaient déjà arrivés aux portes de la fameuse, redoutée et moquée division du Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi. Rikichi déglutit, posa instinctivement la main sur la garde de son _zanpakutô_ et regretta amèrement de posséder un sens de l’humour douteux. Madarame l’observait en silence, tirant une certaine fierté de la crainte que suscitait sa division chez ce bleu.

 

\- Juste pour savoir, Madarame-san, commença Rikichi d’un ton auquel il manquait au moins deux litres d’assurance, dès que je passerai cette porte ils vont vouloir m’affronter, non ?

 

\- Oui, mais ne t’inquiète pas, ils ont tirés leur tour au sort, répondit le troisième siège avec décontraction.

 

\- C’est précisément ce qui m’inquiète. Ils sont combien ?

 

\- Une quarantaine.

 

Rikichi se sentit blêmir.

 

\- J’ai droit à une dernière volonté ? lança-t-il, riant nerveusement.

 

\- T’es marrant, répliqua Ikkaku, tu vas pas mourir, tu vas juste ramasser quelques bleus ! Renji m’a confié ta sécurité, tu pourrais me faire confiance !

 

\- Je fais confiance au Lieutenant Abarai, mais sérieusement, j’ai une vraie requête à formuler…

 

Madarame le fixa, interrogateur, avant d’éclater de rire.

 

\- Dis toujours !

 

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce que j’ai fait hier soir pour que tout le monde m’en parle aujourd’hui. J’ai bu beaucoup d’alcool et je ne me souviens de rien…

 

\- Ah, ton premier adversaire s’impatiente, on dirait qu’il n’attendra pas que tu entres, il vient par là…

 

Ce qui était effectivement le cas.

 

\- Répondez s’il-vous-plaît, insista Rikichi sérieux.

 

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? interrogea Madarame qui ne riait plus.

 

\- A votre avis ?

 

Le premier opposant de Rikichi se présenta et lui appris que la tradition de la onzième division voulait qu’il affronte le plus de _shinigami_ possibles à la suite afin de pouvoir évaluer son niveau. C’était un bizutage, quoi. Tandis que l’expatrié de la sixième division faisait mine d’écouter le monologue de son adversaire, Ikkaku faisait durer le suspense. C’était encore meilleur si le petit ne s’en souvenait pas. La situation était extrêmement risible, du goût de Matsumoto, à n’en pas douter…

 

Cela dit il préférait voir la tête du petit quand il apprendrait ce qu’il avait fait. Pour sûr l’alcool était une substance dangereuse, il essaierait de s’en rappeler la prochaine fois qu’il irait boire avec des potes, histoire de se souvenir des nuits de folies qu’il passait avec Yumichika et surtout pour que ce dernier arrête de lui faire la gueule le matin… Mais il s’égarait… Le duel avait débuté et finalement, le petit protégé d’Abarai ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Peut-être qu’il ne s’effondrerait qu’au dixième adversaire ? Il regretta de ne pas avoir parié auprès de Yachiru avant d’aller cueillir le petit. Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, et ce qui était à faire n’attendait que lui, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 

\- Hey Rikichi ! interpella-t-il. En fait, hier soir t’as pratiquement violé ton pote devant un bar d’aristo.

 

\- Quoi ? s’écria Rikichi tout en parant l’attaque de son adversaire.

 

Seul l’incrédulité se peignait sur son visage et Ikkaku n’était pas contre y ajouter une touche de gêne.

 

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu as dit, je cite, « Allez Hanatarô, laisse-moi te faire l’amour, je vais te faire fondre ! » Puis tu l’as plaqué contre un mur, tu as commencé à le dessaper, tu l’as tripoté longtemps et tu t’es endormir sur lui en plein milieu.

 

Rikichi se trouva doublement abassourdi, d’abord du choc de la vérité révélée qui lui faisait enfin comprendre le comportement étrange de Hanatarô et ensuite de celui du _zanpakutô_ qui c’était enfoncé dans ses chairs, profitant de son inattention pour lui appliquer une blessure dans le flanc gauche. Aucun point vital n’était touché, mais la perte de sang était inquiétante. Rikichi s’écroula, il avait perdu connaissance. Avant que sa conscience ne se soit entièrement carapatée, il lui sembla entendre quelqu’un jurer.

 

\- Merde, Renji va me tuer !

 

Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là... 

 

**XxX**

   

 

Renji faisait les cents pas devant les portes de sa division, tentant de retrouver un peu de quiétude intérieure en martelant le sol. Il allait ainsi d’un point à l’autre, tiraillé entre son envie de partir en mission et celle de rester auprès de son énigmatique et capricieux Capitaine pour apaiser son courroux. Il y avait d’un côté ses principes, ses idéaux qui avaient dicté sa ligne de conduite et lui avait permis d’être celui qu’il était et de l’autre son cœur, ses angoisses, sa fierté d’homme massacrée à coup de pétales d’acier. S’il renonçait à son code de l’honneur, il ne lui restait plus qu’à se faire _seppuku_ ,s’il restait digne jusqu’au bout il y sacrifiait son cœur.

 

La terre continuait de se creuser sous ses pas, tandis qu’il ne cessait d’effectuer ses mouvements de pendule, va-et-vient inexorable, marqueur du temps. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant l’arrivée de Rukia, elle avait absolument tenu à ce qu’ils se retrouvent ici avant de se rendre ensemble au lieu du transfert. Abarai ignorait juste pourquoi son amie d’enfance tenait à ce qu’ils se rencontrent si tôt, il leur restait une bonne heure avant le départ... Il la soupçonna vaguement de vouloir lui poser des questions sur ce qui s’était passé la veille, avec son frère. Quoiqu’elle devait déjà avoir sa petite idée et c’était ce qui l’inquiétait. Pourtant, elle avait respecté son silence la veille et n’avait pas cherché à l’inciter à la confidence. Finalement il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle lui voulait. Peut-être désirait-elle seulement lui parler d’elle ? Ce dont il doutait la connaissant.

 

Rukia arriva enfin, faisant cesser les aller et venues du pendule humain.

 

\- Bon alors, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? C’est pas comme si on allait manquer de temps pour discuter pendant nos deux semaines dans le monde des humains, lança Renji rendu caustique par l’accumulation de stress.

 

\- Bonjour Renji. Oui, j’ai passé une bonne nuit, merci. J’ai dormi comme une forêt de souches. Ce à quoi, d’ailleurs, ressemble à présent le jardin, puisque Nii-sama s’y est entrainé toute la nuit, sans fermer l’œil. Ce que je sais puisque j’ai été réveillée toutes les demi-heures par des chutes de branches d’arbre.

 

Elle avait répondu d’une traite, comme on débite un texte appris à l’avance, avec l’air vraiment remonté en prime. Il n’y avait nul doute qu’elle avait eu le temps de préparer sa tirade pendant le trajet et que le remâchage de ressentiment n’avait servi qu’à amplifier son ire. Renji connaissait la part de responsabilité dans le comportement étrange et en même temps touchant de son Capitaine qui plein de colère, avait passé la nuit à essayer de l’évacuer, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le babouin dans les orties...

 

\- Si tu veux te plaindre du mauvais goût de ton frère en matière d’aménagement extérieur, tu connais l’emplacement de son bureau, rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.

 

Il avait le beau rôle à passer pour la victime ! Qui avait failli se faire tuer ? Qui avait été à deux doigts de passer à la casserole ? Qui devait sans cesse se plier aux exigences de cet iceberg psychorigide et despotique ? Et en plus il devait être responsable de ses pétages de plombs ? Y avait-il une espèce de fatalité qui l’attachait lui, Renji Abarai, à la race des perdants, tandis que tout réussissait aux êtres comme Kuchiki ?

 

\- Très drôle, Renji. Je savais que t’étais long à la détente, que tu avais du mal à saisir certaines subtilités mais là tu dépasses tous mes pronostics, répliqua Rukia qui luttait pour garder son calme.

 

\- T’es en train de me dire que je suis un imbécile ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois bien consciente de ce qui se passe pour pouvoir me juger !

 

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel et poings sur les hanches, planta ses yeux dans celui de son vis-à-vis, l’asservissant d’un regard glacial griffé Kuchiki. Elle avait beau faire vingt têtes de moins que son idiot fini d’ami d’enfance, elle le dominait du haut de son mètre quarante quatre :

 

\- J’ai essayé d’être subtile pour ne pas te mettre mal à l’aise mais c’était stupide te connaissant... Tu penses vraiment que je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui se trame entre Nii-sama et toi ? Tu penses que je suis aveugle ou trop occupé à me regarder le nombril pour voir que vous êtes l’un et l’autre complètement à l’ouest depuis une semaine ? Je vais être directe puisque c’est que tu veux : Nii-sama et toi êtes dans une relation interdite entre hommes, comme dans ces _manga_ qu’on trouve sur terre ! débita-t-elle avec sérieux.

 

Renji faillit s’en décrocher la mâchoire d’hébétude. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : le fait que Rukia sache exactement la nature de sa relation avec son Capitaine ou la formule surannée employée pour décrire cette relation ?

 

\- Je compte sur toi pour décrypter le reste de mon message. Dans quarante-cinq minutes nous partirons dans le monde des humains pour deux semaines. Jusque là tu ne pourras rien communiquer qui ne soit strictement professionnel à Nii-sama.

 

Rukia se dérida un peu devant l’air accablé de Renji et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

 

\- On se retrouve tout à l’heure !

 

\- Ouais, articula difficilement Renji qui se remettait à peine du double choc de la nouvelle, et ... merci ?

 

Le Lieutenant de la treizième division s’autorisa un rire discret.

 

\- Allez file grand nigaud !

 

Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Kuchiki, Abarai se dit qu’il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour le langage moyenâgeux de Rukia qui empirait proportionnellement aux heures passées au manoir. Alors qu’il traversait les couloirs sans fin et tous identiques de la division, il sentait l’appréhension monter façon moteur essence, tiédasse au début et chaud bouillant vers la fin. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir été aussi lâche de toute son existence et cette émotion nouvelle l’effrayait autant qu’elle l’agaçait. Ce n’était pas lui. Cet être timoré n’était pas lui. Ce fauve en cage n’était pas lui. Ce _shinigami_  tourmenté n’était pas lui. Renji fit la meilleure chose qu’il avait à faire : il arracha la prise de son cerveau.

 

\- _Taicho_! braya-t-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau de son supérieur à la volée.

 

Il regretta vite son geste, rattrapa la porte avant qu’elle n’aille claquer contre le mur et la referma doucement. Ce qu’il avait sous les yeux valait tous les clichés ultra _collector_ que l’on pouvait trouver au marché noir. Byakuya Kuchiki installé confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau, dormant paisiblement. La tentation était trop puissante, l’occasion trop belle et le cerveau de Renji trop débranché, alors il s’approcha lentement, prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit ou geste trop brusque. Puis lorsqu’il fut assez près, il se dit qu’il lui restait bien peu de chemin à faire jusqu’à ses lèvres et s’empressa de combler cette distance. C’était fou, suicidaire même !, mais lorsque leurs bouches furent l’une contre l’autre toutes les qualités de Byakuya lui revirent en mémoire, ses attentions, sa patience, ses regards tendres et son humour vaseux. Son Capitaine était un sacré connard, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais son amant était un type bien quoique peu expressif.

 

Soudain, arriva une chose qu’il aurait pu prévoir s’il n’avait pas laissé ses neurones en _stand by_ : Kuchiki ouvrit les yeux. Renji eut un mouvement de recul, ne pouvant s’empêcher de rougir pour avoir été pris sur le fait.

 

\- J’ai essayé de faire preuve de tact en faisant semblant d’être toujours endormi, mais Renji, ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que tu t’acharnes sur mes lèvres, lança froidement Byakuya qui visiblement ne lui avait pas encore pardonné, un comble selon Renji.

 

\- Elles m’ont manqué et vous aussi, même si ça fait moins de douze heures, répliqua Renji en regardant ailleurs, les joues toujours rouges... C’est gênant de dire des choses pareilles, vous pourriez faire une autre tête ça me faciliterait les choses.

 

Et en effet, les mirettes du noble étaient écarquillées et larges comme des soucoupes tandis que sa mâchoire inférieure s’était désolidarisée du reste de son corps pour pendre négligemment.

 

\- Tu as raison, fit-il en se cachant la bouche à l’aide de sa paume, c’est une réaction indigne. Qu’as-tu à me dire ?

 

\- _Taicho_ , je ne m’excuserai pas pour avoir désobéi, si vous voulez me transférer dans une autre division faites-le, mais vous perdrez au change. J’estime que vous avez eu tord de ne pas me parler de cette mission. Maintenant, Bya... Kuch... Ah je n’y arrive pas ! balbutia-t-il. A titre privé, reprit-il, je désirerais rester avec toi, malgré tout.

 

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu’il se retrouva allongé sur le bureau par un Kuchiki qui avait perdu le contrôle. Renji le voyait, au dessus de lui, agité comme jamais il ne l’avait été, mais essayant tout de même de garder un semblant de calme. La main du capitaine voyagea lentement vers son visage comme si quelque chose essayait de la retenir en arrière. Sans doute était-ce Byakuya lui-même qui tentait de réfréner les accès tumultueux qui le faisaient se mouvoir. Sa paume effleura brièvement la joue de Renji, puis ses doigts virent en caresser l’arrondie avant de glisser sur ses lèvres. Le toucher du noble était tellement léger, tellement délicat qu’il semblait immatériel. Renji frissonna, le cœur serré d’appréhension et d’un peu de désir que savait provoquer son amant.

 

\- Si tu me redis une chose pareil, Renji, je ne réponds plus de rien...

  

Ce dernier éclata de rire :

 

\- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois, qu’est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ? Deviens irrationnel et fais-moi tout ce que tu veux... susurra sensuellement Renji à l’oreille de Byakuya avant de se soustraire à son étreinte pour quitter le bureau.

 

A trop jouer, il lui restait peu de temps avant le départ et il ne souhaitait pas compromettre la mission avant même qu’elle ait commencé. Cependant, deuxième chose qu’il n’avait pas prévue : Byakuya était réellement sérieux. Il referma la porte alors que Renji avait encore la main sur la poignée et profitant qu’il soit dos à lui, l’enlaça par derrière et commença à lui dévorer  le cou. Simultanément, Renji pouvait sentir les mains de son amant s’infiltrer sous son _shihakusho_ pour lui caresser le torse, s’insinuant dangereusement bas. Abarai se surprit à haleter bruyamment et seule la honte de s’entendre gémir le fit revenir à la raison.

 

\- Je dois y aller, fit Renji d’une voix qui se voulait ferme et qui avait des accents plaintifs.

 

\- Je veux que tu restes... chuchota Byakuya au creux de son oreille, les faisant rosir de plaisir et d’embarras.

 

Renji se retourna, embrassa doucement son amant et quitta son étreinte à regret.

 

\- J’aimerai rester ici, mais...

 

\- Je comprends... soupira Kuchiki. Cela dit, à ton retour, fatigué ou non, n’espère pas dormir beaucoup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : Puisque l’hôpital est un passage obligé dans les ByaRen, rendez-vous à la quatrième division !


	13. « Le type qui a le cœur sur la main et le cul entre deux chaises ne peut que finir à l’hôpital. »

**Chapitre 13 :**

**« Le type qui a le cœur sur la main et le cul entre deux chaises ne peut que finir à l’hôpital. » P.Perret**

Un nouveau rai de lumière se posa sur son œil, le tirant d’un profond et reposant sommeil, et Rikichi sut qu’il était maudit, laissé pour compte de la fortune, haï du destin, jouet favoris de la fatalité et sa tirade mentale aurait pu être sans fin si les rayons violents ne s’étaient pas soudain changés en auréole céleste. Il voyait se dessiner devant ses yeux, de plus en plus nettement, les contours du visage adorable de son amour que rendaient flous les rayons du soleil. Nul doute que ces traits étaient ceux d’un ange, et même _son_ ange, protecteur et gardien. Rikichi cligna des yeux, retrouvant assez de lucidité pour prendre conscience qu’il était au moins sous l’emprise de puissant narcotique pour se payer de telles envolées lyriques. La figure de Hanatarô commençait à lui apparaitre simple, sans déformation hallucinatoire, et pourtant tout aussi angélique. Il ne pouvait se l’expliquer, c’était l’amour. Point.

 

Hanatarô s’affairait avec douceur et dextérité à changer les pansements de Rikichi qui, il le voyait, tentait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts, ce qu’il avait peu de chance de réussir vu la dose d’anesthésiant qu’il avait fallu lui administrer. Quelque part sa demi-conscience le soulageait, il préférait travailler ainsi, rapidement, dans l’ombre, faire ce qu’il avait à faire et veiller à distance, parce qu’à chaque fois qu’il le touchait de drôles de désir le saisissait. Il lui semblait que d’énormes tentacules s’enroulaient autour de ses bras pour le faire se mouvoir malgré lui, le poussant à toucher, frôler, voire parfois caresser Rikichi plus que de raison. Il réprimait ces envies là, tout en craignant leurs manifestations parce qu’il n’arrivait pas  à comprendre leur origine.

 

Alors qu’il achevait de panser la blessure son regard dériva sur le torse nu de Rikichi. Il se laissa capter par les muscles saillants des abdominaux et le tracé net des pectoraux qu’il ne soupçonnait pas tant Rikichi avait l’air d'un gringalet dans son uniforme. Hanatarô constata qu’il restait un guerrier, contrairement à lui, frêle soigneur. Il laissa son index effleurer la zone au dessus du nombril et remonter avec lenteur et délicatesse, sinuant entre les muscles, avant de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Un seau immatériel d’eau bouillante lui tomba sur la tête et il se sentit s’enflammer de haut en bas. Ce qu’il venait faire avait un caractère sexuel, il ne pouvait plus en douter. Il avait laissé le poulpe marionnettiste le contrôler. Hanatarô retira vivement sa main du torse de Rikichi et se leva du bord du lit avec le vague projet d’aller se noyer dans les égouts, ça lui laissait le temps de bien se décomposer avant que l’on retrouve son corps, c’était la planque idéale...

 

Cependant, Rikichi le saisit par le poignet, plaqua sa main contre son ventre, non loin de sa blessure, et mêla ses doigts aux siens.   

 

\- Reste comme ça... s’il-te-plaît... implora-t-il dans un souffle.

 

Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre que ses doigts avaient des propriétés magiques, que sa main le libérait de toutes ses souffrances, qu’elles étaient plus efficaces que les plus puissants antidouleurs et que leur seule place étaient contre sa peau, mais il était trop faible. Sa langue n’était pas encore en mesure de véhiculer tout ce que son esprit voulait communiquer. Hanatarô rougit de plus belle, mais consentit à ne pas bouger, au moins le temps que Rikichi ne se rendorme. Il le regretta vite, car non seulement, Rikichi ne s’endormait pas, mais il semblait de plus en plus conscient. D’ailleurs Hanatarô l’était également. La paume moite et tiède qui entourait sa main lui donnait chaud et lui faisait battre le cœur à une vitesse olympique. Le rouge qui lui colorait les joues ne cessait de se renforcer, refusant catégoriquement de disparaître, preuves accablantes de son trouble.

 

En temps normal, jamais la présence de Rikichi ne le jetait dans de tels états de panique, mais depuis l’incident de la veille, il n’arrivait plus à rester insensible. Que lui avait-il pris de lui dire des choses pareilles et de le toucher comme il l’avait fait ? Il voulait se convaincre que tout était une affaire d’alcool mais cette idée même le plongeait dans un malaise plus désagréable encore. S’il s’agissait uniquement des effets de l’alcool, cela voulait dire que Rikichi devenait ainsi avec n’importe qui une fois qu’il avait bu. A la pensée que quelqu’un lui soit physiquement proche, Yamada sentit ses doigts se crisper. Il n’aimait pas ça, imaginer quelqu’un le toucher, l’enlacer, l’embrasser, lui faisait une peine immense comme un écartèlement, un démembrement, une crucifixion. Il avait envie de pleurer et avant de pouvoir stopper le mécanisme de ses glandes lacrymogènes ses larmes laissaient déjà des auréoles sur les draps blancs.

 

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva renversé, la tête reposant contre le torse de Rikichi, ses épaules entourées de bras bien plus puissants qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.

 

\- Je suis désolé, articula non sans peine le convalescent. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t’ai fait sous l’emprise de l’alcool. Je n’ai aucune excuse...

 

Hanatarô l’écoutait le cœur serré. Il l’entendait demander pardon, exprimer ses regrets et chaque mot lui semblait une nouvelle lacération sur son organe à vif. Il lui fallait oublier la proximité de leurs corps la veille, le plaisir qu’il avait pu ressentir malgré la maladresse de Rikichi, le soulagement de se savoir désiré. Ces aspects du « dérapage » de la veille qui avaient été ensevelis un moment par la honte réapparaissaient sous les coups violents qui lui remuaient les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas d’excuses ni d’amnésie consensuelle pour raisons diplomatiques, il désirait seulement que Rikichi réaffirme son envie de le posséder, parce qu’il était trop tard et qu’il lui appartenait.

 

\- Je t’aime. Je mourrai de bonheur si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi.

 

Hanatarô referma les vannes, incertain de ce qu’il avait entendu.  Son regard traduisait certainement son incrédulité, puisque Rikichi répéta, malgré une confiance en soi magistralement ébranlée :

 

\- Je t’aime, Hanatarô.

 

Le soigneur détourna le regard, les joues flambantes et rouge façon Ferrari.

 

\- J-je crois... Enfin, peut-être que... moi aussi, avoua Hanatarô en rassemblant assez de courage pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

 

Leurs lèvres s’unirent dans une lenteur mélodramatique à faire sourire les êtres moins purs qu’eux, mais ils n’en avaient pas conscience. Ils n’existaient plus que l’un pour l’autre, toute la vie s’était incarnées dans le souffle de l’autre, de plus en plus proche. Le monde tangible n’avait d’existence que dans le contact deux leurs deux bouches qui se découvraient sciemment pour la première fois. Hanatarô les yeux clos, ne voulait à aucun prix les rouvrir, dévoré par la honte, tandis que Rikichi, à la dérobée, grappillait quelques images de son amant tendu et rougissant. Il avait du mal à y croire. Lèvres contre lèvres, Rikichi peinait à conserver son sang froid. Il introduisit prudemment sa langue dans la bouche du soigneur et effleura doucement son muscle velouté.

 

Hanatarô se tendit d’abord, avant de décontracter ses muscles sous les caresses insistantes et plutôt agréables de Rikichi. Il saisissait mal les causes et les effets, mais un incendie lui ravageait les poumons, se propageait jusqu’à son cœur, se diffusait en lave liquide dans ses veines, stagnait en magma bouillonnant dans son estomac, explosait dans le creux de ses reins. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Rikichi, quémandant d’avantage d’attention et émit un couinement torride lorsqu’il en obtint. Le convalescent l’avait simplement embrassé dans le cou et vu la réaction de son soigneur à cette simple marque de tendresse, les nuits qu’ils passeraient ensembles lui semblaient infiniment prometteuses. Rikichi en eut même une érection.

 

N’oubliant pas qu’ils étaient sur un lit – d’hôpital, certes, mais l’heure n’était pas au chipotage – Rikichi tenta de renverser Hanatarô contre le matelas. Cependant, c’était sans compter la perfusion qui s'était entortillée autour son amant au cours de l’action et l’entrée de Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitaine de la sixième division de son état et franchement remonté de son humeur. Les deux _shinigami_ luttant contre le matériel médical tentèrent de rester dignes, tandis que le noble faisait entrer tout le cercle arctique dans la chambre d’hôpital, refroidissant les ardeurs des deux autres. On se salua et Hanatarô, incarnation du bon sens et du tact, s’esquiva.

 

\- Rikichi, tu as tenu dix minutes à la onzième division, c’est une honte... commença le Capitaine.

 

Il avait eu au départ l’intention de prendre des nouvelles de son subordonné sans faire montre de son agacement ou de son ressentiment, mais le voir batifoler avec le petit mignon qu’il convoitait depuis un temps certain avait réveillé sa frustration. Tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions, Rikichi l’avait énervé en lui rappelant que lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, était loin de son amant depuis deux jours interminables, qu’il n’avait même pas eu l’occasion de lui faire l’amour avant son départ et qu’il devait encore patienter sept fois ce laps de temps avant de le revoir. Sans compter qu’à présent, grâce aux performances épiques de son subordonné, il était devenu la risée de tous les capitaines. Chose qu’il aurait éventuellement pu supporter si parmi eux ne se trouvait pas cet inqualifiable barbare de Zaraki Kenpachi, ennemi héréditaire, qui n’avait de cesse de le provoquer.

 

\- Il n’y a que deux façons pour toi, de racheter l’honneur de la sixième division et le tien...

 

Kuchiki ménagea un silence tendu qui faisait toujours son petit effet avant de reprendre :

 

\- Soit par la pratique ancestrale de rachat :le rituel du _seppuku_ , soit en retournant à la onzième division pour le double du temps originel sans recevoir la moindre blessure grave.

 

En tant que leader, Byakuya s’était vite rendu compte que la meilleure façon de contraindre les autres était de leur faire croire qu’ils avaient le choix. Toujours proposer l’option la plus terrible en premier, afin de rendre la seconde plus douce et raisonnable...

 

\- Quel est ton choix, Rikichi ?

 

Rikichi tremblait de terreur et suait abondamment, ses mains se refermèrent sur son draps tandis qu’il rassemblait assez de détermination pour répondre :

 

\- Je vais y retourner, Capitaine !

 

\- Bien, fit Kuchiki en esquissant un geste vers la sortie, mais avant toute chose récupère correctement, nous en reparlerons quand tu seras rétabli.

 

 

**XxX**

Combien de temps s’était écoulé ? Quatre jours, onze heures, treize minutes. Combien de temps encore à tirer ? Trop. Il avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes à Renji pour établir le compte précis de son temps passé sur terre, il n’allait pas non plus passer une énième demi-heure à tenter d’établir un compte à rebours... Quoique ça avait le mérite de faire passer le temps. Il avait la sensation d’étouffer dans cette ville qui pourtant ne manquait pas de charme. Seulement, Byakuya n’était pas là, et tout ce qui n’était pas lui ne pouvait trouver grâce à ses yeux. Il en était arrivé au point de regretter ses regards dédaigneux, ses piques acerbes, ses caprices de tyran et puis ses mains, ses caresses douces et empressées, la température de sa peau, le rythme de sa respiration...

 

_Merde !_ jura-t-il mentalement.

 

Il avait beau chercher, il ne subsistait plus en lui le moindre gramme d’orgueil, juste un gouffre d’appréhension que Byakuya saurait combler. Il se sentit rougir, honteux de son analyse tendancieuse qui ravirait certainement un psychanalyste du dimanche. Il était inutile de mentir, il désirait trop Byakuya pour défendre éternellement sa position, avec mauvais jeu de mot.

 

Son transmetteur sonna, l’interrompant dans son errance mentale. C’était Rukia, ça l’était toujours, qui d’autre aurait pu le contacter d’ailleurs ? Urahara connaissait trop l’état de ses finances pour essayer de lui refiler un autre de ses gadgets inutiles, et puis, il avait encore une dette colossale à lui rembourser...

 

\- Ouais ?

 

\- On ne dit pas « ouais », mais « oui » imbécile ! Tu en es où de ta ronde ?

 

\- ...

 

Il en était sur le toit d’un temple bouddhiste à regarder passer les nuages tout en se laissant bercer par la spiritualité et la quiétude du lieu. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

 

\- Renji... Tu faisais la sieste, n’est-ce pas ?

 

\- A-a-absolument pas ! Je consultais le détecteur pour...

 

\- Non, JE le consultais et je vois bien que le petit point rouge qui signale ta présence sur MON détecteur n’a pas bougé depuis une heure et demie !

 

Là, il était mal, il n’avait aucun argument pour expliquer sa stagnation et surtout, il ne savait pas que le détecteur  possédait de tels paramètres. Il avait pourtant épluché le mode d’emploi !

 

\- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses me localiser sur ton écran ? Le mien ne t’affiche pas !

 

\- Comment veux-tu que ton détecteur de paysan puisse être doté des mêmes fonctionnalités que le mien ?

 

Elle avait le ton glacial et, il en était persuadé, le regard assorti, marque déposée du clan Kuchiki.

 

\- Bon écoute, je suis désolé, okay ? C’est difficile de passer la journée à patrouiller sous le soleil sans faire de pause, et en plus il ne se passe jamais rien !

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous ne nous servons pas des _gigai_  ! Tu as juste à te promener dans les rues de Karakura, discuter avec les âmes qui n’ont pas encore rejoint le _seireitei_ pour les convaincre et combattre des reliquats de _hollow_. Pas de quoi se plaindre non plus !

 

\- C’est facile pour toi de dire ça ! C’est toujours toi qui a droit à la baston ! Moi j’en peux plus d’écouter ces pauvres âmes se plaindre et pleurer sur mon épaule ! Je vais finir par faire une dépression !

 

Alors qu’il exprimait sa frustration, son détecteur lui indiqua l’arrivée d’un _hollow_ non loin...

 

\- Hohoho ! Celui-là est pour moi ! s’enthousiasma le Lieutenant de la sixième division.

 

\- Tu vois, il suffisait de demander ! plaisanta Rukia avant de couper la transmission.

 

Elle devait le rejoindre au plus vite, selon la procédure établie, même si elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l’issue du combat.

 

 

**XxX**

 

Son œil perçant se posa sur le calendrier. Quatre jours. Quatre jours que Renji s’en était allé après avoir mis le feu à son pantalon. C’était hilarant, vraiment hilarant, n’en démente son expression faciale inlassablement figée. Il n’y avait rien à nier : il avait envie de lui et son absence avait  multiplié son désir. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu’enfin, Renji lui laissait carte blanche, lui abandonnait son corps mais surtout un bout de son cœur ? Une voix ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il n’aurait pas dû le laisser partir. Il lui aurait suffit de poursuivre ce qu’ils avaient commencé, faire taire ses protestations en lui donnant envie de plus, l’empêcher d’arriver à l’heure au lieu du rendez-vous...

 

Cependant il voyait déjà l’expression rageuse de son indomptable amant, les mots acérés qu’il lui aurait lancés et les coups échangés, s’il n’avait pas su rester maître de lui-même. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur ce qu’il était en train de faire, tout en se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là, comment une seule absence pouvait changer son monde en carte postale fade et vide, décor familier en deux dimensions où s’échangent des paroles en carton. Cependant, l’heure n’était pas à la déprime, il lui fallait faire son travail même si celui-ci ne lui inspirait rien d’autre qu’une vague envie d’autodafé _..._

 

Kuchiki Byakuya, bel homme, chef de guerre implacable, noble de haute lignée, leader incontesté, ne parvenait pas à faire diminuer une immense pile de dossiers, malgré une intimidation visuelle intense. Aucun obstacle, pourtant, ne se dressait entre le tas de papier et le bureaucrate chevronné qui en avait vaincu de plus coriaces. L’irréductible le toisait de haut, semblant lui signifier son impuissance et tout le pathétique qu’il pouvait inspirer. Inutile de lutter, il n’y arrivait pas sans Renji pour le distraire. Il devait pourtant se reprendre, effectuer sa tâche le plus efficacement possible, puis passer à autre chose, comme il l’avait toujours fait. L’absence de Renji ne devait en aucun cas perturber le bon déroulement de son travail. Il n’était ni un gosse, ni un adolescent, ce genre de choses ne pouvaient affecter son rendement, sa fierté ne le lui permettait pas.

 

Alors qu’il était près de s’y remettre, un papillon de l’enfer passa par la fenêtre et voleta doucement avant de se poser sur son épaule. Kuchiki le cueillit du bout de l’index et écouta le message.

 

\- Le Lieutenant _Abarai Renji a été blessé lors de sa mission et vient d’être admis à la quatrième division._

 

Son visage, peu enclin d’ordinaire à trahir ses émotions, se décomposa. Il l’avait pourtant prévenu, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter qu’une telle chose ne se produise, mais la lutte avait été vaine. Aussi puissant fût-il, que pouvait-il faire contre le destin ? Le Capitaine de la sixième division ne prit pas le temps de ranger les dossiers urgents et secrets qu’il devait remplir et disparut dans un _shunpô_ de maître pour se rendre à la quatrième division, priant de toutes ses forces pour que les jours de Renji ne soient pas en danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain épisode : La fin ! Ne manquez pas le dernier épisode !


	14. ‘’Pour le bon stratège, l’essentiel est dans la victoire, non pas dans les opérations prolongées.’’

**Chapitre 14 :**

**‘’Pour le bon stratège, l’essentiel est dans la victoire, non pas dans les opérations prolongées _.’’_** **Sun Tzu- _L’art de la guerre._**

 

A peine l’insecte messager eut-il disparu, que Kuchiki se leva de son bureau. Il s’exécuta avec lenteur, feignant un calme qui, il le savait, s’effriterait sous peu. Il tenta d’abord de rationaliser la situation qui d’ailleurs était loin d’en être à sa première occurrence, et ne tarda pas à être gagné par la nervosité. Le capitaine de la sixième division avait toujours apprécié la sobriété des messages envoyés par la section médicale : pas de fioritures ni de sentimentalisme mal placé. Il admirait cette minutie et cette brièveté de la forme qui avait presque quelque chose de poétique. Seulement, dans sa situation précise, il manquait une information capitale : Renji était-il ou n’était-il pas mourant ?

 

L’absence de précision quant à la gravité des blessures de ce dernier donnait lieu à quelques spéculations rassurantes, sans doute signifiait-elle que ses blessures étaient bénignes, se disait-il. Toutefois, avait-on déjà vu Renji entrer à la quatrième division sans avoir subi de blessures mortelles ? La réponse qui apparut à Kuchiki le fit agir malgré lui. Il laissa derrière lui son travail inachevé, sans même prendre la peine de ranger les dossiers les plus sensibles adressés aux seuls capitaines et quitta sa division en _shunpo._ Kuchiki qui n’était pas peu fier de sa vitesse explosa tous ses records. Arrivé devant les portes de la section médicale, il reprit un rythme normal, adoptant une démarche qui se voulait à la fois rapide et détendue afin de ne pas éveiller les éventuels soupçons du Capitaine Unohana dont les intuitions étaient horriblement justes.

 

Le noble profita des quelques pas qui le séparaient de l’entrée pour reprendre le contrôle de son cœur, qui non content de battre à toute allure, injectait également des doses massives de stress dans tout son système. Son expression demeurait cependant inlassablement figée alors que sinuait sous sa peau l’angoisse de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il pouvait bien se l’avouer à présent, l’imbécile impulsif, téméraire et rebelle avait, à force d’acharnement, pulvérisé la glace qui lui ceignait le cœur et réussissait à présent à faire bouillir son sang.

 

De nouveau calme, il pénétra à l’intérieur de la division, espérant sincèrement échapper à un face à face avec le Capitaine Unohana. Il n’était pas lâche, mais personne n’appréciait de se faire radiographier le corps et l’esprit, encore moins lorsqu’on s’échinait à garder enfouies ses émotions les plus violentes. Malheureusement, Unohana Retsu, postée à l’entrée, avait décidé de l’accueillir personnellement, c’était, selon elle, la moindre des choses lorsqu’un Capitaine se rendait dans sa division et Kuchiki aurait sans doute été d’accord sur le principe, s’il n’avait pas été Capitaine lui-même...

 

\- Bonjour et bienvenue, capitaine Kuchiki, salua sa collègue avec son éternel sourire.

 

Kuchiki lui rendit son salut tout en se demandant comment cette femme qui avait la charge de tant de vie faisait pour transpirer la sérénité.

 

\- Vous êtes arrivé bien vite, remarqua Unohana qui avait envoyé elle-même le message après que les soins furent effectués, c’est admirable de s’inquiéter autant pour ses subordonnés, on voit que vous tenez à vos hommes...

 

Le capitaine de la sixième division, embarrassé comme jamais, se concentra pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Lui ? S’inquiéter pour ses subordonnés ? Ca lui arrivait, de temps en temps, comme tout le monde, mais il n’était pas de ces chochottes sentimentales qui pleurent éternellement les soldats perdus... L’agacement succéda à la gêne et il se demanda si Unohana et Ukitake n’étaient pas de connivence dans l’instauration du sport ultra local qui consistait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ils avaient peut-être même formé un club... Il voyait bien Zaraki Kenpachi trésorier, s’il savait compter...

 

 

\- Je ne fais que remplir mes obligations de Capitaine.

 

Sous-entendu qu’il n’était absolument pas inquiet pour Abarai et qu’ils n’entretenaient qu’une relation strictement professionnelle.

 

\- Bien sûr... répondit le médecin avec une ironie difficile à déceler. Hanatarô, tu pourrais conduire le capitaine Kuchiki jusqu’à la chambre du lieutenant Abarai, s’il-te-plaît ?

 

Le jeune _shinigami_ venait, quelques secondes plus tôt, de s’illustrer une fois encore dans la catégorie « chute improbable », glissant sur une pomme de pin qui s’était retrouvée là on ne savait comment.

 

\- Oui, Capitaine ! s’exclama-t-il en se relevant.

 

Le soigneur invita le noble à le suivre et malgré l’aura terrifiante émanant de ce dernier, il réussit à conserver un sourire aimable jusqu’au bout. Kuchiki, de son côté, venait de se rendre compte que Unohana avait soigneusement évité de lui parler de l’état de santé de Renji qu’il brûlait d’envie de connaître. Il se sentait floué. Il désirait tellement connaître la vérité qu’il avait failli interroger Hanatarô, mais s’était, heureusement, rétracté. Car si le petit n’était pas particulièrement futé, il n’y avait guère besoin d’un QI surdéveloppé pour tirer les conclusions qui s’imposaient. Le Capitaine prit le parti de patienter, il n’était plus qu’à quelques minutes de la vérité et était de toute façon préparé au pire.

 

\- Voilà, c’est ici ! fit Hanatarô, rompant le silence pesant. Il est possible que le Lieutenant Abarai ne soit pas encore en état de parler... continua-t-il avant de s’éclipser.

 

Pas en état de parler ? Mais dans quel état cet idiot s’était encore mis ? Un mélange de colère et d’appréhension gagna le noble qui ouvrit rageusement la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il découvrit Renji, affalé dans son lit d’hôpital, en train de mordre avec entrain dans une banane tout en lisant le dernier numéro du _Seireitei Communication_. Les yeux du Lieutenant s’agrandirent de surprise et le magazine s’envola vers d’autres cieux, tandis que le convalescent avalait sa bouchée de travers.

 

\- _Taicho_! s’étrangla-t-il alors que le susnommé lui servait un verre d’eau.

 

Renji s’empressa de le boire.

 

\- Merci, mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

 

\- On m’a dit que tu étais mourant, mais à ce que je vois tout va bien alors je vais te laisser... lança froidement Byakuya tout en esquissant un geste vers la sortie.

 

C’était un petit mensonge inoffensif, cependant, il pouvait bien le faire culpabiliser un peu après tout le stress que la nouvelle de son hospitalisation avait généré.

 

\- Non restez, _Taicho_  ! Je ne suis pas mourant, je me suis juste cassé deux ou trois côtes, fit-il en ôtant son _shihakusho_ pour montrer ses pauvres bandages qui n’avaient pas grande utilité.

 

Kuchiki, le voyant se dénuder sous ses yeux en toute innocence manqua de le prendre sur place.

 

\- Rhabille-toi, ordonna-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

Renji qui réalisa soudain sa provocation involontaire se mit à rougir violemment et finit par remettre ses vêtements, non sans s’autoriser un sourire en coin.

 

\- Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

 

\- Deux ou trois jours, la médecine de la quatrième division est plutôt efficace... Shû... Le lieutenant Hisagi, se reprit Abarai en voyant le regard que lui lançait Byakuya, me remplace jusqu’à la fin de mon assignation.

 

L’avantage, lorsqu’on était à la neuvième division, était de savoir quasiment en temps réel tout ce qui se passait aux quatre coins du _seireitei_ , il fallait au moins ça pour être à la tête de la plus grosse gazette du coin. C’était donc Hisagi Shûhei qui, connaissant la nouvelle de son hospitalisation avant tout le monde, lui avait apporté une corbeille de fruit et le numéro test du _Seireitei Communication_ censé sortir le lendemain, sûrement une manière de le soudoyer pour prendre sa place. Vu les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux et les suçons qu’il collectionnait sur la nuque, il avait besoin de vacances loin des bureaux de sa division.

 

\- Bien, approuva Kuchiki, indéniablement soulagé. Mais puis-je savoir comment tu t’y es pris pour te blesser ?

 

Renji hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre :

 

\- ... Le hollow m’a attaqué par surprise. J’en avais vaincu un et quand je pensais que c’était fini, j’ai relâché ma garde et le second m’a eu.

 

C’était à peu de choses près la vérité, sauf que c’était Rukia qui lui avait brisé les côtes d’un coup de pied en voulant l’écarter du champ d’action du second _hollow_. Ce qui n’avait servi à rien puisque Renji l’avait vu arriver et se préparait à répliquer. Il ne pouvait nier qu’ils n’étaient pas toujours au point pour le combat en équipe... Résultat, Rukia prise d’angoisse avait alerté tout le _seireitei_ pour pas grand-chose et comme on avait l’habitude de ramasser Renji à moitié mort, on n’avait pas cherché plus loin. Kuchiki avait parfaitement perçu le moment d’hésitation avant la réponse, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, Renji était de retour, bien vivant et rien ne lui paraissait plus important.

 

\- C’était une erreur de débutant, ne relâche pas ta garde sous prétexte que vous combattez à deux.

 

Kuchiki avait fait plus exalté comme sermon, si tant était qu’il pouvait être démonstratif, mais là, son erreur sur le champ de bataille l’arrangeait bien et il n’avait pas le cœur de lui faire la leçon, du moins pas une de ce genre là...

 

\- D-désolé...

 

\- Rassemble tes affaires, on y va, ordonna Kuchiki qui était déjà passé à autre chose.

 

\- Hein ? Où ça ? Et puis je dois attendre que le capitaine Unohana m’autorise à quitter l’hôpital...

 

\- Chez moi, le médecin de famille s’occupera de toi.

 

 

**XxX**

Renji avait protesté, s’était débattu, avait même tenté de parlementer, mais son déploiement d’énergie était resté vain. Il fallait qu’il commence à s’y faire : quand Byakuya avait une idée en tête, il ne l’avait pas ailleurs. Il était à présent dans un palanquin qui le menait au manoir Kuchiki, le chef de clan à ses côtés arborait un air satisfait, et  Abarai n’avait d’autre moyen de contestation que de bouder en regardant par l’ouverture qui tenait lieu de fenêtre.

 

\- Sais-tu ce que j’ai envie de te faire quand tu fais la tête comme ça ? lui susurra Byakuya avec sérieux et d’une voix suave avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

 

Renji se liquéfia instantanément, prenant une teinte écarlate que son amant ne lui avait jamais vue.

 

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de mon _Taicho_? paniqua le plus jeune en pointant un index accusateur vers son compagnon.

 

Ce dernier l’écarta d’un revers de bras et s’approcha furtivement de son Lieutenant de sorte que leurs visages étaient à moins d’un centimètre l’un de l’autre. Renji sentit distinctement la main de son vis-à-vis se poser sur sa cuisse avant de remonter lentement vers ses parties. La température de son corps grimpait d’un degré par seconde et il craignait de finir carbonisé sur place si Byakuya ne se dépêchait pas de l’embrasser.

 

\- Renji... commença-t-il.

 

Cependant le palanquin arriva à destination et l’un des porteurs vint leur ouvrir la porte. Kuchiki serra les dents et s’écarta à regret de son amant pour descendre du véhicule. Il proposa galamment son bras à Renji qui voulu le refuser mais se souvint qu’il s’agissait de Byakuya et qu’il avait tout intérêt à accepter par peur des représailles.

 

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

 

Ils avancèrent en silence, suivis par deux domestiques qui portaient les affaires de Renji. A chaque pas, l’embarras que ressentait le Lieutenant était multiplié par deux, et commençait à se changer en une colère sourde. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin, les domestiques rangèrent soigneusement les effets d’Abarai avant de s’en aller discrètement. Ce dernier s’assit en tailleur sur un coussin, seul élément de confort de la pièce de style entièrement japonais, et s’accouda à la table basse qui le jouxtait.

 

\- J’espère que tu as conscience que tu me fais faire tout ça contre ma volonté, lança-t-il avec humeur tandis que Byakuya ôtait son _haori_ et ses _kenseikan_.

 

Devant une telle scène, sa colère s’évanouit soudain. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il l’apercevait sans ses attributs martiaux et nobiliaires. La première avait été dans les bains de la division, et il n’y avait pas fait particulièrement attention, sans doute parce qu’à ce moment là, son capitaine était quasiment nu. Byakuya se retira dans une pièce adjacente pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard vêtu d’un _yukata_ en coton vert amande, d’une étonnante simplicité qui tranchait avec la sophistication de la pièce. Les paravents aux décors traditionnels d’une finesse dans nom, les poignées de portes sculptées, véritable travail d’orfèvre, le plancher en bois précieux plusieurs fois centenaire et luisant comme au premier jour, les estampes rares et élégantes, les calligraphies soignées, les porcelaines raffinées, tout le luxe et la distinction du pavillon ne pouvait rivaliser avec le charme naturel de son amant.

 

Avait-il déjà ouvert les yeux en sa présence ? L’avait-il seulement regardé toutes les années qu’il avait passé à poursuivre son ombre ? Il lui semblait qu’il le découvrait pour la première fois, qu’il débusquait l’être humain derrière le guerrier, surprenait l’homme derrière le chef de clan. Byakuya écarta d’un revers de la main une mèche sombre qui était tombée sur son œil et fit reposer cette même main à l’intérieur du _yukata_ entrouvert, au dessus de la ceinture. Renji ne put s’empêcher de le trouver incroyablement viril et sensuel à la fois. Il avait l’envie furieuse de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages, mais le regard de prédateur qu’il sentait rivé sur lui, lui rappela qu’il était la proie.

 

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Je t’ai sorti de ta chambre d’hôpital miteuse pour t’installer dans mon pavillon personnel. Nous avons à notre disposition une vingtaine de pièces, deux jardins, des bains, un médecin qui n’aura besoin que d’une demi-heure pour ton rétablissement complet et une armée de cuisiniers capables de préparer n’importe quel plat, et tu n’es pas satisfait ?

 

_\- J’espère que ce n’est pas la même chose au lit... ajouta-t-il mentalement._

 

Byakuya avait guetté, alors qu’il parlait, la réaction de Renji et il pouvait jurer qu’au mot de « cuisiniers », il avait vu des oreilles de chiot se dresser sur sa tête et une queue frétiller de bonheur.

 

\- Je pourrai vraiment manger ce que je veux, TOUT ce que je veux ? s’assura Abarai que des années de collaboration avec Kuchiki avaient conforté dans sa méfiance.

 

\- Tout et encore davantage, réaffirma Byakuya, disant peu mais sous-entendant beaucoup.

 

Tandis que Renji passait en revue ses plats préférés pour établir le menu, le noble s’était rapproché furtivement, l’observant avec amusement. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que malgré ses airs de grand bourrin, Renji Abarai avait tout d’un chien-fou. Il était énergique, un peu rebelle, difficile à apprivoiser mais débordant d’amour et infiniment loyal. Byakuya était tout près de lui à présent, un sourire tendre et fugitif passa sur ses lèvres alors qu’il tendait la main pour lui caresser le sommet du crâne. Le plus jeune, d’abord surpris, se laissa faire, rougissant légèrement. Il sentait les doigts fins agiter les mèches de ses cheveux avec l’agilité du vent et ses yeux se refermèrent de bien-être. Le toucher de Byakuya était tellement délicat qu’il ne remarqua sa queue de cheval défaite que lorsque les longues mèches carmines vinrent lui caresser les joues. S’il avait pu ronronner, nul doute qu’il s’y serait mis sans même s’en rendre compte. D’ailleurs, il s’aperçut que son amant s’était glissé derrière lui seulement lorsqu’il se retrouva allongé la tête sur ses genoux.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voudras manger, Renji ? demanda Kuchiki à voix basse tout en continuant de fourrager dans ses cheveux.

 

La question tira à demi le Lieutenant de l’état cotonneux dans lequel la main de son partenaire le plongeait. Il n’était déjà plus sûr de ce qu’il voulait manger, il n’était pas difficile tant que c’était bon...

 

\- Peut-être un truc avec de la viande, un bon morceau de bœuf... Enfin peu importe... Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger, toi ? lança-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

 

Il n’aurait pu l’expliquer, mais il était incroyablement à l’aise et détendu. Pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux, sa garde était entièrement relâchée, tous ses muscles s’étaient déliés et il était là, abandonné aux soins que lui prodiguaient les mains de Byakuya.

 

\- Ce qui me fait envie en ce moment ? reprit ce dernier, en cessant soudain de lui gratouiller la tête.

 

Renji rouvrit les yeux, surpris, et se trouva catapulté dans les iris couleur de bleuet de Byakuya qui le fixait intensément.

 

\- Toi, lança-t-il avec un tel sérieux qu’Abarai en fut électrisé.

 

Ne laissant aucun temps mort entre sa parole et ses gestes, Byakuya s’inclina pour goûter aux lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Le bout de sa langue s’inséra entre les deux parties charnues et effleura à peine le muscle adverse, provoquant un orage de frissons chez Renji qui n’était pas accoutumé à cette douceur. Alors qu’il allait à la rencontre de la langue de son amant, celui-ci la retira, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de son lieutenant pour un baiser plus chaste. De frustration, Renji se saisit, d’une main, de la nuque de son amant, pour plonger la langue dans sa bouche. Il détestait les échanges tièdes, pour lui l’amour devait être convulsif ou n’être pas.

 

Byakuya répondit avec ardeur à la provocation de son amant, repoussant brusquement sa langue pour rétablir sa souveraineté. Une fois encore, la lutte s’engagea. Tout en poursuivant l’échange, Abarai s’était redressé, en appui sur les genoux et gagné par la chaleur insoutenable de l’excitation s’était mis à califourchon sur son Capitaine. Il ne tarda pas à sentir les mains avides de ce dernier remonter le long de ses cuisses, s’autorisant quelques détours vers l’intérieur avant de remonter sur ses fesses. Sa respiration était déjà irrégulière et rapide, lui causant une douleur inqualifiable aux côtes, mais il ne désirait en aucun cas arrêter maintenant. Lorsque les mains de Byakuya réussirent à s’infiltrer sous le tissu de son uniforme pour lui caresser plus franchement le postérieur, il sut qu’il avait atteint sa limite. Pour s’éviter l’humiliation d’un gémissement incontrôlé, Renji plaqua son partenaire contre le plancher, mettant fin au baiser.

 

\- Je veux bien te laisser dominer, concéda-t-il les joues rougies et la voix rendue rauque par l’excitation, mais je compte bien prendre ma revanche demain ou même dans mille ans.

 

Une sorte de sourire attendri difficile à déceler passa sur le visage de Kuchiki.

 

\- Essaie autant que tu voudras...

 

Renji fit la moue, il savait que son amant ne prenait absolument pas sa menace au sérieux, et qu’il répondait à sa provocation avec la même bienveillance que celle que l’on peut avoir à l’égard d’un enfant capricieux.

 

\- Je suis sérieux, je compte bien te dominer par tous les moyens, lança Abarai alors qu’il enlevait précautionneusement son _shihakusho_.

 

La vision enchanteresse qu’offrait le torse nu de Renji, sillonné de ses bandages et de ses tatouages, lui fit passer outre la provocation et éveilla son membre pour de bon. Kuchiki le désirait avec une telle force qu’il se demandait comment il avait fait pour résister à ses envies tout ce temps. Il lui fallait pourtant se contenir encore un peu.

 

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant ?

 

La question prit quelque peu Abarai au dépourvu, depuis le temps qu’il le priait de lui céder, il pensait qu’il montrerait un peu plus de joie à l’idée qu’il lui cède enfin.

 

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Un homme ne revient pas sur sa décision, affirma-t-il avec force.

 

\- J’en suis très heureux, Renji, répondit-il avec sa même expression neutre, mais le médecin attend derrière la porte depuis dix bonnes minutes...

 

\- Quoi ? s’écria Renji en s’écartant précipitamment de son amant.

 

Il se rhabilla rapidement, crispé d’embarras, sans aucun égard pour ses fractures.

 

\- Je ne pouvais décemment pas te faire l’amour alors que tes côtes sont cassées.

 

Que croyait-il ? Qu’il allait le ménager et le prendre tendrement ? Il allait faire un effort parce que c’était sa première fois, mais il le désirait depuis trop longtemps pour se contenter d’un seul _round_  ! Il avait besoin d’un Renji au meilleur de sa forme pour pouvoir l’épuiser tout son saoul.

 

\- Tu comptes m’abimer toi-même, pas vrai ?

 

\- ...

 

\-  Ce n’est pas parce que ton visage reste impassible que tes yeux ne disent rien, précisa Renji devant l’incrédulité du noble.

 

Note à lui-même : « arrêter de sous-estimer Renji ».

 

 

**XxX**

Une fois les côtes ressoudées et le médecin parti, Renji se retrouva sans trop savoir comment à mariner depuis vingt minutes dans les bains réservés au chef du clan Kuchiki, coincé entre les bras du susdit chef de clan qui l’avait obligé à s’assoir entre ses jambes. C’était fou ce que l’homme changeait du tout au tout dans l’intimité, enfin si l’on excluait les mains baladeuses qu’il promenait négligemment sur son torse et son inexpressivité.

 

\- _Taicho_ , ça ne te fais rien qu’on soit nus, l’un contre l’autre dans les bains ?

 

Question stupide s’il en était. Kuchiki était près de flamber à la moindre étincelle et l’eau du bain ne pourrait rien contre la déflagration. Est-ce que Renji croyait sincèrement que le truc dur qu’il pouvait sentir contre son dos n’était qu’une irrégularité de la roche ? Byakuya soupira, sans doute ses précautions étaient vaines, peut-être que Renji n’était pas si angoissé que ça à l’idée de se faire prendre par un homme, lui qui, à l’entendre, avait toujours dominé ses partenaires... Une pointe d’agacement alla se planter quelque part dans une de ses tempes à l’idée des conquêtes passées de Renji.

 

\- C’est certainement idiot de ma part, répondit-il, mais j’essaie de te mettre en confiance avant de te ravir ta virginité, annonça placidement le noble.

 

Sur ces mots il se leva dans un concert de ruissellement d’eau et Renji put se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas le seul à être tourmenté par la proximité de l’autre.

 

\- Je te laisse dix minutes, fit-il en tendant à Renji une petite boite en bois. Passé ce délai, je viens te chercher moi-même...

 

Se remettant difficilement du postérieur rebondi, musclé et surtout nu de son Capitaine, le Lieutenant tenta de reporter son attention sur l’objet qu’on lui avait laissé. La boîte failli lui échapper des mains, et pour cause, il connaissait très bien son contenu : un lubrifiant à base de plantes médicinales connu pour réduire considérablement la douleur du premier rapport. Il lui était arrivé de s’en procurer, mais n’avait jamais pensé devoir l’utiliser sur lui un jour. Renji était partagé entre la honte et l’attendrissement face au geste qui se voulait attentionné de son amant. La gêne l’emporta d’abord avant d’être écrasée par l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour son glaçon préféré. Il imaginait sans peine Byakuya se torturer l’esprit pour acquérir le précieux onguent tout en ménageant sa fierté. Il ne pouvait pas déléguer l’achat sans se compromettre et aller l’acheter lui-même constituait sans doute pour lui l’humiliation suprême. Pourtant, Renji avait la preuve au creux de la main de l’importance qu’il pouvait avoir aux yeux de l’homme qu’il admirait plus que quiconque. Il était temps de mettre fin au jeu du chat et de la souris.

 

Abarai laissa filer le temps, prenant soin de profiter des quelques minutes de délassement que le compte à rebours de Kuchiki lui laissait. Fidèle à sa parole, ce dernier revint dans les bains lorsque la dernière seconde se fut écoulée. Vue l’aura qu’il émettait, il semblait particulièrement remonté de retrouver son partenaire à la même place que lorsqu’il l’avait quitté dix minutes plus tôt.

 

\- Renji... commença-t-il, ne sachant pas s’il devait l’engueuler ou le violer d’abord.

 

Cependant Abarai l’interrompit.

 

\- _Taicho,_ fit-il en lançant le lubrifiant à son interlocuteur qui le rattrapa, si tu veux qu’on utilise ça, je veux que se soit toi qui me l’applique...

 

_Voilà qui facilitait la prise de décision..._

 

Ses mots eurent l’effet escompté, et Renji put s’enorgueillir de la flamme concupiscente qu’il avait allumée dans les pupilles d’ordinaire glacées. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la poigne de Byakuya se refermer sur son bras et se fit tracter hors de l’eau. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva dans ses bras, porté en position prénuptiale, dégouttant allègrement sur les vêtements de son amant. Par réflexe, il passa ses bras autour de son cou. Abarai aurait, en temps normal, protesté, mais la situation lui semblait incroyablement risible.

 

\- Ca te fait tant d’effet que ça ? plaisanta-t-il, tandis qu’il se faisait mener, sans aucun doute possible, à la chambre.

 

Byakuya prit le parti de lui occuper la bouche pour le faire taire et l’embrassa pour couper court à sa profération de propos indécents. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Renji était allongé sur un vaste futon, les cheveux épars et la respiration haletante. Il lui sembla qu’on ne l’avait jamais embrassé avec une telle intensité. Son amant le surplombait, maître de lui-même alors qu’il dénouait son obi et se défaisait de son _yukata_ trempé, révélant sa peau diaphane. Abarai réalisa alors qu’il n’y avait plus d’échappatoire possible et qu’il n’y en n’avait probablement jamais eue. Les deux mains de son vis-à-vis se posèrent de part et d’autre de son visage et Byakuya lui ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Renji pouvait sentir son torse fin mais étonnamment musclé glisser contre le sien encore humide du bain tandis que sa bouche s’attelait à le ravager.

 

Après avoir fait rougir ses lèvres, elle entreprit de laisser une myriade de marques bleutés dans le creux de son cou avant de mordiller délicieusement son épaule. Renji frissonnait allègrement, électrisé par le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau et le contraste entre la douceur de sa langue et l’agressivité de ses morsures. Il sentait son pouls s’accélérer à chaque effleurement, à chaque caresse et chaque souffle qui ricochait sur sa peau ou se mêlait au sien. Son excitation était déjà à son comble et ce n’était que le début. Byakuya s’attarda quelques instants sur les clavicules de son partenaire, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé absolument délectable avant de s’attaquer à ses mamelons.

 

Ses doigts errèrent d’abord sur les pectoraux saillants, sinuant au hasard des voies que traçaient ses tatouages, retardant au maximum le contact avec les deux boutons de chair. Abarai frémissait d’impatience, ses paupières, closes jusque là, s’entrouvrirent pour guetter la fin de la tension que suscitait l’attente. Kuchiki le replongea dans les ténèbres, lui masquant les yeux de sa paume, tandis qu’au même moment il titillait l’un de ses tétons du bout de la langue. Le petit cri érotique que poussa Renji, récompensait toute la patience que le noble avait dû s’imposer et la gêne visible qui calcinait les joues de son partenaire constituait le spectacle le plus suave qu’il lui avait été donné de voir. Kuchiki se fendit d’un sourire satisfait et s’apprêtait à reprendre le cours de ses activités lorsqu’il se retrouva sous Abarai.

 

\- Pervers... susurra Renji à son oreille. C’est à mon tour de m’amuser.

 

Sans s’embarrasser de préliminaires inutiles, Abarai commença à caresser énergiquement le membre en partie dressé de Kuchiki qui s’était lui-même redressé pour s’assoir, ne voulant lâcher sous aucun prétexte les prunelles de son amant. Ce dernier, avec des gestes habiles s’attelait à faire grandir son désir entre sa paume chaude, usant à merveille de ses doigts, ajustant la cadence de ses va-et-vient pour lui donner autant de plaisir que de frustration. Byakuya ne pouvait nier l’excitation liquide qui courrait dans ses veines, mais ne voulait rien céder au parti adverse qui scrutait ses réactions avec un sourire arrogant vissé au coin des lèvres. Lèvres qui lui parurent effroyablement appétissantes, mais qui se dérobèrent lorsqu’il voulut y goûter pour se poser sur son membre. La chaleur humide qui l’enserrait le fit tressaillir d’aise et il ne put s’empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière, tendu par le plaisir, laissant échapper un long soupir de volupté.  

 

Renji sentit les doigts de son partenaire s’insinuer une nouvelle fois dans sa chevelure pour caresser avec douceur les mèches carmines, et quoique concentré sur sa tâche, il notait chaque pression de doigt un peu plus forte, indice du plaisir qu’il prodiguait à son amant. Celui-ci luttait pour ne laisser filtrer aucun son qui pourrait le trahir, mordant sans retenue sa lèvre inférieure. Nul doute que Renji savait faire bon usage de sa bouche et qu’il ne manquerait pas de jouir sous peu. Seulement, fierté oblige, il ne pouvait se permettre de venir le premier. Alors que les choses devenaient critiques pour le noble, il obligea son partenaire à interrompre sa gâterie et le renversa à son tour avec tant de fougue qu’ils faillirent se retrouver à côté du _futon_. Renji ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire et Kuchiki dégaina la seule arme qu’il avait pour le faire taire. Sa bouche conquit la sienne une nouvelle fois, détournant son attention le temps qu’il mette la main sur le lubrifiant.

 

La manœuvre était loin d’être aisée lorsque son amant, en feu, s’accrochait désespérément à ses épaules, lui titillait l’entrejambe du genou ou lui caressait les flancs avec ardeur. Byakuya réussit cependant à le débusquer, terré dans les replis de la couverture. Ils pouvaient enfin passer à l’étape supérieure. Ne laissant pas d’embrasser son vis-à-vis avec hargne, le noble entreprit de masser délicatement l’entrée de Renji, tout en l’enduisant de lubrifiant. La sensation de froid alliée à la présence d’abord désagréable crispa Abarai qui se prit à mordre la lèvre inférieure de son amant en représailles. Pourtant, les cercles qu’effectuait le majeur de Byakuya pour le préparer le firent rapidement fondre. Personne ne s’y était aventuré avant lui, et il ne soupçonnait pas le plaisir que cette partie de son anatomie pouvait lui procurer.

 

Il ne put bientôt plus soutenir le baiser et un gémissement qui était l’indécence même lui échappa, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kuchiki qui travaillait dur à le faire ployer. Répondant aux coups de bassins inconscients que commençait à effectuer Renji, un second doigt se joignit au premier. Si cette nouvelle présence lui parut douloureuse, le lubrifiant fit vite son œuvre, de sorte qu’il sentit à peine le troisième doigt qu’enfonça Byakuya dans son intimité. Un énième gémissement plaintif éclata d’entre les lèvres d’Abarai, il avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps, et se débattait entre le plaisir qui le faisait alternativement se courber et s’arquer, et la honte de se laisser asservir par celui-ci. Il n’eut pourtant pas le temps de s’en soucier, la présence tiède qu’il avait senti en lui s’était retirée, laissant derrière elle un abîme de frustration à combler. Il n’avait plus aucune raison de lutter, il n’avait qu’à laisser son amant prendre les rênes et lui n’aurait plus qu’à gémir lascivement...

 

Dans un ultime sursaut de fierté, Abarai Renji renversa son partenaire sur le dos, passa ses genoux de part et d’autre de ses hanches et se saisit du membre dressé avant de l’introduire lui-même dans son intimité. Il sentait passer chaque centimètre et combattait la douleur comme il le pouvait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s’était entièrement empalé sur la  verge de son amant. La vision de son visage contracté de douleur, la rougeur pudique qui lui brûlait les joues, les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient dans son cou, ses longs cheveux de feu qui lui collait à la peau et ses lèvres entrouvertes et frémissantes manquèrent de faire jouir Byakuya qui se sentait devenir fou. Il ne put attendre que Renji ne s’accoutume à sa présence en lui et le renversa, reprenant la direction de leurs ébats.

 

Dans la manœuvre, Kuchiki heurta de plein fouet le point sensible de son partenaire, douleur et plaisir se mêlèrent avec une intensité telle que Renji crut voir des étoiles. Les premiers mouvements de bassin, approximatifs, lui arrachèrent des grognements de douleur qui se muèrent bientôt en soupirs lascif. Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, et s’en fichait d’ailleurs, mais Byakuya percutait systématiquement sa prostate, de sorte qu’il n’était plus bon qu’à gémir de plaisir. Kuchiki s’en abreuvait, trouvant sa propre satisfaction dans les cris aigus que poussait son amant, dans ses doigts fermement plantés dans son dos et dans les quelques mots qu’il réussissait à lui souffler à l’oreille. Plus vite, plus..., plus..., telles étaient les injonctions qu’il exécutait avec plaisir, jusqu’à s’y perdre.

 

\- _Taicho ! ... Taicho !_ implorait Renji à son oreille.

 

Il avait du mal à croire que cette voix si sensuelle appartenait au fier Lieutenant Abarai, non, à Renji.

 

\- Appelle-moi par mon prénom, ordonna-t-il, la voix rauque malgré tous ses efforts pour la contrôler.

 

L’étreinte de son amant se fit plus forte autour de ses épaules.

 

\- Byakuya... murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

 

Il ne sut pas si c’était dû à son prénom susurré ou à la voix érotique de Renji en plein orgasme, mais il avait joui alors que la dernière voyelle  de son prénom se brisait entre ses lèvres. Ils tentèrent chacun de reprendre leur souffle, mais ne se séparèrent pas immédiatement. Byakuya se retira en douceur avant d’entourer Renji de ses bras. Tandis que ce dernier récupérait, sa main fourrageait dans la chevelure alizarine, elle glissa mine de rien dans son cou, s’attarda sur les épaules, puis le bras, avant de tenter sa chance plus bas. Le plus jeune l’intercepta avant qu’elle n’aille réveiller son entrejambe.

 

\- Tu n’as quand même pas l’intention de remettre ça ? s’offusqua Abarai les joues en feu.

 

Non pas que son appétit sexuel soit inférieur à celui de son partenaire, mais sa position ne lui permettait pas de faire des folies. Il compatissait au passage avec toutes ses anciennes conquêtes pour les marathons du sexe qu’il leur avait imposé.

 

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Kuchiki avec son éternelle impassibilité, tout en faisant clairement sentir que cette question était absurde.

 

\- A-attends ! On peut négocier ? Non ? Non ?

 

\- Non.

 

 

**XxX**

Le ciel ne débleuissait pas soutenu par les rayons vigoureux du soleil et une brise fraîche venait rendre soutenable cette nouvelle journée d’été. L’harmonie était de retour à la sixième division, les _shinigami_   avaient abandonné l’activité sieste pour s’entraîner avec acharnement, le Capitaine Kuchiki combattait la paperasse armé d’un pinceau de compétition  et Rikichi avait quitté l’hôpital. Sa punition avait été revue à la baisse, son stage à la onzième division avait été ramené à cinq jours, comme le lui annonçait Kuchiki qui l’avait convoqué dans son bureau.

 

\- Merci, Capitaine ! Je tâcherai de ne pas faire honte à notre division, fit-il en s’inclinant.

 

Un air plus adulte était à présent décelable sur son visage, et le noble sut qu’il tiendrait parole. Il inclina positivement la tête avant de remercier le jeune soldat.

 

\- Capitaine, commença ce dernier hésitant, c’est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais quand est-ce que le Lieutenant Abarai sera de retour ? On m’a dit qu’il était sorti de l’hôpital il y a déjà trois jours et qu’il était en parfaite santé... Il n’a tout de même pas fait de rechute ? s’inquiéta le jeune _shinigami_ pour son idole.

 

Byakuya tenta de rester imperméable à la question qui le mettait face à ses responsabilités. Il avait tellement usé et abusé du corps de Renji que celui-ci, tout énergique et résistant qu’il était, n’était plus capable de tenir debout et encore moi de s’assoir, ce qui en faisait un élément inutile tant pour la paperasse que pour l’entrainement des nouvelles recrues.

 

\- Je lui ai accordé un congé exceptionnel, répondit Kuchiki qui tentait d’être le plus glacial possible afin de dissuader Rikichi de poser davantage de question.

 

C’eut au moins le mérite de fonctionner et Rikichi quitta promptement le bureau de son supérieur. Cependant  la porte venait à peine d’être refermée qu’on frappait à nouveau pour demander la permission d’entrer.

 

\- Quoi, encore ? fit Kuchiki, visiblement excédé.

 

Comment pouvait-il éradiquer efficacement la quantité improbable de circulaires supra-urgentes qu’on avait posé le matin même sur son bureau, s’il était constamment interrompu ?

 

\- Ne sois pas si froid mon petit Byakuya, je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps...

 

\- Je vous serai gré de bien vouloir cesser d’user de ce surnom ridicule, Capitaine Ukitake, répliqua Kuchiki d’un ton qui aurait cryogénisé instantanément un troupeau de caribous.

 

\- Très bien, ne te fâche pas... Voici un cadeau de ma part pour le Lieutenant Abarai, lança joyeusement le capitaine à peine refroidi en déposant un sachet en papier sur le bureau de Kuchiki. Si tu pouvais le lui remettre le plus vite possible, je pense que ça le soulagerait, acheva Jûshiro avant de s’en aller.

 

A tout hasard, Byakuya jeta un œil au contenu du sac se demandant quel genre de présent son homologue voulait offrir à son amant-subordonné. Le capitaine prit une tête carmine inquiétante avant de refermer le sac en étouffant un juron. A l’intérieur, se trouvait une crème, pour les hommes, destinée à calmer les irritations intimes...

 

**FIN**


End file.
